Akira and Lara Zero, Part Time Heroes
by Zoryan El Muerto
Summary: After the Series Finale of PZPTH. The old team have had a fairly normal life. But 25 years later, evil has a new face. So who's gonna stop this new threat to the delicate balance than, Akira and Lara Zero, Part Time Heroes. How will this new generation fair against the many faces of evil? Only one way to find out. Season 1 completed. Comment for new fanfic Season 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I'm Zoryan. I have recently seen the final episode of Penn Zero Part Time Hero. I have no words on how to describe it. Penn reuniting with his parents, Rippen now living in the Most Dangerous World Imaginable. But what really got me was the final scene, Penn and Sashi in their first kiss. Somehow I knew these two would make it. Anyway This will be my first PZPTH fic. A struggling fandom that hasn't reached 100 fics yet. So I thought I'd help with that.**

 **Anyway here's the low down on the cast of this new fic.**

 **Akira Zero**

Son of Penn and Sashi Zero. Older twin brother to Lara. He's a good 5'11, has his mother's skin and his dad's curly red hair. He's much like his father, laid back has an unorthodox style and a sarcastic mouth. His everyday clothes are a long sleeve red shirt with a white zero on it. Along with skinny jeans and black sneakers. But never mess with his sister, or you'll be sorry. He's kind of he co leader to the new team against evil. The other co leader well...

 **Lara Zero**

Daughter of Penn and Sashi Zero. Younger twin sister of Akira. She's stands at 5'9, looks like her mother when she was 14. Except she has hair hair in one pony tail dyed blue. She's the muscle of the group. She takes a more serious and kinda violent approach in contrast to her brother. when not on missions she wears an outfit simial to her mom on the show. Her main weapons are two fists, left 'Dwayne the Rock Johnson' and the right 'John Cena'. Though she a physco she still cares deeply about her family and friends, especially her bro. And if you harm even a hair on Akira's head, then not even an act of God can save you.

 **Boone Jr. or BJ**

BJ is the part time wiseman of the team, like his father before him. He even kinda looks and dresses like him from his teen years, but with black hair. If i had to guess his height, about 6'2. Despite the name he is more of the fun one in the group. Much like his father. Though he does have his moments. And nothing means more to him than his friends.

 **Cassandra, or Cass.**

She's somewhat new to this. She acts as the real brains in the heroing business. She's roughly 4'9. She has a frail white body with chestnut brown hair with Auburn highlights. Wears glasses, a light grey blouse and skirt. She's the real brains of the group. She comes up with some the strategies, has the best grades of the group. Though smart, but not uncaring for her friends. Especially BJ. Although her parents don't know she is part of a part time hero squad.

These four make the perfect team against evil.

When the balance of the multi-verse starts getting out of whack, they'll answer the call.

 **Next time I update this story, they'll have the first mission you'll see.**

 **Until then, see yah**


	2. Haunted Pizzeria World

**Alright, today is their first mission of the series. Man I did not think I get any recognition for this. This my first story to have more than one fav. And that was just a cast list. For those of you who came to support me, I won't let you down. And the new team will not disappoint. I hope. Here's something.**

We start off at a nice quiet neighborhood. It was a nice Summer morning, and everyone was sleeping. Letting go of all that troubles them in this crazy messed up world we live.

Except two.

We cut to a particular house on St. Clara. A two story light blue house with the typical house exterior. In the basement of said house, which was turned into a gym of sorts. We see two people getting a bright and early intense exercise in. One of them was known as Sashi Kobayashi, now she prefers Sashi Zero. A 35 year old woman of Japanese decent with short brown hair and pink highlights. She was right now sporting a black tank top and matching shorts w/ the Japanese symbol for 'death' on the right leg. She was currently beating the living crap out a punching dummy.

While she was doing that, the other occupant looked like a younger version of her. Except the main difference was she has her hair tied in a pony tail which she had dyed blue with red streaks. She wore a red training bra and black short shorts. **If you get any ideas these two will come after you.** She was right now climbing on a rock, which she then than transitioned from to a bar that was held on two small separated platforms holding the two ends. I believe if you watch American Ninja Warrior they have an obstacle like that in Stage 3 'the flying bar'. Don't worry the floor was littered with mats in case of falling. This was her daughter, Lara Zero.

Just then they felt two presences enter. They turned to see one that looked like Lara but as a boy in a white sleep shirt and blue sleep shorts. And a grown up white man in a light blue robe. They both had crazy curly red hair. They were the son and father of the household. Akira and Penn Zero respectively.

"Must you two be killing yourselves like this?" The father asked tiredly. "It's eight a clock in the morning!" His son agreed rather grumpily because he was up early on a Summer day.

"Eh, you know how I am hon." Sashi pointed out while bashing the poor dummy to smithereens. "I training to one day be a contestant on 'Global Ninja Warrior'." The daughter Lara said while she was on her forth and final jump, which she landed and then jump down on the mat.

"You know you still have seven years until you can apply for that?" Akira asked sternly. He knew her dream of competing on the most difficult ninja course ever conceived. He wanted to do it to, but he didn't do constant training like his sister did. He says he gets enough training from his part time job.

"Well it never hurts to be physically and mentally prepared, considering our 'line of work'." She used 'finger quote' on line of work. "Ohhhh."

While that was happening Sashi ripped the dummy off it's mount and totally ripped it to shreds. It was like a hungry wolf at an all you can eat buffet. There was nothing left but a pile of foam and leather. Her husband looked very annoyed. "You know those are not cheap."

 **(Time skip)**

At about three in the afternoon they got an alert on the twins new MUHUs. Which they received when they first became... read the title of the fic. Akira rode in Penn's car, a blue Sedan. While Lara rode on Sashi's motorcycle. The parents dropped off the twins in their regular clothes in front of a store called 'Junk Stuff'. It may seem like a junk shop, but it held something amazing. They took a moment to look next door where a tall growling man stood in front of a place called 'Whatever on a Stick' where they serve several food items on a stick, but it was also part of something. The angry man, well he looked like Penn and Sashi's old nemesis Rippen. Only instead they had white skin and slick back lack hair. This was his and old foe of the former heroes Lady Starblaster's son, Zalio. If looks could kill the Zeroes would be dead right now. Not far behind was someone who was a lot like their old principle Larry. She even has his over positive attitude and look like a grown up baby. This was Larry's daughter, Carrie. The only difference was her hair was longer. Well as long as a 4'5 adult could have. She then happily skipped inside much to the creepy looking guy's annoyance.

"Like father like son, jinx you own a soda." Penn and Akira quipped. The females rolled their eyes.

We see the twins walk into the back room where they see a massive portal on the wall. They also see their other friends standing on their respective spots on a platform.

"Hey guys what took you so long?" greeted a voice that they recognized as the part time wiseman Boone Wiseman Jr. (I know, very creative name writers. And Boone) but he prefers BJ for short. You know what he looks like if you saw the cast list. Next to him was the smart one in the group, Cassandra Vilanova. Or Cass. You probably know what she looks like.

"I concur, you were barely here in time for our mission."

"Don't care to hear it, good luck." They then heard a very diminutive possibly European woman use some weird device that transported the four teens to a world where they must always have their head on a swivel.

We see our heroes dressed in security guard uniforms in a room with several monitors and two sliding doors on both ends. BJ looked a little scarred. "Um does this place seem fa-familiar to anyone?". Akira was a bit worried too. "I don't know, Lara check the specs."

The violent twin then pressed a button on the side of her specs which showed a hologram. "Alright, we are four security guards working the night shift at Monkey Cheese Pizzeria. We have to watch over the four animatronics on the stage. Which should be easy, if the (everyone was getting a little scared as the briefing went on) robots weren't somehow programmed with a free roaming mode (eyes widen) and if they happen to see us they won't recognize us as humans, but as endoskeletons without their costume. So they will stuff us in costume if they spot us, except the costumes have several wires and saws that will cut into us and kill us. (sweating profusely from all four teens) Our mis-mis-mission is to survive until Six am so we'll get our paychecks. We'll have limited power to the lights and doors, so we better conserve them.(briefing over)."

"Oh no."

"Ok we can do this, uh Lara you man the right door (got it), Cass you take the left (affirmative), and BJ..." The boy in question was keening on the floor sucking his thumb. "You stay there and try to calm down." Akira then took his position at the camera's

 **1 am**

Not much has happen, everything was still in order.

 **2 am**

In that time one of the machines has moved and now they're getting worried. BJ has gotten worst after that. You know this this is getting boring.

 **5 am**

In that time things have gotten worst. All the animatronics are now on the prowell and they're low on power. The teens turn adult guards were getting... well.

"WHERE ARE YOU MONKEY, WHERE ARE YOU?"

"OH CRAP, OH SH**, OH F***..."

"I WANT MY MOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYY"

"Normally I don't care for inane human emotions but, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..."

Yeah, word to the wise. Never play '5 Nights at Freddy's'. Unless you want a permanent residence at a mental institution.

Akira trying to look on the bright side. "were on almost there guys just a few more seconds-"

"THAT'S NOT ENOUGH!"

 _SCRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_ , an robot hippo jumpscared Cass. She fell down. " _Prepare to die heroes"_

 _"_ AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH" Cass screamed as the hippo advance on her but... **POW, CLINK.**

She opened her and saw...

"NO ONE TRAUMATIZES CASSIE AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! RAAWWWWWRRRRR-" A furious BJ then pounded on the animatronic hippo, then proceeded to hunt down and annihilate the other robots in blind rage of adrenaline.

 _ **Ding ding ding.**_

 **6 am**

The three then see BJ panting heavily surrounded by broken metal parts and and animal costume shreds in the main room.

Cass was the most surprised. "BJ... you did it. You... saved me?" The boy in question then said. "I couldn't let them hurt you. _pant pant_ I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." Cass then blushed madly and hugged the exhausted BJ. "Thank you." He hugged back.

"Well a little unorthodox, but we accomplished our mission." Lara pointed out the results of their mission.

"I guess we did. Should we..." Akira gestured to the hugging pair.

"Nope"

They were then zapped back to the their world. BJ and Cass still hugging.

"Now?"

"Nope"

 **Well that's that. And man that was brutal on their mental health. I'm certainly gonna have nightmares about restaurants with animatromic animals. Well let me know what y'all think. And if you have an idea on what world you want to see them in. Leave it in the review section. As long as it sits in the at most Teen sections.**

 **WTYL**


	3. Ocean World

**Alright next world the teens will be in this series. As requested by DragonEmperor999: The Ocean World. AKA the place with really long and unpronoucible name. Here it is. This may have some similarities to the first time the old team went to this world in canon.**

We start of as the team was about to head off into their next mission.

And for the record their boss, the one who sends them to worlds. They know her as 'Mildred'. She looks kind of like Phyllis from the show, but creepier.

"Alright next world, will make you a little 'wet'". Mildred informed.

When BJ saw where they were heading. He froze and went paler than a ghost. Akira noticed this.

"Uhh BJ, are you okay?" He didn't answer.

Then they were zapped to an underwater that kinda looked like Atlantis, the mythical underwater civilization. We only see Akira and the girls as fishpeople. Akira had what looked like a little crown on his head and held a gold trident. Lara had a gold spear. Cass had a gold staff.

"Alright were in Atlantis!". "Actually mom told me it was called Oceana-ummmm Oceanaquairrrrrrrrr-"

"Oceanaquairopolis?" Cass answered. "I KNEW IT!" Lara did not know that. "Anyway our mission, is to release the holy pearl. It's power is so grand it will repel the invading squid forces."

They see it in some sort of grand display case. "Ok how do we open it?"

They were then approached by two fish people. "Only Romius the wise ole crab can unleashed the holy pearl." the one one the right explained.

"Why thank you my fair maiden." He said graciously. except.

"I am a man." "Ohhhhhhh".

"Sorry about my bro. He's not the sharpest tool in the chest. He clearly meant the other one."

"I am also a man."

The Zeroes were now really confused. They have very big lips and deep voices. How can you tell what's what.

"Okay that aside where's this wise ole crab, and where's BJ?" The girls shrugged. Akira then got a ring on his MUHU. It then showed a crab man making a sandcastle while singing a tune. " _nah nah honey I'm good nah nah-"_ "Uh BJ I think you butt-dialed me."

The now crab man in a robe thing noticed. "Huh wha, Akira? Oh I must of butt-dialed. So you must be wondering where the wise ole crab is- (look down) oh uhh?"

"It's you isn't it?"

"Looks like." "BJ we need you down here-" "Uh _scree scree_ we're breaking up _scrree_ gotto go." He then hung up.

"uhh great. Now what?" Akira asked annoyed at the de-ja-vu.

I better go talk to him. You guys stay here and fend off the squids." Cass volunteered to go get BJ.

Meanwhile not that far from the city. An army of squids were getting ready for war.

"Alright we have a small window of opportunity-" Zalio was going over the troops the battle plans, but

"You know speaking of small windows, the last time I went window shopping. They had all kinds of windows. big ones, small ones, rainbow ones-" and what's the descendant of Larry without his obsession for talking about things completely off topic and are really long with no end to them.

"Just go everyone." And then the squid army advanced. This didn't go unnoticed the Zero twins.

"You take the left, I got right. You ready sis?"

"I will BATHE THE OCEAN IN THE BLOOD OF FOES, AND WEAR THEIR HEADS AS-" "A simple yes would have fine." "oh then yes." she answered with an embarrassed blush. And soon they prepared for war.

Meanwhile with Cass

She just reached the surface and came across what looked like a mansion made of sand. And it's creator was doing a final inspection. BJ.

She then made her way up to the oblivious crab boy. "Uh BJ?"

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! Sup Cass?"

"Well the sky, the sun, and the possibility of us failing if you don't come down in the next five minutes." She pointed out in kind of a hurry.

"Ummmmm yeah about that uh...(She gave him an impatient look with her arms crossed) ok look the truth is **whisper whisper whisper**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOURE AQUOPHOBIC!?**

That outburst caused all the seagulls to fly away in fear. It was heard from the real world.

"Well not exactly. More of open waters. I'm fine with water in a cup and in the shower. But the pools, lakes, and oceans are a completely different than what I'm used to."

"Look I know you're scared, I was to when I first joined this team. But we need you, Oceanaquariopolis needs you. (she lays a hand on his crab shoulder) I need you." She pleaded him to come down.

He looked away with a mix of fear and guilt.

 _Sigh"_ you know what fine stay here." She turned back to the ocean to help her friends "to the proverbial pits of hell if i care." And then she jumped in the water to help in the battle.

Thirty minutes after that things were getting grim. Both sides were barely hanging on. Akira looks exhausted and Zalio was about to nail the final blow. "Ha ha, After all this time I finally win. With this strike, I become. A FULL. TIME. VILLIAN!" He raised his axe to finish it off.

But

"YOU GUYS NEED TO LIGHTEN UP" Said a defiant voice. Next thing they know a giant light came from the once sealed pearl. And all the squids were pushed back from all sides of the city. They saw who it was.

"BJ!" The three then promptly hugged the now confident underwater crab man. "You came?" Cass was so relieved.

"I couldn't let you guys down. Especially you Cass."

"So does this mean you're not afraid of-" "Let's uh keep that between us huh" "Alright"

Akira and Lara were confused "Wait what sheeee"

Soon they were celebrating another victory in the Underwater world. The twins were given thank you gifts for defending their city.

Lara then thanked one of them. "Why thanks good sir" _buuuuuuuuuuuut_

"I am a lady."

"HA, this girl am right man." Akira gestured to his sister while asking his gift barer.

"I am also a lady."

"HA" The twins narrowed their eyes to each other.

 **And that's it for now. Seriously the city's name is too long. And why do both genders of the fish people have a lady's lips and deep voice of a man. How can anyone tell the difference.**

 **Well until next time. Let me know what you. Let me know what world you want them in next. If your world is picked I'll let you know when I write it.**

 **WTYL**


	4. LEGO World

**Alright it's time for chapter 4 for Akira and Lara.**

Currently our heroes were walking towards Junk Stuff for their next mission while having a discussion on the next school event.

"I can't believe our academic establish is hosting a constructural play bricks. Street name, LEGOs." Cass was not all up for it, but her friends already sign the group up. It was an individual competition, so they each had to do their own creative and expressive entry. Two things the academic gift of the group has no experience with. Being the daughter of a CEO and a scientist has a lot of drawbacks.

"Come on Cass. Don't get so 'beep beep, what should I do?" BJ told his intelligent companion while acted like a robot.

"I don't sound like that."

"Yeah, she's more boring." Akira informed. "Hey." Cass did not take to kindly to that remark. "He's not wrong, you have the imagination of a librarian." Lara burned.

"I just don't bode well without instructions, is that illegal?" BJ consoled "No little book princess(he patted her on the head at the name) but sometimes, you have to "make" the instructions in your mind." That didn't make her feel better.

 **skip**

"Alright, you'll need to get a little creative on this next mission. Good luck." Mildred informed before sending them off.

 **ZAP**

The world they've been transported to looked like it was made of tiny 'plastic' bricks. And they didn't have a lot of movement in their limbs.

"Really, here? Now?"

"Cass you can complain later, Lara check the specs." Akira told Cass, then order his sister.

"Alright, we are part of an underground group of masterbuilders. Akira is 'Erick' a regular construction worker who found the 'piece of restistance(which happen to look like a glue cap). A relic that is told to seal the most dangerous device in Brickland. The Kragle(which was glue). We need to become masterbuilders so we can put the piece of resistance on the kragle before the evil King Business uses it on everyone and everything on T. A. C. O. Tuesday." And that was the briefing. "And no there are no actual tacos." She told BJ who had a sombrero and maracas. _Awwwwwwwww._

"Okay so where is this piece of resistance?" They looked at Akira. He looked behind him to see...

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH" the piece stuck to his back. "Get it off get it off get it off. What do we do?" He was flailing around trying to escape the piece.

"To become a masterbuilder, you must clear your mind. For all the possibilities you can achieve are limited by your own doubt."

They jumped at the voice. Akira asked fearfully "Who said that?" "I did."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH" "AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHH what's that? Is there a ghost?" they saw someone who looked like a wizard. With a gray wizard robe and staff. But was surprising was his eyes were glowing. And he was facing the wrong way. "Uh were over here."

"Oh right (turns around to face them) sorry it's hard being blind. But as I was saying, A masterbuilder has to have space for their brain to have the creative thoughts they need to defeat King Business and stop the kragle. So empty your mind." BJ immediately replied "Done" "Well that easy. I detect some potential in you, but your friend with the glasses. I think this will need work." _hymp._

"uh who are you?" Akira questioned the stranger.

"Oh allow me to introduce myself, I am Veromus. The founder of the masterbuilders. And I shall be your instructor."

But while they were training, they were attacked by manage bots. Robots sent by Business(Zalio) to make sure everything is in order and not creative. Right now they were running away in a get-a-way car they made out of everything in the area, except Cass.

After that whole scene, the teens were in a forest clearing were they found two other master builders.

"It was a massacre." "We're all that's left"

"Well were doomed." BJ

"Let's face it. Not even we can get out of this one" Akira.

"This is humiliating." Lara.

Cass looked at her friends and thought to herself. "What's the last thing King Business, would ever expect from a masterbuilder?"

"Build a rocket?"

"Break a back?"

"Pandas on jetpacks?"

"Birthday party"

"No, it's 'follow the instructions'." Cass said to the others annoyance. "Look listen, all the masterbuildrs are so talented and cool and creative. But they all have the same weakness.(everyone raised an eyebrow) they can't work together. My friends and I, do stuff together all the time. And we always get stuff done. (Said friends smiled at that). Now here's the plan."

Meanwhile

"Ha ha, nearly every masterbuilder is trapped in my 'Think Tank'. It's almost T. A. C. O. Tuesday." Zalio informed.

"You know we should get some tacos right. All this evil preparation is making me hungry." Carrie said. As usual uncaring about the evil agenda. She really is Larry's kid. Zalio just rolled his eyes.

But when it was time for the freezing of the world.

"Not so fast Zalio." He turned to see an army of everyday people in upgraded versions trucks, cars, and everything you could think of. Led by the heroes. "You won't take our freedoms!"

"We'll see about that. Manage bots!"

And so an epic battle between Business and creativity commenced. Some were lost. Akira had the piece sliced off his back. The heroes had built their own battle robots. The biggest was Cass, who had let out her imagination for the first time in her life.

After a grueling battle, Akira was able to seal the kragle with the piece of resistance, after gluing Zalio to the floor with it. He then immediately ran, because...

oops forgot to mention that if you put the piece on the kragle it will explode.

"Oh crap."

 **booom**

The four heroes were then seen celebrating with the citizens after finding the cure for the kragle, saving the victims.

"Yeah, hey Cass maybe you can use something here for that contest at school tomorrow." BJ asked his smart friend.

"Well I don't know."

"Cass, you need to break down this barrier you have between school and creativity. Just look what you did."

She thought about at.

It was the day of the contest and they were about to declare the winner.

"Ok after looking at all the entries we have, which was a record 87 here in Middleburg. They're was only one who had the creativity and expression we were looking for. And the winner is .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

... **Cassandra Angelina Vilanova!"**

The crowd cheered. Her entry was the celebration scene from their LEGO world mission. After receiving her first place trophy. She was pounced by her friends.

"Oh yeah, I told you could do it." BJ congratulated Cass.

"Thanks guys, maybe you're right. Maybe a little free thinking can go a long way."

Her friends smiled at that.

 **And that's that. Like to thank Shadow Joestar for the suggestion of a lego world. Some chapters I'll do suggested worlds from y'all. Some I may do my own. But just stay frosty guys.**

 **WTYL**


	5. Pirate World

**Alright it's chapter 5 of the Zero twins.**

"Alright next mission, you'll need to be careful or walk the plank."

 **ZAP**

The heroes were transported to a place that's completely covered in water and had some rock here and there. Akira looked like what his dad use to be when he was there. Lara was unfortunately the parrot her mother was. BJ was what his dad was when he was in this world. If you watched the show, a whale-boat. A bout that was also a whale. A world where pirate ships are also sea animals. Cass was the new first mate here. She wore a grey and white striped shirt with a brown jacket. she also had black pants and brown boots along with the pirate hat.

"Hey pirate world, just like from the dad's stories." AKira was excited for this, especially...

" _Squawck stories squawck stories,_ ugh now I know why mom hated those.

Anyway our _squawck_ mission is to find the lost treasure hidden in Death Island before the evil Woodbead gets it."

"Sounds like you could use some help"

GAH

The humans and bird jumped at the voice of an old friend of their dad. Maria, she was a black pirate with a yellow and orange striped shirt, black jacket with epaulets, red pants and boots. Along with a pirate hat and white feather.

"Oh you must be Pirate Maria. My dad has talked about you." Akira greeted the female pirate from what his dad told him of this world.

"And you must be Whiny McSpazzerson's son."

" _SQUACK whiny squack whiny,_ sigh I hate this." Lara complained.

"I'm guessing this your sister. She has the same attitude as her mother."

"Grrrrr"

"Who are you?" BJ asked the purple dolphin boat looking at him.

"I believe that's her boat, Maria from what dad told me." Akira informed him.

"Wait you're both named Maria?"

"True that, Idiot's son." Boat Maria answered in her usually sassy voice.

"And who's this with you. Never seen her before." P. Maria asked about Cass.

The girl greeted herself. "Well in my world I'm known as Cassandra Vilanova."

"Too long, I'm just gonna call you cass." Boat Maria said.

"That's what everyone calls me."

Then the heroes went off to find the treasure, while they were being watched by you know who.

"HAH we'll follow them and let them do all the work then swoop in and swipe the treasure at the last minute. Follow them." Zalio, who was Woodbeard like his father was commanded Carrie who was the sharkboat like her dad.

"Lay down ok." She then laid down on her side, which dumped Zalio into a whirlpool. Much like her dad did with his dad.

"Blah, I said follow them, how did you get 'lay down' from follow them? You imbecile." He wasn't happy about getting the same treatment as his dad.

"I don't think sharks have ears." It was happening again.

"Then how are you listening to me right nooooow?" He asked loudly while going down the whirlpool.

"I don't think I am."

"THE FACT THAT YOU JUST SAID THAT PROVES YOU ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEE-"

So while they're doing that the good guys were just by the entrance. And were met with a riddle on how to get in the temple to find the treasure.

"Hmmm, strength and logic will lead you a stray, to get in try 'the lazy way'." Cass read the inscription.

" _squak lazy squak lazy,_ gr I'm just gonna break it down." Lara then rammed into the but hurt herself.

"There must be some sort of pattern to move these panels in." Cass then tried moving the panels on the tablet.

"Well were gonna be here forever." Bj lied down on a rock, which was lowered. And that open the door, then Cass realized.

"Of course, BJ actaully did what it said 'try the lazy way'."

"I never thought that." Boat Maria.

The pirates went along the rock path inside the island temple while the boats went along the water. They came across a door with a riddle.

'To get pass and move this slab, how many sides does a circle have'

"That doesn't even rhyme." Cass complained. "It has no sides, circles are round." She then just dodged an arrow.

"I'm guessing that's wrong." Akira wondered.

BJ then said "A circle has two sides: inside, and outside."

 **DING**

And they pathway for both parties opened up.

"Woah I did not think that would work. I'm impressed." Boat Maria congratulated a blushing BJ.

Next riddle

'I trail the sun both high and low, and yet I cast no shadow'

"This is gonna be a toughie." Akira said. Then BJ said.

"We better make this quick or we'll be dust in the wind."

 **Ding**

"How do you keep doing that?" The lady boat animal asked.

"It just happens."

They went along til they saw the last door and riddle.

'Anytime you say it, no sound it makes. It is so fragile, it breaks'

They all then turned to BJ. "Ok need to think about this."

.

.

.

.

.

"Come one hurry up already" Boat Maria shouted in his face.

"SILENCE,( **Ding** ) I can't hear my brain thoughts."

And the door opened.

And so they then went along the pathe until they found the chest on a small island of land surrounded by water and waterfalls in rock shrine.

"Alright the treasure here, no Zalio anywhere." Akira said while approacching the treasure.

"Oh I wouldn't be too sure boy."

GAH

"Zalio, When did you get here?" The pirates drew their swords at the intruder.

"Carrie's been dumping me down whirlpools since we got here, luckily the last one brought me here. And now, prepare to die." He drew his sword. And now it's a three on one duel for the treasure. Zalio had a slight advantage for most of it because he spent four summers at dueling school. But in true villain fashion, he lost. Because Cass snuck away from the duel to get the treasure to the boats.

"Hey-" has then knocked over into the water which drifted him out of the temple and down another whirlpool.

"Why do I even bother."

 **ZAP**

"Well that's another mission successful. And Maria was as pretty as dad said she was." Akira said after they returned.

"Yeah she was a nice boat." They all looked at BJ wierdly.

 **WTYL y'all**


	6. Mobania

**Okay, It's chapter 6 now.**

 **ZAP**

And we start of with are heroes getting zapped to a forest like place right now. Akira was zapped into the body of an light blue anthropomorphic teenage hedgehog in red and white sneakers with white gloves, and his red hair was now in five quells behind his head. Lara was now like what her brother is, but a pink girl in a read dress with a red headband and boots. BJ was now a red echinda(I have no idea how to spell that) with bat wings. And Cass was now a two tailed yellow fox with glasses and a orange blouse and grey skirt. They were all anthros.

"EEP" the boys covered their groin area. The were a little surprised to be in a world were guys didn't wear clothes.

"Relax guys you're by fur." Cass reassured them.

"Thank goodness" Lara was so relieved that her brother wasn't completely naked. Being twins they have seen each other naked a lot when they were kids, like usual when it comes to twins or multiple kids. Anyway we're getting off topic, she then proceeded with the mission briefing. "Alright, we're the descendants of Team Swift heroes of Mobania. Which is basically Earth millions of years in the future. Akira and I are Dash and Lilac, twins of Swift and Andi Hedgehog. BJ is Bruiser Jr. or... BJ-" "well that's a coincidence" "son of Bruiser the Echinda and Rogue the Bat. And Cass is Charlotte, daughter of Tailio and Crea. Our mission retrieve the seven chaos stones that have been scattered across the globe before the diabolic Dr. Eggson can get them."

"And how are we gonna-" Akira was caught of a throat clearing from Cass. Who pointed to a giant airplane with four seats. "Huh didn't see that there."

And so they went off to find the stones. While being followed by a massive vessel being driven by Dr. Eggson. Who Zalio was zapped into, much to his delight. "Haha, those fools."

"This is gonna be blast, ohh the birdies are so pretty, ohhh that cloud looks like a taco" Carrie was now a flying black ummmm, well she's small, has horns, and wheres red boots and gloves. (the annoying little thing that follows Dr. Eggman in the anime series of Sonic. She was that)uhhhhh don't look at the cloud it's ... off."

"This mission better be successful."

Back to the gang.

Luckily the plain they had was built with a chaos detector so they can easily tell when ever a stone was near. They found one stone in a nearby mountain after that the rest was surprising easily. With occasional robots here and there. The other stones were found in the ocean, a market, the arctic, on top of a tall tree, other places. They just reached a temple where the last stone was. All was well unitl...

"Not so fast Zeroes. I'll be taking the last stone, and the others as well."

"We'll see about that, Zalamander." Akira taunted.

"grrrrr ROBOTS ATTACK!"

And then a swarm of robots stormed the temple in search of the last stone. The heroes ran in to stop them and retrieve the last and final stone. After many floors of riddles and robots they made it to the last room where the chaos stone was. But then they were met by a robotic duplicate of Swift. He looked like a metallic blue hedgehog.

"Oh god."

The battle between the heroes and Metal Swift was long and hard fought. But unfortunately, Metal Swift took the the stones. Back to his master.

"Ha ha victory is mine at last HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA-" "Does anyone hear a hissing sound?" He stopped and listen closely. He did hear a a little hissing sound. Which got a louder, it came from the the stones. But then he realized.

"Oh no, here we go a-"

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

The heroes heard the explosion from the front of the temple.

"Luckily Metal brain didn't noticed Cass switched the stones with explosive replicas." Akira said in relief.

"Always prepared for anything." the genius stated proudly.

Akira pulled out the seven chaos stones. "Victory is ours."

 **ZAP**

And the teens returned after another successful mission. "Wow, I can't believe we actually went to the world of Swift the Hedgehog. I knew SwAndi was gonna happen. Give my 10 dollars BJ."

 _Grrrrrrrr,_ he gave the red headed Zero a 10 bucks.

 **And that's another win for the Zero twins and their friends.** ** _Sigh_** **I wish my other stories had more attention than just one fav. So spare a glance at my other stories please? That be nice.**

 **Akira: Yeah we're not his only pieces here. Zoryan has other stories too.**

 **Lara: If you don't read and review his other stories, I'll rip off your legs and beat you with them!**

 **It's okay guys. But seriously at least try my other fics, and I'll might do your world suggestion next.**

 **WTYL**


	7. Pony World

**It's time for chapter 7. Just a warning this will have a lot bight and happiness overload, so bear with me here.**

And so our heroes were walking into the 'store' and seem to be conversing about something.

"Lara did you really have toss that guy into a car?" Akira asked his sister who did not look happy.

"He knew what he was getting into when he tried flirting with." It didn't help that when the twins went through puberty early and got the good stuff. She hated attention, especially from boys because of her toned body. You wonder why she covers a lot of her skin. Akria rolled his eyes, he was treated the same way, but he doesn't use the violent answer like his sister. "They should know already have boyfriends." She raised her left fist "Dwayne the Rock Johnson" which she gave a kiss to, then she raised her right "and John Cena" which she kissed as well. She then started punching the air like one of her punching bags. "And they don't take kindly to people taking their property." She finished her little sparring session with a roundhouse kick to a stop sign next to Junk Stuff.

"I though you were 'Shinsuke Nakamura' and 'Finn Balor's property." BJ wondered. Lara then gave high kick to the sign with her left foot then right foot. The former being 'Nakamura' and the latter being 'Balor'. Lara replied with "It's complicated."

"This was the seventh kid that looked at you that you've sent to the hospital this week. Don't you think you could take a more positive and less destructive approach to this situation." Cass asked sternly.

"You'll understand when you get your sprout."

They then went inside. "You can finish your talk about bodies after your mission." Mildred took them to their posts, not wanting or caring about the uncomfortable topic they're talking about. She then zapped them into their next world.

 **ZAP**

The heroes were then transported to a world full of bright colors and dreams. A town that was inhabited by ponies with wings and unicorn horns. I think they were called alicorns. Anyway Akira was now a light blue one with a checked flag symbol on his right rear horse leg, which is now a gold halo. Cass was purple with a book on her leg. BJ was red with an orange mane and a lasso on his leg, which was now a flip flop. And Lara was now white with a purple mane, and her symbol was now a fist. She was not very excited with this.

" _grrrr_ a world full of happiness and colors and ponies, yuck gag me with spear." Lara complained.

"Oh cheer up Lara, maybe this will help with your over-violent problem." Akira encourage.

I dont have a -"

 **flashback**

 **"I wanted well done!" She then flipped a table at a restaurant.**

 **"They're out of 'ninja flakes'!" She then turned the aisle in a grocery store on it's side.**

 **"I CAN'T OPEN THIS PICKLE JAR!" which she threw and which exploded next to passing Penn Zero.**

 **End of flash back**

They were looking at her with deadpanned expressions.

"Okay maybe I tend to go overboard over the littlest things from time to time." Lara admitted. Her brother than patted her on the shoulder.

"Now isn't it nice to let it out?"

"I guess, anyway 'our mission: the evil Lord Tirock is heading this way to take over the village. We have to defeat him battle or everyone will be really unhappy.'"

"How will we know when he's here." BJ asked.

"Whe the sky turns red and begins raining blood!"

GAH

The heroes turned ponies were then approached by a pink pony with a pink mana.

"Oh hi there, you must be Akira and Lara Zero and they're friends. I'm Pinkia."

"How does she know our name." Akira asked confusedly.

"She appears to have the capability to see beyond the plane that separates the fiction world to the real world. Street words: She's a pro at shattering the forth wall." Cass explained.

"Yeah, you guys are Zoryan El Muerto's best work so far. You really help those who are mourning the end of Penn Zero: Part Time Hero. Anyway time the welcome song-"

"No time for that look" Lara pointed to the red sky and crimson red rain.

"HAHAHA Time to die." You know who this is.

"Well see about that." Akira said defiantly.

 **One gruelling battle later**

"grr One day Zeroes, I'll have my revenge." And with that Zalio(who was Lord Tirock) fled immediately to tend to his severe injuries.

"Okay maybe one song wouldn't hurt." Lara gave Pinkia a bone.

 **One welcome song later**

The heroes applauded for the welcoming they got from the resident partier of the village.

 **ZAP**

They were zapped back to their world.

"Ok that was less taxing than I thought." Lara said.

"But it did help you be less overboard with your problems right? Especially with boys." asked Akira.

"... maybe."

 **Monday at school**

Lara was getting her stuff ready for her next class, until she felt a pressence she knew wasn't her normal friends or brother. She turned around and saw a boy her age with short brown hair and glasses in a t-shirt and jeans and blue sneakers.

"Um hey" he nervously greeted with small wave, and then braced for impact.

Lara took a small breathe and said "Hey"

The boy open one eye with caution. He was sure she would have pummeled him and throw him in a locker.

"Is that a Finn Balor 'demon king shirt?" She asked about the shirt he was wearing, which was a black shirt with white teeth and a green tounge with blood dripping down on the front.

"Um yeah, he's one of my favorite wrestlers."

"You watch wrestling?"

He looked away "Something I do in my free time from studying. I also watch Global Ninja warrior, it helps me with algebra physics."

"Hmmm maybe we can discuss more this Saturday at the new french Mexican fusion place." She then suggested.

He was a bit scared of the proposition. "Um I uhhh, wait what? I thought you didn't lik-" he was interrupted by a kiss on the cheek from Lara. Then he froze with huge blush on his face.

"Just don't do something stupid or it will be a 'John' to your noggin. " She raised her fist at the 'John'. She turned to leave. "Lara."

"uhhhh Tyler?"

"See yah." She then walked away from the confused and flustered boy.

"What just happened? Did-did I just get asked out? By Lara Zero? Who sent every boy who hit on her to the emergency room?" He asked with a small embarrassed smile. He then went terrified. "What did I get myself into?"

Lara turned a corner to her slack jaw'd friends. "What?"

Akira walked up to her.

"What did you do?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She then went towards her next class. The three then proceeded to faint.

 **FLOP**

 **And that's it for now. And if you're wondering about Tyler, that is classified information.**

 **WTYL**


	8. Dinosaur Cowboy World

**Ok it's chapter 8 of Akira and Lara Zero. I'm knocking another one out because it'll be a long day at work tomorrow. Anyway If you read my last chapter, you probably saw the first 'love interest' for a Zero twin: Tyler. After the Pony mission Lara learned to be a little less violent. And I made Tyler for a teeny more into helping her be less lethal. He's more considerate than the other boys that have crossed Lara's path. He knows when a lady needs space, and not get into a lady's space. He's one the school's smartest guys there and a manager for the football team, which Akira and Lara are on. Fun fact I was a manager for my high school football team all four year.**

 **But enough about Lara's future husband (HEY), let's get this started.**

 ** _RIIIIIINNNG_**

"All right everyone that's enough for today, hit the showers." The football coach, Coach Barnest. A middle age man with grey hair a red shirt and shorts called out.

Soon everyone head to the locker room after another hard long practice. Most of them practically limped off the field. Two in particular went over to a long bench where Tyler and a few other girls were dumping water coolers. They were Akira and Lara Zero, the latter being the first girl in Middleburg playing a professional football team. "Hey Ty, (the boy manager flinched at the name) save some bottles for us?" Lara asked while she and her brother removed their helmets after another practice.

"Always" he then tossed two bottles two the Zeroes, which they caught. Then devoured. "That was some rough playing by the way Lar."

"Really, compared to our family game nights that was at her tamest." Akira pointed out.

"Hmmm yeah that was nothing. Anyway let me get those." She then picked up four of the water jugs with ease, and took them to the training room.

"Wow."

"Listen here dude, if you in anyway hurt my sister, I will hunt you down turn you into a rug." Akira threatened the boy. Who then gulped and nodded immediately. "Good, let me get those" he then carried six of the water racks.

"Rule of life #42, never upset a Zero. Ever."

 **After that**

The twins then headed to work. Their ninja warrior and training and part time hero jobs gave them the conditioning and endurance of super athletes. They can run ten marathons and still not get tired, which they did. Zeroes are like adrenaline if it was people. When they got to destination then got in position ready for their next mission. "I have no idea how you guys can go through three grueling hours of football practice and still be ready for a mission." BJ was still in shock of his best friend and his sister's monstrously high stamina. "I concur, normal people would have collapsed after prolonged physical skeletal torture. Street name: exercise." Even Cass was incomparable to understanding the physical capabilities of the Zero Family.

"Twins are not normal, they have no normal family. Now shut up and good luck" Mildred then zapped them to their next world. Where they gotta saddle up.

 **ZAP**

We see the boys get zapped into the bodies of cowboys.

"Ohhhh cowboy world YYEEEHAAWWW!" The boys cheered like cowboys.

"Aww man I'm not the sheriff." Akira complained.

"Relax you big baby." The boys turned to see the girls were now in old timey fancy lady dresses with paper fans.

"Well looks like you've finally become a real lady Lar. ha" She glared at her brother for that remark.

"Looking pretty good Cassie." BJ complimented to a now blushing Cass.

Lara then did the mission briefing "Anyway our mission 'is to free the new sheriff, who was kidnapped for ransom and bring her back home.'"

"Okay so how do we find her." Akira asked.

"Try the hound dinos. They can track any scent in the west." They were advised by former sheriff Scaley Briggs.

"Wait dinos?" Scaley then whistled over five dino hounds to the heroes.

"OHHH Dino Cowboy world YEEHAW!"

"Are they always like this?" Scaley asked the girls about the boys' antics. They shrugged _myph._ The teens and Scaley then mounted the dinos and rode off to find the new sheriff. Which thanks to this kind of dinosaurs super sense of smell they were able to get to the hideout of the kidnappers _juuuuust_ before sunset.

"Amber." Scaley said relieved.

"Pa." Amber said relieved to be found.

"Not so fast." they were interrupted by Zalio.

"Me and Lara deal with this guy, you three save Sheriff Amber." While they were dealing with him, the others came over and got Amber out of her binds. After a reunion hug between the grandpa and granddaughter they were able to escape. And not far behind was Akira and Lara who instantly hog tied Zalio.

"You could've done anything." He complained to a knitting Carrie.

"I did, I knitted these." She held up two sweaters.

After they returned Amber and Scaley Briggs back to town the heroes rode off into the sunset.

 **And that was it. This just gets easier and easier for them to win. There's almost no sport in it.**

 **WTYL**


	9. Wrestling World

**Okay it's chapter 9 now. And before I begin I'm going to set a few things straight. One, each review can only have two worlds at a time. Two, once you suggested a world you have to pick another one. Your past suggest may appear in the future but be patient, I'm only one guy. Okay now that that's out of my system here.**

 **ZAP**

We see our heroes getting transported to what appears to be a locker room. Akira was zapped into a grown Japanese man with red leather pants and boots. And his long brown hair was now red. Lara was wearing a red shirt that said 'king of strong style' on the front and jeans. BJ was now in camo and black singlet & black boots, and was now 7 feet tall. Cass was now in a black crop top, camo jeans and sneakers.

"Please tell me it ain't so? Lara check the specs." Akira was almost in disbelief at what was apparently there next mission location.

"Alright, for our mission. Akira is Shinsakai Nakamura, and BJ is Big Time. Me and Cass are your respective valets( _ewwwwwww,_ Akira and Lara were now uncomfortable at what they were in this world). You guys are apart of Team Speed, a group of six men competing in a traditional Survival Games elimination match against Team Authority. Led by COO Triple G and principal owner Steph MacMahn. If team Authority win, they will rule IWE (International Wrestling Entertainment) with an iron fist and all but Speed on our team will be fired. We must you guys must eliminate all six members of Team Authority by pinfall, submission, count out, or disqualification. If we win, the Authority will be out of power forever. Meaning they will never intervene in the careers or personal lives of anyone in the company again." Lara finished her briefing.

"BJ, were in wrestling world." Akira told him excitedly.

"And were living the Team Cena vs Team Authority match." He said with equal excitement. They then got serious.

"Ohhhhh, now time for jokes. We got a business to save." The boys said simultaneously.

 **Skip**

Alright it's come down to this. Two teams, twelve men. All odds are at stake. Everyone is in the ring. In the left top corner is Team Speed. Captain Rod Speed is leading the troops, Akira and BJ in their new bodies, Gru Dalloway, Phyn Balior, and Rome. In the bottom right corner was Team Authority, with Zalio as Triple G, Carrie as Steph, and G & G Security. The team composed of Bob Roode, Pain Authors(Ako and Rezor), Barack Colton, B.C., and Braun Strongbone. (Bonus points if you can guess who's a parody of who).

BJ and B.C. started the match with a little stare off. But after Zalio tried pumping B.C up, he was dropped by a right hand from BJ. Who thankfully was given a really powerful fist.

 **1\. 2. 3!**

 **B.C. has been eliminated**

And that brought Zalio and Team Authority in shock. After 10 seconds they rought out Ako who immediately rushed BJ to the rope but as BJ bounced off the ropes Gru tag himself in. When BJ rebounded off the other side he quickly clocked Ako with a right, then Gru came with a running single leg dropkick. The cover

 **1\. 2. 3!**

 **Ako has been eliminated**

You know this is taking to long.

About ten minutes after that Rezor was out with a Coupe-te-Tai form the top.

Five minutes after that Rome and Phyn were out with roll ups with tights grabbing from Roode.

Then he was Barack was gone with a running knee strike from Akira. Along with Rezor.

In the next fifteen minutes Akira and BJ were all that's left of Team Speed thanks to Strongbone. They fought hard against the monster of a man, but they were able to put him down for the count with three rights from BJ and two knees from Akira. And Roode was all that was left.

BJ was dominating Roode for a good portion of time until Carrie distracted the referee with wierd and unlogical story like her father, while Zalio hit BJ from behind with a sledgehammer.

Furious at the dirty elimination of his friend the girls then brutally beat Zalio half to death, then did the same to G & G security. This distracted Bob long enough for Akira to set him for another knee strike.

 **BAM**

Roode goes down.

 **1\. 2. 3!**

 **Ding ding ding**

"Here are your winners, Shinsakai Nakamura, and Team Speed!"

RAWWR And the crowd goes wild, everyone was cheering so loud the roof practically flew off. The heroes were now celebrating in the ring. They did a group hug, and were soon joined by their fallen teammates. Then everyone in the locker room came out to celebrate the downfall of the most evil tyrants they've ever had.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, WHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYY-" Zalio was whining over another humiliating defeat. Carrie was admiring some the signs the fans had, not caring about their lost as usual.

 **ZAP**

And now our heroes have returned after another success.

"Well I can now check 'wrestle a professional main event' off my bucket list." Akira commented on their latest mission.

 **Beep beep beep**

Lara checked her watch "oh, later guys. I'm taking Tyler for a walk around the park, see you at home Akira." She then left the group on the sub-platform.

The three then exited out the store. "I still can't believe Lara already has a 'boyfriend'." Akira going into overprotective brother mode.

"Relax Kira, your sis can handle herself just fine. Now if you'll excuse us, Cass is helping me study for our history test." BJ told his friend.

"That's noy until Friday."

Cass explained to him "Yeah but it takes time to get this(she pointed to a stack of history books in BJ's hands, then to his brain) into that." And then they went off leaving Akira out in the cold.

He walked down the street until he came to stop sign. "Great, little Akira all alone with no company. That's all it is nowadays."

"I'm right here."

GAAAAHH, he jumped at the monotone voice. He looked to see a girl his age with ghostly pale skin and pitch black hair that reached her shoulders. Her bangs were covering her eyes. She wore a black shirt with skull on the front, black jeans, black flats, and a black bat necklace. This was his classmate Rose from his English class, she's into poetry, particularly dark and morbid poems.

"ah Rose, uh didn't see you there."

"Story of my life. What brings you to these parts." She asked with no emotion in her voice, tone, and face.

"I just got off work, the others went off for other things."

"Hmmm, so you're alone?"

"Well I wouldn't saaaayyyyy" he cuaght her looking at him, even though he couldn't see her eyes she was giving him a 'really' look. "Okay maybe I have been a bit lonely for a few days after work."

"Well if your lonely, I have an extra ticket to Bats, Werewolves, and Mimes. My friend bailed last minute, so would you like to go?"

Akira was a little apprehensive, the most dark and brooding soul in his school was asking him to a new horror film. But his need for companionship overpowered him. "Ummm okay, nothing better to do." She gave a teeny bit of a happy smile at that.

"Thanks Akira, come on." And so she led me to the theater where they were playing Bats, Werewolves, and Mimes.

During the movie he jumped a few times at some of the monster attacks, getting a little closer to Rose. But she rested her calm and un-moving hand on his tensed one, and it made him feel kinda better. He doesn't know what to expect, but maybe having this black rose around might not be so bad. She turned to us in and went _shhhhhhhhh_ then rested her head on Akira's shoulder.

 **And that's that for now. Which world will they go to next? Will Zalio ever win? And what's the deal with this new Rose character? Find out next time on**

 **Akira and Lara Zero: Part Time Heroes**

 **WTYL**


	10. Dragon World

**Alright. Akira and Lara's story is now hitting double digits. This will be chapter 10 of my most read fic yet. Anyway last time we saw the debut of Rose, who I am admit is kinda like Lucy Loud from Loud House. But that's not issue here. What does she want with Akira? Well there might be some clues in the future, you'll have to read to find out.**

Our heroes have just arrived at the store ready for for their next mission, but as the others went in Akira caught a glimpse of black out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see his new 'sort of' friend Rose. Broodingly loitering by lamppost. He waved to her, she waved back. He went in with a content smile, which the others saw.

"What were you doing?" Lara asked suspiciously.

"Uhh thinking of how we're gonna defeat Zalio again?" He nervously answer.

Cass walked by a peeked outside. "If I'm not mistaking he was having a far away greet with the specimen of darkness and despair, with a hint of poetic pain."

BJ went wide-eyed. "Dude is she talking about Rose Harven, the scariest girl in school?"

Akira said indigently "Nooooooooo." The others staredat him. "Maybe."

"I'm watching you Akira Shinsuke Zero." His sister gave him the 'watching you' gesture to him. They got on their posts, and Mildred zapped them to their next world.

 **ZAP**

For those of you who watched the show, you know they were transported to what appears to be a military camp for dragons in the clouds. The kids were zapped into the forms their parents had. Cass on the other was now a purple version of Lara's dragon form but had her hair in a bun.

"Okay I guess this is dragon world. I wonder why dad never talked about this." Akira wondered. "Lara check the specs."

"Alright our mission is to fend off the invading unicorn army and defend Wingfire Academy from destruction."

"That's not gonna be easy."

GAH

They turned to see and old friend of their parents, or more specifically Sashi. It was Blaze, one of the academy's best soldiers now he's an officer there.

"You must be Blaze, our mother wouldn't stop talking about you." Lara greeted.

"Ahhh, so old Condor didn't forget about Blaze. You must be new Condor jr i suppose." Blaze asked while speaking in third person like usual.

"In a way."

"Do you always talk like that." Akira asked a little uncomfortably because his dad didn't always like this guy per-say. He told him her mother use to have a thing for Blaze, which Penn wasn't very fond of.

"Like what? Anyway if y'all want to fight the unicorns, then you need to be prepared."

And so he spent the next few hours training them so they can defeat the unicorns. While they were doing that Zalio and Carrie, who were now they same dragons as their parents were tried to ally with the enemy, which didn't work as Zal thought.

 **skip**

So we come to the battle. Some of the dragons fell, some of the unicorns fell. All that was left are the four heroes and General Big Horn. They were kicks, punches, biting, Zalio interference. But after a four way superkick and fire breathe from the heroes, Big Horn retreated.

"Well that ends it." Akira said.

"BTW Renegade and Condor, tell your mom Blaze says hello." Blaze asked them.

 **ZAP**

And our heroes returned.

"We're not really gonna do that are we? You know how dad gets when we talk about Blaze." Akira asked his sister. She looked at him.

"I don't know, he was pretty charming." Lara argued.

"I concur, he does have that effect on womem."

"Can it Cass!"

Anyway when Akira and Lara got back home for dinner, it was sushi night. All was going well until...

"So mom, we went to dragon world today at work." Lara told her mother. The parents choked on their egg-rolls for completely different reasons.

"Dragon World?" they asked. Sashi with anticipation, while Penn asked with anger.

"Uhh yeah and guess who we saw?" "Uh Lara..."

"Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaazzzzzzzzzeeee" Sashi swooned with tiny cartoon hearts floating around.

"Blaze." Penn said with the fury of a million nukes.

 **CRASH**

He was so furious he crush the glass of water in his hand. His wife patted him on the shoulder. "Relax PZ, the kids just saw some old friends of ours."

"Oh that's not how I saw you and _Blaaaaaaaaze!"_ He reminded her with a little disdain in the name of the purple dragon man who once had a hold on his wife's heart.

"Yes but that was years ago, I'm here now with you. The true keeper of my love." She then calmed him down with a kiss on the lips, which he returned with passion. Much to the twins' disgust.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwww."

 **And that's that. Return of dragon world and there still some hard feelings from Penn to Blaze. Well that's his problem. Anyway till next time.**

 **WTYL**


	11. That Pretty World

**Hey sorry I'm a little late, I was at a thing my parents made me attend and we didn't get back until late. Anyway here's chapter number 11.**

Our heroes were now walking down the street on the way to their next hero assignment, but on the way Lara was spotted by Tyler.

"Hey Lara" he greeted as he walked by.

"Hi Tyler" She greeted back with a surprisingly cute tone and voice. "We're still up for that movie on Friday?"

"Wouldn't miss, or else you'd use my intestines as a jump rope." He confirmed with a dash of fear. This WAS LARA ZERO, anger her and goodbye life.

"You know me so well, see yah." She then got back to group. He waved back, wondering how he got a girl as fiery as a Zero twin. Speaking of, she just caught up with the group at a traffic light, their work place was just on the next corner. They all stared at her, she was not comfortable.

"Still not use to it are you?" She asked deadpanned.

"Sorry but Tyler Mendella is meek and studious, you're a pile of dynamite with a short fuse. No offense." BJ told her.

"Why would I be offended by a complement?"

"Point is you and the specimen known as Tyler are total opposites, it's just surprising that you take him over all the other tough guys at our house of learning." Cass pointed out.

"Look, Tyler is nice and considerate and smart. He knows how to treat a lady. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Yeah but sis you're too young to be seeing someone right now, especially if you two don't even look compatible." Akira told his sister in protective brother.

"Hey Akira"

GAH, the four jumped at the intrusion of the dark and mysterious Rose who seemingly teleport-ed right behind the red head. "Hey Rose"

"For my latest poem, I need a word that rhymes with 'doom'"

He thought about this "uhh 'groom', 'bloom', 'bathroom'?"

"I knew I could depend on you." She gave him a quick hug. "We're still on for bowling this Saturday right?" She asked with a little more pleading in her emotionless voice.

"Wouldn't miss it, or else you'd bury me alive." He confirmed with a hint of fear.

"You know me so well, see yah" She said as she left the group to converse. Akira turned around to see his friends staring at him now and his sister giving him a teasing smile.

"And you guys say I have the 'odd' choice."

"Let's just get to work"

The heroes then got to their post to be sent to their next mission.

 **ZAP**

We see the boys and Cass now in the bodies of three green aliens. The Boys in the same ones as their fathers, while Cass was in a top and skirt made of leaves and had war paint all over a now nice bod. Aww great I'm turning into one those people. ( **BANG** , owwww) much better.

"What's with the get up?" BJ asked uncomfortably. Cass was just as scared.

"Yeah this is kinda... revealing for me." Yeah she recently had 'the talk' and now that she was in a world where there is not a lot of options for clothing.

"Your lucky."

GAH, they jumped at the very familiar voice.

"Lara where are you" Akira asked.

"I'm right here doofus."

BJ raised an eyebrow. "Are you in the hideous and gross dragon we're riding on?"

"No," the dragon raised her head to look at the three. And when they saw the thing wearing her specs, they realized. "I AM the hideous and gross dragon you're riding." She informed in a tone that could kill an army.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh."

"Now I know why mom never let dad talk about this world." The twins said simultaneously. "Jinx you owe me sandwich."

She then gave the mission briefing "Our mission, is to watch over the new queen (the pretty and shallow princess from the show, who's name I have no idea how to pronouce) and King Grinkon's twins from the invading aliens that are planning to kidnap until the queen relinquishes her throne."

"Ok so how will we know where to find them?" Akira asked.

"AAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH"

"Aw come on, it's not even a real spider."

"Get it away from me"

They over heard a little conflict. "I think I have an idea." Lara the lowered down to small clearing. When they landed they saw a lovely young purple lady in a grass bikini getting chased by a big purple grinkon in a loin cloth with a spider on a pole and string. They ran around in circles until they saw the group watching them. "I'm guessing you two are the ones were watching."

"Who's to tell?" the monster asked sternly.

"Grinkon Junior don't be rude." The girl demanded sternly.

"Can't be too careful sis."

"Forgive me, he's not that great with talking to new people. I am princess Marceliangericonia Grinkon, but my friends call me Marcy. And this my brother.

"Grinkon Jr, or Grink."

"Sorry to break up this little meet-n-greet but I'm afraid I'll have to take those two." They saw Zalio in the same form his dad was.

But Grink just flicked him away off to a far away island while Marcy just blew his forces away with her magic.

Well the rest was very uneventful.

 **ZAP**

After the mission the group went on their separate ways until school tomorrow. When the twins got home they saw their parents wsiting for them with letters in their hands. Penn held up a letter assigned to Lara with little hears around it, Sashi held up one to Akira with the 'i' dotted with a black heart with bat wings. They gulped knowing what this was about.

"Care to explain these." The parents asked at the same time.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"We'll discuss this later, right now you need to know what you're getting into." Sashi said seriously. "Lara come to your room with me." She grabbed her daughter by the hand for a serious discussion.

"And Akira, sit down with me" the guys of the house sat on opposite sides of the couch.

The twins were given something no kid wants to hear about.

The 'Talk'.

 **One really uncomfortable topic later**

"Goodbye childhood."

 **And that's it for now. Til next time.**


	12. Problems in Life Pt 1

**Alright I doing another chapter today make up for yesterday's inactive writing. Anyway this one will be different. Not as much as the teens mission, more as the the stuff that happens in the real world. This will be mostly about the twins budding 'romances' with Rose the dark princess and Tyler.**

And so we start of with Akira and Rose having a little picnic in the cemetery. Rose suggested the place cause it cleanses her soul from the difficulties of life. Weird I know, but he didn't mind. He says it's a way to be more connected to those who lived their lives the best they could.

Rose was just finishing up her blood pudding. "Ahhh this is nice. You, me. Alone. In the resting places of lost lives." In a way he did find her company enjoyable.

"I agree, though without the 'resting places' part, but I don't mind as long as I'm with you." Rose sighed, not with her usual gloominess.

 **Beep Beep Beep**

He got an alert on his MUHU. Rose was getting a little suspicious. "Okay seriously what's with that device thing. It's the third date this week."

"Oh they just need me at work, I had a great time with but I should go." Akira got up to leave.

"But it's Saturday, the hardware store is closed."

I know what you're thinking, what she talking about? Well you see Rose once asked him where goes for work, but given the job he has he thought it wouldn't be a good idea to tell her that he was a part time hero defending the multi-verse against many types of evil and monsters and other threats to the universe. So he told a teeny tiny white lie, or that's what he said.

"Riiiiiiiiiiggght" she gave him narrowed eyes under her bangs. "I gotta go tell the customers." He gave her a small kiss on her pale cheek and ran for it. "Hmmmmm"

 **With Lara**

The other Zero twin was right now at Tyler's house, he was tutoring her for this big test in Algebra.

"And what do you get when you multiple the square root of 169 by 4?"

"Hmmmmm the square root of 169 is 13, multiply that by four. X equals 52." Lara did the math.

"Correct again that's all of them." Tyler counted.

"And remember." She reminded while tapping her cheek.

He sighed and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then Lara got a buzz on her MUHU.

"Uh what's with that anyway?" He asked her.

"Uhhhh you know they need me at work." She told him getting her things ready to leave.

"But I thought the hardware store was closed on Saturday."

"Ohhhhhhhh right." Yeah she told the same thing to Tyler when he asked Lara what she did for work after school. "Igottogotellthecustomers!" She said quickly then ran off faster than Sonic The Hedgehog to a chili-dog stand.

He was getting a little worried about her. He needed to know why.

 **After**

The heroes were now in that mid evil world that started the TV show. The twins and BJ were in the same forms as their parents, and Cass was like Lara but green with a grey dress. They were all battling an army of goblins. Actually BJ was turning the ones that went after him into cupcakes.

"You know you won't be able to hide this from your significant others." Cass reminded the Zero twins.

"Rose already has dealt with enough death and lost in her life, I don't want to know what she'll do if she found out I do something insures death." Akira gave his reason for not telling the goth while slicing through enemies with his sword. "And we're not dating." He denied that last one.

"Same for me and Tyler, he won't listen. He comes from a family that's way overprotective. Though we wish we would tell them." She said while shooting arrows at her goblins.

 **At the Hardware store**

Speaking of Tyler and Rose, they were just at the hardware store. And they found a closed sign on the front door, to their not surprised.

"Sigh, nothing. What's up with Akira? Why won't he just tell me what he does?" Rose asked with a little sadness.

"Hmmm maybe it's something he doesn't want you to worry about. I think that's also the reason Lara doesn't want to tell me." He said thoughtfully then sad. He then got an idea. **Ding** came a lit up lightbulb cartoonly. Which she through away in the trash. She pulled out some sort of tracking radio. "I've recently implanted a tracking chip into Lara in case she ever got kidnapped by ninjas, aliens, or very sick sick men with no lives."

Rose looked at him with a weird-ed out face. "You chipped your girlfriend? Who can crush your skull if she finds out about this?"

Tyler gasped "I said to much. Look just come on." He dragged her to where their beaus were.

 **Later**

They were just outside

"Junk Stuff?"

"That's what it says." Tyler put away the device as he and Rose entered the store. They looked everywhere and found nothing. Tyler then went to lean on the back wall. "Well that's just g-REAAAAT. oof!" He fell back trough a paper like wall. She followed him. And then they saw some strange device hooked up to a portal on the far wall.

"What the...? They looked on in confusion, or whatever emotion Rose was feeling. When they what was on the portal screen, well...

.

.

.

..."WHAT THE BLAZES?!"  
Akira and Lara battling an army of goblins. They went wide-eyed. So wide Roses eyes actually popped out of her hair. Tyler went slack jawed.

They saw Mildred walking in and demand some answers.

"WHAT IS AKIRA/LARA DOING IN THERE?!" They asked with a mix of fear and anger, much to the strange lady's surprise. Knowing who these two are and there affiliation with the twins, this wasn't good.

"uhhhh who are these 'Akira and Lara' you speak of." She acted not knowing who her main heroes are.

"LARA LOOK OUT" They saw Lara dodging a fire ball.

"Thanks Akira."

Tyler and Rose gave her looks.

"It's aaaaaaaaaaaaa student movie."

"OOUCH BJ"

"Sorry Cass!"

"We're not actors in some moving picture slideshow. Street name: movie."

"It's video game" Mildred was desperate.

"OWW BJ"

"sorry"

"This is not some game, IT'S REAL!"

Tyler and Rose gasped as Mildred left.

"THIS IS A REAL AND DANGEROUS SITUATION IN WE ARE CURRENTLY DEALING WITH!"

"LOOK AT THE TWINS GO RISKING THEIR LIVES"

They shielded their eyes from the massive explosion happening.

 **ZAP**

"Another day another win thanks to you guys" BJ congratulated the twins.

"Indeed, we wouldn't have done it without you two." Cass agreed.

"It was not-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"

The twins screamed when they saw the furious faces on their significant others. Even through her bangs, Akira can see the disappointment in Rose's eyes.

"Uhhh hey guys."

"Care to explain mister/miss."

"Uhhh-"

"Alone." Rose and Tyler then dragged them out of the store and off to a private place.

"I'd rather have witness."

BJ and Cass shook their heads 'no'.

 **One explanation later**

"Part time heroes!" Tyler said scaredly.

"Protecting the multi-verse." Rose said with a hint of anger and fear in her monotoned voice.

"How long did you think this would last?" They both asked angrily.

"Not long." The twins admitted guilty. "Look we're really sorry we lied but just let us explain-" Akira tried to appeal to them.

"What's there to explain. It's over" Rose said darkly.

The twins then got on their knees and begged "NOOOOOOOO PLEASE DON'T DUMP US I LOVE YOU WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

"Woah woah woah there guys we're not breaking up with you guys." Tyler assured them.

"Really?"

"We meant your heroing is over" Rose explained to them.

"What?" Akira and Lara were confused.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me Lara, I'm not letting you go." Tyler told Lara.

"Same to you for me Akira. But we don't want you guys getting seriously hurt or worst." Rose told Akira.

"So we told that weird lady..."

.

.

.

.

..." **You quit!** " They told the Zeroes with epic stern.

They gasped!

 **GASP**

 **To be continued**


	13. Problems in Life Pt 2

**Previously on Akira and Lara Zero Part time heroes. The twins careers were making rising concerns for their significant others. With Tyler's inherited overprotective nature and Rose's refusal to face the lost of another loved one, they didn't take too kindly to when they found out what they really do after school. Akira and Lara were scared they were getting two tickets to Dumped Town, but instead they got the last thing they wanted to hear.**

 **"We told that weird lady.."**

 **"You quit!"**

 **GASP**

 **What's to happen next, read and see**

After getting the new that their lovers made them quit, Akira and Lara were miserable. They lost the thing they loved more than anything, but unfortunately Rose and Tyler meant more to them so they just accepted. They just really wanted them safe, but was it worth? So after saying their goodbyes Akira and Lara dreaded on home to tell their folks what they did. Saying Sashi was not happy was the Understatement of the Millennium.

"THEY MADE YOU QUIT?!" Sashi yelled at the sobbing twins who were wallowing in their pajamas. Akira in his white undershirt and blue shorts, and Lara who wore a purple night gown and had her hair down. Both were eating two gallons of ice cream, Akira had chocolate and Lara had cookie dough.

"Yeah" they both confirmed with the misery of a kid who lost their puppy.

"I GONNA GIVE THOSE TWO A PIECE OF MY MIND!" She headed for the girl ready to turn the lovers into tomorrow's dinner. But before she could reach the door know her husband tried to cease her wrath.

"Sash calm down."

"Those two deprived my babies of their favorite thing! DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" She was gravely pissed.

"Honey before you do something that could land you in the big house, listen. Remember when your parents made you quit being a sidekick?" She nodded still seething with the rage of a sleep deprived bear. "Look they were trying to hard to protect you and they're going through your exact problem." She thought about it and realized it was like back when she was a teen and her parents made her quit.

After calming down her fury she went over and sat between her kids and hugged them with comfort. "Don't worry kids, it'll be okay."

 **Monday**

BJ and Cass entered Junk Stuff, though they were a bit concerned how well they could do without the twins. Akira told BJ what happend between him, his sister, Rose, and Tyler while Lara told Cass. Just then Mildred jumped down from the ceiling in front of them.

"No Akira and Lara today, found best replacements I'd find on short notice."

 **Later in their mission**

Her 'replacements' were just two old men.

"We surrender."

They were in clown world and BJ and Cass were tied up in a pie surrounded by giant knives.

 **"The Pie cutting contest will begin in 3**

"Yeah this isn't working.

 **Right after the mission**

They just walked into the main store part of the place.

"I can not believe we were able to score a surprising last second win like that!" BJ was so stoke for their close victory.

"I believe if we were to put it in words, no one believe what happened."

Soon the old guys were carried out by a bear escorted by Mildred.

"Careful Kelly the Bear, don't puncture them." After dumping out the trash, Mildred reunited with BJ and Cass.

"Let's face it guys, we got lucky. We need Akira and Lara." Cass got right to the point.

"Yeah but what can we do, Rose and Tyler won't let them be heroes." BJ pointed out the problem.

"I know which is why I have an idea."

 **Tomorrow**

And so we see the four main teens, Rose, and Tyler watching a filmed project of Akira and Lara's best highlights from previous missions, from a coach on the sub platform with the couples on the seats and BJ and Cass on the arm rests.

"As you can see the twins have shown more than exceptional capability of defending the multiverse and battling many different types of foes and obstacles." Cass explained to glasses wearing boy and goth girl.

"They come from a long family of part time heroes. They're phenomenal." BJ said.

"Look we get they're strong and all, but for how long can they do this without serious harm?" Tyler asked worriedly while holding Lara close to him.

"Yeah, no one lasts forever." Rose said monotonously while wrapping herself around Akira.

"Well I guess there's no convincing you two...' BJ said then

.

.

.

... "NOW" He shouted while he and Cass jumped off.

Next thing the twins knew was they were getting zapped into a mission with their lovers.

"Wait WHAT?!" They realized it was a trap. "WHEN WE GET OUT OF THIS YOU'RE ALL DEAD!"

 **ZAP**

The next thing Tyler and Rose knew was that they were in a world some kind of space station in outfits similar to Star Trek. Rose's eyes were still covered by her hair.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH WE'RE IN SPACE!" Tyler screamed.

"Dude we've been in space for 7 years straight." The crew laughed at the boy.

"What is the meaning of this?" Rose asked Akira with a hint of anger.

"We didn't plan this, anyway since we're here. Lara check the specs." Akira said.

"Alright I guess, Anyway our mission"' **dah' Tyler yelped when he saw the projection coming from Lara's specs** " ugh rookie, anyway we have to diffuse a a cortex bomb the Flordonan army set down in the tiny village of Sekna."

"Down where? How?" Asked Tyler.

Then they were in a teleporter onthe ship. Which teleported them to their destination.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH" Tyler sceamed again.

They turned to look around the bushes they were hiding in a saw a group of purple aliens in battle gear with antennas holding several tiny yellow aliens with claws and whiskers surrounded by a giant bomb like the one form the show.

"Okay look we need to diffuse that bomb-" Lara was interuupted by Tyler.

"Bomb! What do you do here Lara? How are you not dead yet?"

"Listen Tyler, I know this is all crazy and dangerous. But I've been prepared for everything me and my brother are sent to. We fight bad guys, save lives and save the multiverse. This was what our parents did at our age. This is what our grandparents did. You don't have to worry about me. I've been through way worst than this, and I'm still standing this day. This is my dream, let me live it." Lara finished her epiphany.

"And Rose, you don't have to fear losing me. I've delt with trolls, goblins, haunted mechanical animals, sharks, and other dangerous things and I'm still here. I know you worry I'll get hurt, but you don't have to take this away from me." Akira told Rose.

Rose and Tyler were now filled with guilt and shame, they then suddenly hugged their respective Zero twin and held them close with tears in their eyes. The twins hugged back. "We're sorry."

"It's okay, we love you guys."

"We love you too."

"Uh don't mean to ruin the moment but the bomb." The were interrupted by a tiny alien who told them there was still a thing that could end their existence.

"Oh right."

"Would you guys like to help?" Akira asked the two inexperience kids that were with them.

"Really, after what we did?" Asked Rose.

"You did to protect us, it's fine."

"Uh I don't know" Tyler was unsure.

"Please Ty-ty, for me?" Lara asked him in the cute voice that made him weak plus a pair of big sad eyes.

" _sigh,_ __I can never say no to that face. So what's the plan."

The twins smirked.

And so Tyler distracted half the army, Rose scared the other half away. The twins were able to save the Seknans by launching the bomb at the main Flordonian ship.

"PWOEKDJDMDLSHMSODJHDKNKSPLOPKRLKCJD! (NOOOOO we had one last payment on that)" complained the general.

The twins regrouped with their lovers who glomped them in death hugs.

"THAT WAS AWESOME! YOU WERE AMAZING LARA!"

"Yeah we were great out there Akira"

"hehe Thanks guys"

"We sorry for having you quit. We went a little overboard." Apologized Tyler.

"It's okay. You had the best intentions" Lara forgave him.

"We promise to never do it again." Rose promised Akira.

"Thanks my dark queen." She sighed happily at the nickname from her beau.

Two nearby flordonians were watching their little moent.

"PEOOJDEOEDKEHEJDHEJEHDEGEJKHEKDNRUCHH (I can't believe it took this long for them to support the twins.)" said the one on the left.

"WOENBDUENOEMDIDIEJOEIDNDNSVJANAOSNSLMID, JKNSOWHIJDIOHHKNSLSNLMWOHDKLEJL (Sometimes you do drastic things for the ones you love, even it hurts them)." Said the one on the right.

The couples leaned in and

 **ZAP**

Akira and Rose shared a kiss, while Lara shared one with Tyler. They didn't noticed they were zapped back to their world. The twins were so happy with their lovers, nothing could ruin this. The others were proud of their work.

The items separated for air.

"So can we still be heroes." Asked Akira.

"Sure my shadow prince" Rose allowed him with a peck on his cheek.

"Same to you Lara." Tyler laid a gentle one on her cheek as well.

Mildred came down and offered them something. "If you want you can apply and join team on missions. The more the merrier."

"Uhhhhh" Ty and Rose were a little surprised and unsure.

"Oh now we can do this together, and you won't have to worry about running out on dates." Akira told Rose with enthusiasm.

"Come on Tyler, that way you can make sure I'm totally safe. You are good with medical situations." Lara pleaded Tyler.

After some thought they decided. "Hmmm, oh alright." They told the twins much to their enjoyment.

"YES" they then grabbed their respective partners into another kiss.

Things were now gonna be different with two more additions to the team. Evil had better be ready, for this just got a whole lot worst for them.

 **And that concludes that. Now the Zeroes can enjoy being part time saviors of the multiverse with their lovers. Tyler for his expertise in medical emergencies and and extra brains, and Rose for her stealth and ability to terrify an entire room.**

 **Till next time when these two newbies have their first certified mission.**

 **WTYL**


	14. Superhero World- I'll always be Super

**Alright time for the next chapter in the twins' story. Now with two new additions to the team. Tyler Mendella, part time medic and boyfriend of Lara Zero. And Rose Harven, part time scout and girlfriend of Akira Zero. Lets see how these two fair in their first official mission.**

 **And note this will be a tribute to the late Adam West, the original Batman and voice of one of the superheroes from the world on the show.**

We are now in the final step in hiring Rose and Tyler to the part time hero team. After they made their loves quit and go on a surprise mission with the Zeroes, they decided to let them continue to defend the multiverse. They were also given the opportunity to join them so they can help keep them safe and the balance of the worlds. Right now the two are standing in front of the group on the platform facing Mildred so they can get to go with the group.

"Now raise your right hand." They raised their right hands. "Fingers spread." They did that. "Turn your head and cough."

They turned their heads the realized "Wait what?"

"Nothing, now put your left hand over your heart." Tyler did that. Everyone looked at Rose. "Or the dark abyss where your heart should be?" Rose then did as she was told. "Now repeat after me: I swear."

" **I swear"**

"Pledge to be awesome part time hero team members"

 **"Pledge to be awesome part time hero team members"**

"And to never ever ever ever ever ever tell anyone I am protecting the balance of the multiverse."

 **"And to never ever ever ever ever tell anyone I am protecting the balance of the multiverse"** They finished.

"You left out one ever"

 **"Ever"**

 **BONG**

"It is done." She then presented their MUHUs which they recieved. "Tyler Mendella, Part Time Medic. Rose Harven, Part Time Scout. Go join others." She then pressed a button on a remote which added two spots to the platform.

They then went to their new positions. Akira faced his dark clad girlfriend "Are you excited to go on your first mission babe."

She turned to peek a glance at the red headed half Asian "If I had a heart, it be swelling right now."

"You ready honey cakes?" Lara asked her boyfriend.

"Probably not my little ninja flower." Tyler admitted.

And soon they were

 **ZAP**

transported to a city area, but their was a difference.

"Ha ha, Superhero world. AWESOME" Akira shouted in joy as he flew around in the same body as his father when he went here. Lara and BJ were in the same forms as their parents. Cass was in a lab coat and brown dress pants, but had a pack which sprouted four mechanical limbs. Tyler was now big and blue, had giant muscles and only wore a pair of orange shorts. He was basically a blue Hulk. And Rose was zapped into a woman with a black leotard and coat and wielded a shovel. Her eyes still concealed.

"HOLY SMOKES, though I do like having muscles for once." Tyler was surprised by his new figure.

"Glad you like it boo boo bear. I sure do." Flirted Lara in her skunk hero form while climbing on Tyler's new biceps.

"Grave Digger, ready to bury evil alive." Rose presented her new hero form in her usual toneless voice.

"Pretty hot Rose." Said a very flustered Akira to his dark lady. He looked away for a moment to not get aroused by Rose's new body and outfit. Then he found her right beside him. GAH.

"I'm happy you think so." She put her arm free arm around him.

"Anyway Lara check the specs." Akira asked his sister, wanting to move on to the mission before he gets seduced by his shadow queen.

"Fine," relented Lara who was busy feeling Tyler's new giant muscular body' "Anyway today is the funeral for oldest hero in this world: Captain Super Captain. Who died of old age at 98, our mission is to make sure it's completed before the enemy can ruin it with Professor Evil Professor's funeral."

"Wait didn't dad say the Professor was trapped in the Most Dangerous World Imaginable?" Asked a confused Akira.

"Don't ask me." Defended an equally confused Lara.

 **At the funeral**

The heroes were now in the park where the funeral was taking place. All the hero's who the twins' and BJ's parents met was there. Rose went up to start the show.

"Dearly beloved heroes, we are here to say farewell to one of our greats: Captaaaiiiiiiin Suuuuuuppppeeer Captaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin. Does he really say it like that?" Everyone nodded. But then they were interrupted by Zalio who was in the form his dad had, and Carrie who was that thing her dad was.

"Sorry to interrupt but-"

"do you have any manners?"

GAH, the two part time villains jumped when Rose suddenly appeared behind them.

"We are in the middle of saying goodbye to nice soul, and I will not have YOU RUINING THIS FOR ME. NOW IF YOU WANT T LIVE YOU BETTER LEAVE AND LET THIS GO AS SCHEDULED YOU SAD OLD MAN!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, they then ran away screaming at the outburst from the dark new recruit to team hero.

"Now where were we?" And the funeral went on without a hitch.

After the funeral the heroes laid down under a big tree in the park. Akira and Rose were snuggled up beside each other, Lara rested on Tyler's lap and laid back with her head resting on his chest, and Cass and BJ were resting next to each other.

"So guys how was your first mission?" Akira asked their new teammates.

"It was scary, terrifying, and... kind cool." Tyler said still getting use to his new job.

"Don't worry Ty-ty." Encouraged Lara who turned around to face her now giant blue beau. "You'll get the hang of it, I'll make sure of it." She then gave him a small peck on the lips, which brought a little smile in Tyler.

"What about you Rose?" Tyler asked his mistress of the night.

"Hmm okay. I'm glad it had to do with a coffin and a dead guy. May CSC rest in peace." Rose said. Then they all bowed their heads in respect.

 **Meanwhile**

Zalio and Carrie were just zapped back to 'Whatever on a Stick', Carrie with a smile that could rival her daddy and Zalio with a frown that could rival his father.

"Great, now we got two more kids to deal with." Complained Zalio.

"Well while you were losing again" Zalio glared at their boss. Who was just like Mildred, but as a weird possibly European man. They now him as 'Milferd'. "I picked new addition to villain team to counteract the new links to hero team." He went to back and brought back someone neither knew at at all.

This guy had the appearance of a 17 year old grey skinned human like creature in a black cloak. He lowered his hood to show blood red hair, green snake eyes, and a scar that goes across his face.

"Meet Zeodore Malacheska. Or Zed for short. Fresh from the army of Mettaraun."

Zalio went wide eyed. "You mean from 'The army of Lord Mettaraun'. The most evil and diabolic being in existence, the one who escaped the Most Dangerous World Imaginable without a portal. I thought he was banished and left powerless."

"He was" the being called Zed explained. "But the rest of us are on a mission to bring him back. And stay out of my way." He then left, but not before turning on his human disguise. A 17 year old white male.

"He seems nice." Said an oblivious Carrie.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this." Said a terrified Zalio.

 **And that's all or chapter 14**

 **Quick shout out to LegionnaireBlaze, you finally got your hero world and funeral for the guy who pronouces his name way too long. And to the guest called HEROS Central for an idea on a greater evil, also you can quit it with sending worlds in. I got like over a dozen to do so relax and wait.**

 **What's the deal with this 'Zed' character and what is he up to? I'd keep an eye on him.**


	15. Pysco Killer World

**Alright time for chapter 15. Little warning the world here will be a little dark.**

We see our extended group of heroes just reach the junk shop where they go to protect the balance of the multiverse, they looked next door to find Zalio, Carrie, and someone they never saw before. This guy looked liked a 17 tear old white male with pitch black hair, blood red shirt, jeans, and sneakers. What caught them was the scar that went over his right eye, nose, and left cheek, along with a with this cold dead expression. Something didn't seem right with this guy. He snapped his head to face the heroes.

"EEP" they jumped. Then they went inside. Though back with Zed, he was lost in thought. _What happened between us sis?_ He then went inside the 'restaurant'.

The teens just entered the secret room with that guy on their minds. "Anyone else saw that?" Akira asked a bit worriedly.

"Even my boys are shaking" Lara admitted with her fists and feet shaking in fear.

"I may have peed a little." BJ admitted.

"Something wasn't quite sound with that guy." Cass pointed out.

"Good thing I brought six pairs of pants." Said a quacking Tyler.

Rose was just silent, _Oh no, not now._ "Rose" she yelped at the sudden voice of her boyfriend "Are you okay, is it about that guy?" Akira has learned to detect whatever emotion Rose was feeling over the time they've been dating, and he sensed she was in slight fear in more ways then one. Not wanting to worry her red headed muse she told him.

"Uhh, it's nothing." She said with a shy smile.

He rested his hand on her shoulder "Well when you're ready to talk about it, I'll be there to listen." Akira assured her in a loving and comforting tone, he then left a small peck on her black lips and went to their spots with the others. _I don't know, maybe it's best he doesn't know._ She turned to us and pleaded we don't say a word. She then joined them to go on their next mission, which is not gonna be pretty.

 **ZAP**

They were then seen in a small apartment in a city at night time, they were still in the same clothes as they entered.

"Okay Lara check the specs" said Akira.

"Alright 'Three pysco killers have escaped from prison and are on the loose in the city" **uh oh** " Jason Voorheers, Micheal Myers, and Freddy Kruegar. We have to get all three back into prison by midnight tonight'."

"DId-did-did you say, pysco killers" Tyler asked with fear. Just then they heard a pounding on the door, they ran to a corner and shook in fear as the door was busted down and the three murders they were assigned to look for burst in.

" **SURPRISE BITCHES"**

Thee teens screamed and jumped out the window. Akira and Rose went down the left street, Cass and BJ ran right, and Lara and Tyler went straight. All running and screaming for their lives.

Zalio in Jason the ordered his minion and Zed. " **Carrie you take the right road, Zed you take left. I got the middle"**

 **"You got it Zally" said Carrie, even in Kruegar's body she still acts over positive.**

 **"Whatever"** ** _I'm coming sis._** **Zed ran out to find the red headed boy and goth.**

 **Akira and Rose**

Akira then called his teammates on his MUHU to tell them his plan while running "Alright listen we all run to the prison gates, they'll follow us and meet there"

"You know we shouldn't have split up like that, it's rule numer 12 in horror movies. It gives the killers the chance to pick us off one by one!" Tyler pointed out in a terrified manner.

"No time for that Tyler just run, there's a map of this city in our MUHUs, just follow the directions and run!" Lara said then ran faster.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Tyler then went to catch up to his girlfriend. This si serious even Lara was scared. They Signed off.

"Good luck guys" BJ and Cass signed off.

"Let's hope the others make it." And then they ran faster.

All while being hunted down by the killers.

Zed saw them up ahead and ran after them.

 **Later**

Soon they all got to the prison and soon they were ambushed by the villains.

" **This is your last victory Zeroes. You're finished. Zed start with the goth girl".**

 **Zed stepped forward to a kneeling and injured Rose. She was hurt and sobbing. Zed raised his butcher knife to strike.**

 **But then he looked at her and**

 **SLICE**

 **Faster than any of them could see he cut off Zalio/Jason's left leg and Carrie/Freddy's arms.**

 **"WHAT"**

 **"Hey that didn't hurt"**

The heroes were shocked to no end. Then they saw Zed jam the knife in his new neck. Then the three were surrounded by cops and gurads and helicopters.

 **"Nobody move, you're surrounded you monsters!"**

Zalio and Carrie looked at Zed.

 **ZAP**

When the villains returned.

"What did you do, we had them beat." Zalio complained to their new teammate. Zed just stared at him, and walked out.

At the same time the heroes were exiting the store in confusion. "What exactly happen out there. He was in lined to kill Rose but, he just choked and gave the win to us." Wondered a confused Akira.

"Uh yeah that's what happened, he choked. His first mission and all. Haha." Laughed a worried Rose.

"I can relate to him. Well I'll just be heading on home, see yah guys tomorrow." Tyler then went on home before giving a peck to Lara on the cheek.

"Catch you later dudes." BJ and Cass went home.

"Lets head back shall we?" Lara asked her brother.

"You want me to walk you home Rose?" Asked Akira.

"Uhh you guys go on home, I'll be fine." said Rose

"Okay" he gave her a kiss on the lips "bye" then he and kis sister went on back to their house. Rose stayed back to see Zalio and Carrie went back to their residences, but Zed stayed.

She took a deep breathe and slowly went over to Zed who was leaning on the side of the building. "Zeddy"

"Rosaria." He greeted while not looking at her.

"That was my slave name. I have a new life here." Rose pointed out annoyed.

"Well enjoy it while it lasts, when Metteraun is freed it all be gone." Zed said equally annoyed.

"Why do you even stay in this army if you know you hate it?"

"Sometimes you go in too far, and you can't get out. Why did you joined the hero team, you know if I was on the other side of you and I had to end your life, that's the last I ever want."

"I know things have been rough between us in the last few years. But I like it here, I can do what I want, I have friends, a loving boyfriend, freedom."

"And I'm happy you got to live that freedom. Something I'll never get to experience." Zed lowered his head in sad shame.

Rose looked more sad than usual, she then gave him a small hug. Zed wrapped an arm around her, something he haven't done in along time. "Be careful sis, I love you."

"You two bro, I love you too." They then separated and went their separate ways. They knew things were not gonna be easy.

 **What did we just read? This just sort of came out. What's gonna happen with Zed and Rose now they're on opposite sides of the battlefield? Will the other ever find out? And what world will they go to next?**

 **Stay tuned for more**

 **Akira and Lara Zero: Part Time Heroes**


	16. Beach World

**Alright I'm bored, I'm doing another chapter today. And I chose this world because it's summer.**

Our heroes were stepping into the portal room, when they got in their positions on the sub platform they saw Kelly the bear building a sand castle and Dave the robot sun bathing in a sun lamp.

"I think I can take a guess on where we're going." Snarked Akira.

"You better grab your sunblock, cause you're going to the beach today"

"Yay" Rose monotonously cheered.

"I didn't think you were into the beach."

"Two words: shark attacks"

 **ZAP**

Our heroes were now sent to a deserted boardwalk. Akira and Lara were now lifeguards. Akira wearing a pair of red swim shorts with a white cross on the left leg, while Lara was in a red one-piece with a cross on the left side of her chest. BJ was now in a pair of blue shorts and flip flops (actually he always wears flip flops), Tyler was now in green swim shorts and a white swim shirt. Cass was in a grey one-piece, and still had her glasses. Rose was actually in a black two-piece bikini and a black sun hat.

"Alright beach world. Pretty cool i guess." Said Akira while he was admiring Rose in her current form.

"Hmm despite my hatred for the sun, I guess this place has some perks." Admitted Rose while feeling her new body because she knew Akira was focusing on her.

"Where is everyone?" Asked BJ as he pointed out that they were the only occupants.

"Uh babe, check the specs." Asked Tyler.

"Alright, 'Crystal Shores Beach was the most popular beach in the country, until thee giant crabs have scared off everyone. We have to take back the beach by defeating the crab beasts in battle.'"

They head on down to the shore waiting for their targets. They each had a harpoon gun, after learning how to use them.

After fifteen seconds, they saw the monsters.

Out of the water came a crab three stories tall with huge claws, and dark red eyes. It was followed by two slightly smaller crab beasts.

"Looks like we're having crab-legs tonight." Akira said in a cool way.

"You're gonna need a life guard when we're done." Countered Zalio the crab beast.

"Uh he is the lifeguard, and so is Lara." told Carrie. "You know I was once a lifeguard, though it only lasts thirteen seconds after I-"

"Let's just do this she'll be there forever."

And so the six heroes and two male and actually evil villains did battle while Carrie just mindlessly told her short lived lifeguard job story. She really is Larry's daughter.

Zalio was swatting his now giant crab claws at Akira, Rose and Cass who dodged all of his attacks. Same to thing with Zed along with Lara, BJ, and Tyler. Akira and Cass shot their harpoons at Zalio's tiny eyes, blinding him while Rose brought out a giant pair of lobster cutters from thin air and crushed his claws with it. So Zal then retreated.

Zed got a couple hits on BJ and Lara, but when one went down the other came back thanks to Tyler. And the three on one came into effect on Zed and they stabbed his crab body repeatedly until his carb form died.

After Carrie retreated while dragging the other crabs into the ocean, the town's people came in view to congratulate our heroes. Tyler and Lara shared a hug, BJ and Cass fist bumped, while Rose leaped into a blushing Akira's arms. She leaned her head into his ear and whispered "Maybe this beach thing isn't so bad. It has it's 'advantages'" She said with a hint of seduction and a small wiggle in her hips against Akira's trunks.

Akira blushed even more "You have a crazy demented mind Rose, but that's what I love about you." And so they shared a big wet one.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWw, get a room."

 **And that's all for now. I had to include a summer chapter before the season's over.**

 **WTYL**


	17. The Staff of Eternus

**Okay time for Seventeen. I like to point out that in between some a few regular missions, there will be a little special mission for the heroes. And you're about to see what they're for.**

We cut to our heroes sitting on a coach while Mildred was showing them something on a film projector on the portal doors.

"His name, is Lord Metteraun. The most dangerous and evil being to ever exist. He and his vast army have laid waist to every world they have been to, and if he makes it to Earth Realm, all as we know it would fall." She showed the next slide which showed a burning earth. The teens were freaked out, Rose was scared more than the others. Then she showed the first part time team ever hired "But thankfully first part time hero team were lucky enough to banish him to the void of worlds" which was shown a dark abyss" but a couple years ago he managed to escape and end up in the Most Dangerous World Imaginable, the combined evil of that world and him has tipped the entire balance of the multiverse out of whack." then she showed 12 shadowed objects "We need to find the Twelve Ancient Relics, their combined power when used correctly can successfully delete Metteraun out of existence forever." everyone was relieved "but if Mettaraun's army can get their hands on all twelve, he will be too powerful for anybody to contend with" they were scared again "the relics have been scattered all across the multiverse, and team evil will be looking for them, because one of Mettaraun's soldiers are already here "she showed them the current team evil with Zed circled "this is Zeodore Malacheska, the number one soldier to Lord Mettaraun" everyone gasp, Rose just stayed silent "he's the youngest to ever gain title of general, after his family was kidnapped and separated from his lost sister" she showed those events happening to the kids fear.

When they saw a young happy Zed next to girl with black hair that covered her eyes, they were in total disbelief. "hey that girl looks like..." they turned with wide eyes to Rose who had her hands covering her face in shame and fear.

"Mildrrreee"

The slovic woman just realized "oh wait, secret from friends."

"WHAT"

Rose then started to shed little black tears "Rose is this true?" Akira asked his girlfriend.

" _sniff,_ I try to forget my past. All the things that has happen to me and my brother. What he's become, he wants out but can't. I didn't want you guys to think I was evil. You guys are the closest friends I have, I don't want to lose it." She then continued to softly cry. She then felt a warm embrace happening, Akira wrapped his arms around her little goth frame tightly. He cried as she hugged back.

"I'm sorry to hear that Rose, it must have been hard. But you're not gonna go through it alone. We'll be here for you" her friends gave her comforting smiles "I'll. Be here for you" he then gave her a soft peck on her lips. She never felt so happy in a long time.

The moment was then interrupted "Alright enough, I've successfully pinpointed the world you'll be looking for first relic

 **The Staff of Eternus (A gold rod like staff with a plus on the top)**

 **This grants the user healing powers and the ability to raise the dead. It also gives it's wielder eternal life.**

These relics must be apprehended by certain member of a team. The hero, sidekick, wiseman, genius, medic, or scout. Tyler" Said boy stood up" you must be the one to achieve the staff, for it will respond to your protective and nurturing nature. Especially to Lara." the couple then blushed.

Tyler was awestruck "woah, I get a staff that grants healing powers. Sweet."

"But you must get to the staff first before team evil gets it. I've upgraded Lara's specs to locate exact location of relics, starting wioth the Staff of Etuernus. Everyone to your positions" they moved to their spots. "you'll be transported to world with first of twelve relics we'll need to fully be rid of Mettaraun. Be careful, and good luck." She then sent to them to the tamest of their twelve challenging missions yet.

 **ZAP**

When they landed they were in cool futuristic suits tailored to their prime position on team. They were in some sort of mountain range.

Lara pressed the button on her specs and out came a hologram of the staff on top of the tallest mountain, which they were on. "Alright the first relic is deep in a cave on the tallest mountain, which we're on now."

Tyler looked up and pointed "Look there's the cave." They saw it about a few feet up the mountain. They went a long a path that led to it.

They reached the cave and went down it. After a few minutes of walking down a dark tunnel they saw a light. At the end they saw the staff floating above a pedestal on a chunk of land on the other side of a very rigidy rope bridge with no rails.

"Ty?" Lara looked at her beau in worry.

He gulped a little "It's okay I can do this." he stepped up to the bridge and looked at it. Rose then hung something that looked like a thought bubble next to him that said **'I'm gonna die'**. He slowly took his first step on the old piece of wood that made the bridge. it creaked a little. He then slowly made his next step. the bridge wobbled for a few seconds, but Tyler straightened it out and made a slow methodical walk across. He made sure to be extra careful not to slip, one wrong move and it's bye bye Ty Ty. He made half way until.

"Am I interrupting something." GAH they jumped at the intrusion of the villain team. "I'm afraid we'll be taking that staff!" Zalio told the ones not on the flimsy bridge. He was flanked by Carrie and Zed.

"Don't think so highly Zalio!"

And so they went in a all out brawl, Akira and Rose on Zalio, Lara and Cass on Zed, and BJ playing go fish with Carrie. Some hits and kicks on both parties, meanwhile Tyler was still making slow progress across. Unitl on side gave way and Tyler fell off.

.

Luckily he grabbed onto to barely hanging left side of the bridge. All the boards fell off. He saw that Zalio had cut one side of the bridge and was going to the other.

"If I can't have that staff, no one can." He was then grabbed by Lara who the pounded him against the ground for endangering her little man. "Zed finish off the bridge!"

"Umm I'm a little busy here." He said a little coyly while holding away Cass. "And besides how long can he stay on there?" Lara looked on to the hanging poor-visioned boy.

Tyler saw her and knew he had to continue, so he wrapped his legs around the rope and continued to make his way across til he just made it. He then managed to lift his body up on to the ledge.

"NOOO!" Zalio screamed as Tyler grabbed staff.

"That's my little man." Swooned a love struck Lara.

They were then blinded by a bright light.

 **ZAP**

Then everyone was zapped back to their world.

"What just happened?" asked a confused Tyler.

"If the assigned hero makes direct contact with a relic, it becomes part of you and your forms in other worlds. Once all twelve relics have are in our hands, your combined power will make you powerful enough to permanently delete Lord Metteraun from existence forever." Explained Mildred. "Until the next relic has been spotted, you will continue to perform your missions in other worlds. Now begone, I'll let you know the next time a relic has been spotted." After that the heroes went exited the store.

"One step closer to freeing my brother." Said a hopeful Rose.

"Don't worry my black Rose. We'll help you free your brother." Told a serious Akira.

They turned to see the villain team parting ways after the lost. Zed made his way to the heroes, stopped a few feet from them.

"Don't take this new adventure lightly. This is life and death, you can not let us get those relics." He cautioned the hero group. "But most importantly, you keep my sister safe" he gestured to Rose "if anything happened to her, I'll never forgive myself." They nodded seriously. "And Akira" the red headed half Asian yelped when was face to face with the serious look on Zed's face that could make a mountain explode. "If you break my little rosebud's heart, I will end you." Akira gulped and nodded.

"Don't worry Zed" he wrapped his arm around his dark girlfriend "I'll never harm Rose, I love her too much."

"Good" said a content Zed "Good luck" he then walked away, leaving the group of heroes to think about the coming battles.

"Dude, that was dark" said BJ.

"We may have won the battle, but we must be ready for the war." Told Cass.

"This will be our greatest challenge yet." exclaimed Lara.

"We're probably gonna die." worried Tyler.

"But we must, for existence." Akira said epically.

"and my brother." finished Rose.

 **1/12**

 **And that's the end of that. The heroes have already gotten the first relic to defeat Mettaraun once and for all. The length between the relic chapters will depend, I don't know when the next one will be, but keep reading to find out.**

 **Until then, stay smooth my friends**

 **(Drinks from a blue raspberry smoothie)**


	18. Staff Aftermath

**Okay here's another chapter. This takes place right after Staff of Eternus. You'll know when it's a relic chapter. Most chapters will be on missions, some on their daily lives outside of work. Anyway here's what went down just after the last chapter ended.**

It was around 7:30 when everyone went home. We see the Zero family having dinner together, it was pizza night and Penn made two fresh pies. One meat lovers for him and Akira, and a half veggie half sushi pizza for the ladies. The sushi part was for Sashi. They also each had a small plate of ceaser salad. Anyway the parents asked the twins how work was today, and...

They did a little huddle.

" _Should we tell them?_ " Akira whispered to Lara.

" _I don't know,_ they _might get a little crazy."_ whispered back Lara.

" _Why are we whispering?"_

GAH, they twins jumped at the sudden intrusion of their father on the twin huddle. Sashi narrowed her eyes and leered. "What did you do?"

The twins sighed and decided to tell them everything. "Well,... do you guys know the legend of Lord Metteraun?"

GASP, the parents did not expect that. "The most evil and dangerous being in existence?" asked a scared Penn. "The one who escaped the Most Dangerous World Imaginable?" asked an equally scared Sashi. The twins nodded.

 _Akira_ , **Lara. "Mildred told us about him, and that he's plotting to return to the Earth realm.** _So in order to truly defeat him, we need to find twelve ancient relics. Each depicted to a certain member of our team._ **We got the first one today, but we still need to find eleven others. My boyfriend Tyler got the first one.** _But we need eleven more to 'delete' Mettaraun._ _ **We hope we're not going in too deep."**_ They explained everything. Penn and Sashi wore unreadable expressions.

"All I can say is... you two better stick out for each other." Said Penn.

"And always keep your guard up." said Sashi.

The twins nodded and the family continued with dinner.

It was late at night. After getting ready for bed, the twins decided to have a group chat with their friends on their MUHUs. They shared the same room, it was a modestly sized room for a queen sized bed. Yeah they also share the same bed, not in a weird way. They say that it when one twin is attacked in their sleep, the other will be prepared to spring into action. On the projected monitors BJ wore a blue sleep shirt and shorts, Cass had an over-sized shirt, Tyler wore rocket patterned footy pajamas, and Rose had on a long black night gown.

"Dudes, we are going in the deep end of all missions. This isn't like our other missions, this is actually life and death." Akira pointed out in a freaked out manner. "This will be a huge step in our careers." Lara pointed out.

"Dude, this is worst than when our parents when they rescued your grandparents in the Most Dangerous World Imaginable." Exasperated BJ.

"Oh man, I just started this two weeks ago! I'm not ready!" Tyler was freaking out on this. He only recently started this and now he's in something bigger than he is.

"Calm down honey. Deep breathes babe deep breathes." Lara comforted Tyler, after a few deep breathes he was feeling a little better.

"Meh, compared to what I've been through in life this is not that tough." Rose said nonchalantly.

"It must of been rough hasn't it blackberry?" Akira asked his girlfriend Rose.

"You don't know the half."

"This is certainly gonna be one hell of a ride." said Cass.

"Language!" complained Tyler.

"Anyway night guys, we'll see yah in the morning." Said Akira.

"yeah night guys" affirmed Lara.

"Night dudes" signed off BJ.

"Night human companions." Cass signed off.

"Night guys, night princess" Tyler signed off after blowing a good night kiss to Lara.

"Sweet dreams my prince of darkness." Rose signed off.

And so the twins were alone, they got in the bed they shared.

"Lara, I don't what's gonna happen in the future. But I want you to know, I love you sis. More than anything."

"I love you too Akira. Let's hope to God that we can do this."

They gave one last hug before nodding off to sleep for the night.

 **Meanwhile**

Zed was lying on the roof of the school. He brought out a Eviue board, it's like uhh that board that people use to contact ghosts but it was made to contact Lord Metteraun for the soldiers of his army. No one knows what he looks like so they can only contact him through this thing.

"Lord Metteraun, I... did not have the success I wanted in getting the staff, but the next relic I'm sure will have a different result."

The stone moved and spelled out.

 **I.T. B.E.T.T.E.R. B.E.**

 **T.H.R.E.E. M.O.R.E. C.H.A.N.C.E.S.**

 **D.O. N.O.T. F.A.I.L. M.E.**

 **O.R. E.L.S.E.**

" _sigh,_ I understand sir."

 **O.N.E. M.O.R.E. T.H.I.N.G.**

He leaned in to see what he wanted.

 **S.A.Y. H.I. T.O. Y.O.U.R. S.I.S.T.E.R. F.O.R M.E.**

He glared at the board. "If you think she want's to even read from you after all you put us through, then your just as dumb as you are evil.".

 **S.T.I.L.L. M.A.D. A.T. M.E. R.I.G.H.T. ?**

"What do you think?" Zed sneered.

 **S.I.G.H. T.H.I.N.G.S. W.E.R.E. S.O. M.U.C.H E.A.S.I.E.R. B.E.F.O.R.E.**

"Sigh, you're telling me. What happened to our family? Why did you become so evil and nearly ended existence?"

 **N.O.T M.U.C.H. C.A.N. W.E. D.O. A.B.O.U.T. I.T N.O.W.**

 **N.I.G.H.T.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **S.O.N.**

He stared at the board for a while, and sighed. Why did this have to happen to his family? How can someone you care for become the most evil and sadistic being to ever exist? All he knew was, he and Rose needed to do something. They just want their family back together.

"Night dad."

 **Oh. My. God.**

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM, mind blown.**

 **What's gonna happen in the future? How will things play out now? And...**

 **Wait, WHAT?**

 **Till next time.**


	19. Animal Space World

**Alright, after that bombshell last chapter, how about we go to regular ole missions huh? Anyway this world I got the idea from an old cartoon from the eighties. That weird era of big hair, disco, and muscular guys with questionable sexual preferences. But I'm not doing that, it's weird.**

 **Anyway here**

Our heroes were right now walking into the store, and they saw it was completely redecorated to something you see in a 1980's junk shop. A disco ball from the ceiling, old game stations, Mildred had a big hairdo.

"Did we go back in time?" Asked a confused Akira.

"The 1980's, where disco was 'cool', and women were objectified." Complained a deadpanned Cass.

"Those were some rough times. At least women have more freedom now." Said Tyler.

"And girls like me show that girls are just as good as athletes as males." Said a proud Lara.

BJ crossed his arms and looked at the female Zero Twin. "You know Lara, when people bring up the breakings of gender-roles, it totally undermines the concept of gender equality by implying that it's an exception and not the status-quo."

Wait woah

Everyone just stopped and stared at BJ, no one thought he would say something that deep and meaningful. He had his wise moments, but not that wise. "What, just because I sometimes do goofy antics doesn't mean I'm not a feminist." He defended.

"No time for gender conversation, you're needed else where." Mildred pushed them to their posts and sent them to where little people and few animals have gone before.

 **ZAP**

The six teens were then zapped into the bodies of anthros in space suits, all manning a giant space ship. Akira was a yellow rabbit in a red suit, Lara was also yellow but in a green suit. BJ was a blue lion in an orange suit, Cass was a grey mouse in a maroon suit. Tyler was a green cat in a pink suit, and Rose was a white fox with her eyes covered by fur bangs and a black suit.

"Holy handle bars! A space world, and we're furry. Just like that old cartoon." Said a pretty excited BJ.

"Hey, why do I get the pink suit?" asked a hurt Tyler. Lara zipped right to him on her automated chair.

"Because if this world is like that eighties cartoon, pink means submissive and girly." Explained Lara, she boobed his nose at the submissive part.

"And you're kind like a manly woman." Burned BJ.

"I'M ALL MAN! And I'm not submissive!" Complained an insulted Tyler.

Lara gave him a raised eyebrow. He saw the looks everyone was giving him and sighed. "But I love you just the way you are hon," Lara comforted him and laid her hand on his. "But if you want to show otherwise, I'll be waiting in your room with a-"

"Lara check the specs!" Interrupted Akira.

"Because we have a mission to do AND it's a rated T story." Pointed out Rose.

"Fine, ( _we'll talk later my little love mouse._ She whispered to Tyler who then blushed) our mission is to 'take out the Rogue Toad army before they can invade the planet Veerio'."

"Alright guys, let's croak some toads!" yelled Akira as they pioted the ship to the endanger planet.

They flew through space for a few minute until the saw a hug armada of ships piloted by antrho toads and amphibian warriors.

They saw the incoming threat and tried to neutralize the team, but the heroes quick thinking helped them easily retaliate and plow through all the ships with an assortment of lasers, giant hammers, and other weapons the ship had. They even used the kitchen sink. Only the mother ship remained. Which they crashed the ship into, still intact somehow but hey, this is a fanfic and it takes place in something from an eighties cartoon. The heroes ran though the ship to find the main port where the three members of team villains were.

Speaking of which, they were just approached by a sweating and panting lower ranked soldier. "What happened out there?" asked Zalio.

"It happened so fast, they took out all of our army. I'm the last one left. Now they're in the ship and laying waste to everything!" screamed the panicked small toad.

"He's right Zalio, in the two minutes they got on this ship alone they obliterated 65 pecent of the ship and rising.

 **Warning, heroes approaching**

and they just eliminated the rest of the ship and crew and now there coming in 3. 2. 1."

 **BOOM**

Just as Zed predicted our heroes have just burst down the door after total embarrassing the entire army.

"Wow, you guys beaten 98.7 percent of the army in just 2 minutes and twenty two seconds, that's some sort of record." Said an easy going Carrie.

"you know why do I even bother." complained a sad Zalio as he pressed the self destruct button.

Akira then pressed a button on his keys and their shipped just crashed through the windshield. "Well this was fun while it lasted so we'll be going now." They got into the ship. And drove off. "SEE YAH SUCKAS!"

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

 **ZAP**

The villains returned after perhaps the fastest defeat yet.

"Three minutes nineteen seconds. That's just sad." Said their boss Milferd.

 **Meanwhile with the heroes**

"Well that was totally easy." said Akira.

"Yeah, I knocked out thirty soldiers on the mother ship and shot down six ships." Said BJ.

"Well I bashed three hundred people on that ship and blew up 30 enemy ships." Bragged Lara. "But you did good to Ty Ty."

"Well, I don't know. You just destroyed three quarters of the enemies while I only got a mere 5." Tyler felt a little inadequate by how he was compared to his girlfriend. "You deserve someone stronger than me." Tyler walked out of the store.

Lara caught up to him. "But you are strong, strong in the real and meaningful way. In here" she tapped his forehead "and here" then his heart. "You know why I love you so much. Your kind, smart, protective, and courageous boy I know. Others would wet their pants if they do stuff I go through on a daily basis. But you took it like a true man, you stuck up and faced it all with a smile. You went through super villains, pysco killers, monsters, you even went across a bottomless pit on just one measly rope." She wrapped her arms around him and looked him in the eyes. "Don't be so hard on yourself, because you are just every bit of a man as you are caring. I love you." she finished off her speech with a gentle kiss on his lips.

But then he pushed her to a wall of a nearby building and deepened it, luckily there was nobody around. He held her there and just gave her all the passion and love he had for the fiery and violent Zero girl. Tyler laid off his assault to let them breathe.

"Still not feeling adequate?" Teased Lara.

"Not anymore." he gave her another peck on the lips. "I love you Lara Zero."

"I love you too Tyler Mendella."

They heard some one clear their throat, they turned to see the others with very big smirks on their faces. The couple separated with huge blushes.

 **Well that's the end of that. An easy victory and a little stumble in Lara and Tyler's relationship, but they work it out just fine. All's good here.**

 **Next time will be another simple mission. After a few of those Mildred will have located the second relic.**

 **In the mean time, stay cool.**

 **(Sips from a milkshake)**


	20. The Book of Wisdom- and new evil

**Here's the second relic chapter for the series, and chapter 20. This is my most viewed, faved, and followed story, and I'm grateful for all the support I got. A heads up the end of this will have two new members of team villain and a piece of one of the new heroes past.**

 **Hope you all like it.**

We now see the heroes on the same coach as before being shown the next relic they must obtain. A blue book with a golden rim with it's paging being flipped endlessly.

" **The Book of Wisdom**

 **It grants it's wielder infinite knowledge of all that exists, and the ability to shape shift into every form imaginable.**

It's wielder must be able hold vast knowledge and be incredibly scholarly. So Cassandra" Said girl stood up "You must be the one to obtain this relic for good guys. To obtain book you must defeat it's guardian in a challenge of the mind."

She adjusted her glasses and put on a determined face "I won't let you down." Soon everyone got to their stands and was waiting to be sent on their next obstacle.

"Good luck heroes."

 **ZAP**

We see our heroes floating in what looked like a world of digital and pix-elation. Just at the same time as the villains. Everyone they saw pixels forming a human face.

 **"Wary travelers, you wish to obtain the Book of Wisdom. To achieve this prize, choose one from your group who will attempt to count the most digits of pi."**

"Pie, oo can we have cherry, or or chocolate pudding that's my favorite-"

"He means the NUMBER PI BJ!" corrected Cass.

 **"Thank you Cassandra Angelina Vilanova."**

"Wait you know my name?"

 **"I know all about you, and your friends, and your enemies. I know everything."**

"How many states in the United States?" Akira asked.

 **"50"**

"Name all the girls in my kick boxing class" challenged Lara.

 **"Besides you there's Rhonda, Grenda, Eva, Jo, and Ruby."**

"Huh, got them all right."

"When did I lose the training wheels on my bike?" Asked Tyler.

 **"Trick question, you never did."**

They all looked at the part time medic. He let out an embarrassed laugh and blush.

"Uhhh, what size pants do I wear?" challenged BJ

 **"Men's wide two XL."**

"Impressive."

"Hmmm, what was my gift from Akira on my 15th bithday?" Asked Rose while Akira was trying to tell her not to.

 **"Do you really want them to know that?"**

"Uhh nevermind then" she and Akira then blushed. Akira caught the glare Zed sent him and hid behind his dark lover.

"I'll go for it." Cass stepped up for the challenge.

"Same here, then I'm gonna have a real talk with 'him'". Said Zed, he gestured to Akira at the 'him'. Said red head gulped.

 **"Begin, Zeodore will start."**

He took a deep breath "3.141592653589. 793238.

 **Several digits later.**

"...731159. I'm done" he then panted and a water bottle pixeled up which he gulped down.

 **"Cassandra, you must beat the number of digits set by Zeodore. Are you ready?"**

She looked at her friends for assurance, they gave her a thumbs up. She turned back to the guardian. "You bet your digital ass I am.

 **"Commence digits."**

"3.141592653589. 793238-"

Soon she had gotten half way to Zed's mark.

Zalio told Carrie to try to distract her with one of her long stories.

"Hey Cass have I ever told you- hmmmm" BJ then put duck tape over her mouth, luckily Cass kept her groove.

"Sorry Care but she's tryong to concentrate."

Zalio tried to intervene himself but the twins held him back.

".. 7. 3. 1. 1. 5. 9. 5."

"YES" the heroes cheered and Zed gave a small smile.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Zalio screamed at another fail.

"Too bad, so sad. Cass is the smartest being we've ever met. She's won this." Akira taunted a raging Zalio. The villains were then zapped away in failure, but Cass did not let up.

"3. 7. 6. 6. 9. 6. 3. -"

"Should we tell her she's won already?" Asked Akira.

"Only when she's done." Said BJ.

 **Nine hundred ninety nine thousand eight hundred and twelve digits later**

"7. 9. 4. 5. 8. 1. 5. 1. That enough?"

In the time she was counting the digits. BJ had knit a mountain of sweaters. Lara had shredded thousands of dummies. Rose wrote a giant pile of poems, Akira helped. Tyler was building a tower of gallons of milk.

"sigh thank goodness."

 **"More than enough, congratulations. Here's your prize."**

The book then materialized in her hands, then glowed a bright light and became one with Cass.

"Woah, I know everything now! The world leaders, what happened on 9/11. And what Akira and Rose did on her 15th birthday." She looked with a grossed out look. They blushed again.

 **"Use it wisely, and be careful. The battle against Lord Metteraun is hard and difficult task. Finding the other ten relics will be more harder as you progress. Akira, Lara, Boone Junior, Cassandra, Tyler, and Rosaria. You must defeat the evil that has corrupted Craig Harven, into the barrier of mass genocide and destruction Lord Metteraun."**

Rose began to cry at the name. She felt all the frustration and torment that has become of their family. Akira gave her a warming hug, the other soon joined in. "How could this have happen dad?" she silently asked.

"Don't worry Rose, we'll save him." cooed Akira as he gave her a soft kiss.

 **"You are the luckiest girl in existence to have friends like yours Rose. They still love you after knowing your dark past. Don't let them go."**

She shook her head "I'll never let them go."

 **"Heads up heroes, this mission will be infinitely times greater than any mission you or your families have ever conceived. Akira, Lara, Boone Jr. You must keep these three strong and stable, they have lost many loved ones to the evil of Lord Metteraun."**

The descendants of the last part time hero group looked at their friends in wonder. They knew about Rose's lost family, but what about the others.

Soon a they saw a pixely projection of what is happening at the villains station.

 **"If you look here, you'll see what is expect in the coming missions you'll have. And to keep Tyler Mendella stable.**

They see Zalio and Carrie standing in the main area of 'Whatever on a Stick', Milferd came into view along with two unknown guests.

These were two top assassins in Metteraun's army. They were two cybernetic beings, one had the appearance of a thirty three year old white woman in a pink tank top and skirt with white knee socks and silver shoes, she had a sweet smile on her face to mask the evil in her corrupted soul. The other looked to be the same as her, but as an African-American woman in a dark black dress with sleeves. She looked liked she was heading to a funeral. She had a sad forlorn expression, if you knew what these two have been through she'd be justifiably miserable.

 _"These are twins Dora, and Nora. Twin assassins of Metteraun's army and lastest recruits to team evil." the tiny Milferd informed a scared Zalio and over optimistic Carrie. Dora the one with the smile and Nora the frowning one._

Tyler gasped "No!" The others jumped at the outburst.

"Ty Ty what's wrong?" asked a scared Lara.

He pointed to the two twins in the projection. Or more specifically the one with the creepy sweet smile.

"Dora... she. she-she-"

"It's okay Tyler just say it." Lara laid a soft comforting hand on the shaking boy.

"She...

.

.

.

... SHE'S MY MOM!"

And the heroes have suddenly paled.

Tyler fell to his knees and sobbed. He alway wanted to know what happened to his birth mom, but now that he knows what happened to her. He wished he didn't.

His friends turned to their broken friend and immediately gave a big group hug.

" _sob sniff_ After all these years, I finally see what happened. Where you've gone. How could this happen?" he wept while the others gave all the comforting he was going to need.

Lara looked him in the eyes and told him assuringly " Tyler, we will save her. And your aunt. I swear on my love for you, you will be reunited." She gave him a nice soft five second kiss on the lips that told him she'll be there for him.

"And we'll be there two." Told Akira.

Tyler felt a little better from this. But his sadness turned to a fury that burns more than 50 supernovas.

 _Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_ "Metteraun. When we het our hands on you...

YOU'LL PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY"

 **Great balls of fire. This is getting personal between our heroes and Metteraun. New villains. More reason to delete the evil from Lord Metteraun.**

 **Anyway, guys. Until the next relic chapter, I need more worlds to do for this team. You can send in at most two different worlds per review, or a new mission in a past world. This story is getting more complicated than what I'm used to writing, I need you guys' support. They need your support to defeat this enemy, and free their friends' families. To free Rose's brother and father. To free Tyler's mom and aunt.**

 **Until next time.**

 **See yah soon.**


	21. A World Far, Far Away

**Okay, now we have chapter 21. Last time the heroes got the second relic, they just need get the others. Some a bit more difficult than others. But you'll see why in later chapters.**

 **Before I go into this I have a little message for the guest HEROS Central.**

 **Look I added a bigger villain and things they need to defeat him so cool it dude. I'm putting you on lock down. I'm giving you three rules that are made specifically for you.**

 **1: no more of your crazy ideas. I already got what I need to make a story line.**

 **2: You can only use my review section to give feedback or world suggestions. Two new worlds or ONE OLD ONE plus mission for the heroes.**

 **and lastly 3: YOU can ONLY leave ONE review per chapter.**

 **Lara: seriously, our review section is cramped enough without useless messages from YOU!**

 **Rose: follow these rules, our I will burn you alive.**

 **Now that that's out of my system. But seriously Central, cool it.**

 **Enjoy.**

It's been a week since they found the book. Cass has skipped all her grades AND graduated from 4 colleges with her newly acclaimed smarts and came back to help her friends though high school. Apparently when a relic becomes one with it's true barer it you keep the powers permanently. Just like how Tyler managed to heal all injured players in their high school sports team, he manages one for every season. Speaking of Tyler, he's been feeling less furiously angry since finding out what happen to his birth mom and aunt. After 10 years of living with a family who wears life jackets in the shower and several life jackets when they go swimming, he just wants to see his real family again. Having these guys as friends and going on hero missions with them was the second most fun he ever had, first was on the night they found out his family were Metteraun's minions and Lara decided to take him home and help him 'calm his nerves'. Which I won't go into since this is rated T.

Right now our heroes were getting in their positions. They then saw Kelly the bear and Dave the robot battling with toy light sabers. Kelly tried to mock use the force to choke Dave, but he because he was a robot that didn't bode well.

"Did these two get in another fight over movies again?" asked Akira.

"Yes, but today you're going to world far, far away. Good luck."

 **ZAP**

They found themselves in a base like building.

Akira was in a white shirt brown pants and boots plus a pouch with a small metallic handle sticking out. Lara was now in a white shirt and pants and boots, also her hair was in two swirly buns. BJ was now a giant hairy monster with a gun that looks like a crossbow. Tyler was wearing a white tank top, blue jacket, jeans, and black boots. Rose was now kind like R2D2 but with black instead of blue. And Cass was now a golden robot with little movement in her limbs.

"Cooooool." Akira awwed as they knew the world they were in.

"Really, I'm the fussy British robot?" complained Cass.

" **beep bop boo beep** (at least you can talk normally)." The little Rose-2D2 made a bunch beeping sounds.

"Don't get smart with me Rose."

"Anyway our mission, Lara check the specs." asked Akira.

"Alright our mission 'the empire has mad a new doomsday device the size of a planet called the "Death Ball", our operatives found a weak exhaust point in the machinery. One laser blast to it from one of our ships and the entire thing will explode.'"

"Well guys, no time to lose lets go." Akira got everyone into their ships. Rose went with him, because her form has no limbs. Not that either was complaining.

And so Akira and Rose went off in a small ship to hit the weak spot on the death ball, while the others took what looked like the Millennium Falcon, they were to ward off enemy ships.

 **With the villains**

We see a massive mechanical grey ball with a laser in space. Then we head to the main control room, where Zalio now had a cool black suit and helmet. The other villain members were in grey uniforms and white helmets.

"Alright as soon the death laser's fully charged, we'll start annihilating every planet in the galaxy HAHAHAHAHA" laughed Zalio.

"In the mean time I'm gonna go find the cafeteria, evil sure does work up an appetite." Carrie went off.

"I gotta head to little villains room for a bit." Dora skipped off.

"Same." Nora followed slowly behind her sister.

"I'll go check on the troopers." Zed walked off.

" _sigh_ , things were so much easier when it was just me and Carrie. We had a good dynamic, I try to win our mission, she does her own little thing. Just like our dads did, now we got ourselves in something... I'm not ready for. THANKS A LOT HEROS CENTRAL. _sigh._ " Zalio leaned on a guard rail and thought about everything that happen in the last few months.

 **Zed**

With Zed he was walking down a hallway, he had some stuff on his minds. After he heard the new members of team villain, he was a tad hesitant because these two are no joke because they're highly trained assassins in Metteraun's army. But he was also sorry for Tyler, he knew the relationship the part time medic once had with them. Dora and Tyler had been separated from each other since he was 6 months old, and Nora went missing shortly after. Just like him when he lost his sister when she was two. He then bumbed into the twin assassins while they were returning from the powder room.

"Hey Zeddy."

"hey."

"Girls."

He walked right past them.

"Still thinking about her right?" asked Nora. He stopped and said.

"Kinda."

"Zeddy come on, you can't just keep getting that your family is on the other side of the battle field." Dora tried to cheer his spirits.

"Like YOU'RE not sad you may have to kill your own son."

"YOU LEAVE MY LITTLE TY GUY OUT OF THIS!" Dora snapped at the accusation.

"Do you think we don't know how it feels to have to fight your own family? You think we don't feel the pain, of being separated from those we love? We want nothing more, than to see little Tyler again. But we have a job to do, and as much as we hate it. We have to do it." Nora coldly explain.

"Do you know why I act like this? To mask the pain and lost." told Dora.

" _sigh_ , I guess we all have a reason. We can't get those relics for Metteraun, or all will cease to exist." Zed said to them.

"We know" told Nora.

"But we don't have to make it easy for them." Dora suggested.

"Lets just get back to hanger." They went back to Zalio's place on the hanger.

 **Later**

We see our heroes just arrive at the their destination.

"Alright guys, cover us. We're going in." Akira requested through the intercom.

"Got it." And so they charged in laser blazing. While Akira and Rose were shooting at all the important parts, the others were keeping all the enemy ships at bay.

Soon they were in the canyon on the way to self destruct port. But they had company. They saw two ships being piloted by the new villains.

"Sorry heroes, but we can't let you do this."

"We will destroy you now, oh Tyler did you remember to floss this morning?"

"Moooom, not while we're in the middle of battle."

"Hey just because we have different alignments, I can't make sure my boy is looking AND smelling his best."

"Hate to interrupt this but we have pressing matters at hand." Reminded Nora. "But also remember your ointment Tyler."

"Auntie Noraa!"

"Wow, no matter what family you got they smother you." quipped Lara.

"Is that your girlfriend?" the evil twins asked.

"Uhh no!"

"Maybe."

While they were having that uncomfortable discussion, Akira proceeded to shoot the exhaust port.

 **Death Ball will self destruct in 10 seconds**

"Dang it." Dora and Nora complained.

"Phew." the heroes were relieved, then high tailed it followed by the girl assassins.

When they got a good enough distance.

 **Ka BOOM**

The entire death machine has blown to smithereens. They saw Zalio being shot through space screaming into his helmet using the force to sustain his breathing in space.

"Even though we're enemies, I got to show you some of Tyler's baby pictures."

"Please don't mom. And besides you've been gone for 95 percent of my life.

 **ZAP**

They then went back to Earth Realm.

But before the heroes can get their congratulations from Mildred, the new villain members were almost instantly on Tyler. "No worries, before we left I left a little spy flea on to show us what you've been up to while we were gone." Said Dora.

"YOU BUGGED ME!"

"Couldn't miss you growing up would we?"

"I got all the pictures right here in her scrapbook." Nora held out a large book filled with pictures, and they immediately showed Lara on the coach while Dora held her son in a vice like bear hug so he wouldn't stop them.

The others were really weirded out.

"Help me." pleaded Tyler to his friends.

"Sorry bud, but they could kill us if we ruined this moment." Akira apologized before he, Rose, BJ, and Cass slowly walked away.

 _Sigh, someone kill._

 **And that's the end of that. Battling is no excuse to not have embarrassing family moments. Unlike Zed, these two actually try to do their job in freeing the lord, but that doesn't mean they don't love their boy. And while Tyler's mom and aunt show his girlfriend Tyler's infant years, we just leave here until the next chapter.**

 **And remember HEROES Central, feedback and worlds only in one review per chapter.**

 **Everyone else.**

 **Stay frosty.**

 **(sips from a milkshake)**


	22. The Fungi

**Alright time for chapter 22 of the only one of my stories people care about.** ** _sigh_** **. Well I can't complain too much, I got some recognition on my work, just not ALL my work.**

 **But enough about that, enjoy.**

Our heroes have just reached the junk store, about to go on their next adventure as part time heroes. But as they were walking in, Tyler was stopped by two certain assassins that had joined the villain team not long ago AND who happen to be his missing mother and aunt.

"Hey Tyler-poo, I just wanted to wish you luck in the upcoming battle between our teams." his mom Dora told him in a loving voice that comes naturally to most mothers, and what some mom's work to get. Anyway since the reunion Dora has constantly smothered her hero son, she says that she's making up for the extended absence she had on his life. Whenever she visits him and his adoptive family, all she does is baby him.

"I know mom, you do this every time we go to work since you got." Tyler said in an annoyed tone. He just wished he had one NORMAL relative. Luckily.

"Dora, we've been over this. He won't grow up if you hold his hand forever." his aunt Nora pointed out to her overly affectionate sister.

"Okay, though I packed you a lunchbox Ty Ty." Dora said while giving him a space themed lunchbox.

"Mom I'm 15, I don't need this." he looked in the lunchbox. "ooo. Pudding!" he caught the odd looks he got from his friends and girlfriend. "But uhh, thank anyway." he said in a mature tone.

She then hugged him "Even on opposite sides you're still my little TY-guy." He blushed profusely. "Take care of him Lara." She let go and went over next door for their job.

"Sigh, what am I going to do with her." sighed a glooming Nora. "though you have some shmutz on your face." she then wiped his little cheek.

"Auntie Nora!"

"Just making sure you're alright. Anyway see yah on the field." she then went over.

He crossed his arms and grunted. "If you keep making that face it'll get stuck like that."

"LEAVE ME ALONE MOTHER!"

Lara walked up to him. "Ty you know they missed you right."

He gave in "Yeah I know, I miss them too. But I wish they would just let up on the babying."

"I feel so sorry for you." said Rose.

"Hey sis" GAH, they jumped at the intrusion of Rose's older brother Zed with a black lunch bag with Rose's name in white paint. "I brought you your lunch, blood steak sandwich with the crust cut off and blood pudding.

"Did you remember the my drinkable blood?" she asked in her monotoned voice with a little more child in it.

He took out a bottle of what looked like blood but was fruit punch with pieces of fruit in it for brain matter. "Always." he handed her lunch and gave her a small hug before heading to work. She saw the looks she was giving, and the smirk Tyler was giving her. "Don't judge me." she then proceeded to drink her 'blood'. They then went to their posts.

 **ZAP**

They then found themselves outside a huge castle made of brick, and had what looked like a giant turtle monster thing made of stone on the front. Akira and Lara were in overalls, brown shoes, white gloves plus long sleeve shirts and hats. Akira had orange, and Lara had blue. BJ was now a dinosaur with elf shoes. The others were now in what looked like tiny people with mushroom heads, vests and... what I think looks like a diaper. The girls had sweater vests. Cass wore grey, Tyler had green, and Rose had black plus her mushroom top hid her eyes. They were a tad pissed at their forms for a number of reasons.

"I hate this." the three complained. "Though I do like the castle." Rose then said.

"Okay Lara check the specs." Akira told his sister.

"Alright 'the princess Plumi has just been kidnapped by the evil King Dowser of the Koobo kingdom... again. We must go into the castle and free the princess and return her to her castle by tomorrow.'"

"Well here goes nothing." The heroe then made their way into the castle. When they got in they were met with tiny mushroom creatures and turtle things, which they easily defeated. The way to the throne room was long and treacherous. They got over several lava pits, fought walking mushrooms, witches, turtles, other enemies.

When they reached the throne room, they saw a giant turtle dragon monster with a spike collar on his neck and three on each arm sitting on a giant throne. This was what Zalio was zapped into. The other villains were now in the bodies of tiny people in blue pants, red hoodies, and ghost masks.

"If you want to save the princess little heroes" he gestured to a blonde woman in a hanging cage, she wore a pink princess gown and a small tiara "you have to get through me."

"That won't be too hard." Akira said before they were shot with fire breath which they avoided. And then an epic battle with punches and kicks from Zalio, and a lot of stomps and swings from the heroes. The other villains just stayed back because whatever they were can't fint according to their mission.

"Should we do something?" asked a bored Nora.

Dora held up a sign that said 'go Tyler'. "Like this?"

Nora just stayed stone faced.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH "and they threw Zal in the a black hole. How that's possible i have no idea, but this world is from a video game franchise where physics and sense are nonsensical." Said Zed.

After saving the princess and returning her to her kingdom, they were awarded with a giant cake.

 **ZAP**

Which they didn't have time to eat because they were zapped back to their own world.

"Awww I didn't get one slice." complained a hungry BJ.

"Here, my brother packed devil's food cake." Rose gave the tallest of the group a slice of chocolate cake from her lunch bag.

"Thanks Rose." He then happily ate it.

"Well I guess I can check 'save a princess' off my bucket list." said Akira.

"I thought I was your princess." said a hurt Rose.

"You're no princess... you're my queen." he reminded.

"aww" she then gave him a light kiss on the lips.

 **And there we go.**

 **Where will our heroes go next? When will the next relic appear?**

 **And when will anyone read my other stories? Seriously this has over 15 follows and favs, and yet all my other fics only has one fav.**

 **Anyway, WTYL**


	23. Dinner With the Zeroes

**Okay, today is a two chapter day. This will be one of those non mission chapters. This is a crucial step in the relationships of Akira & Rose, and Lara & Tyler. You probably know what it is if you read the chapter. **

**Enjoy**

And our heroes have just won their latest mission, finding a treasure chest underwater. When they exited it the twins got an alert on their MUHUs that is was time for dinner, so they said their goodbyes to their friends and goodbye kisses to their respective lovers and went on home. Where they had meatloaf... yaaay. While they were eating the parents decided to ask their kids something. Something that was on their minds for a while now.

"So guys, how come we never get to meet these 'Rose and Tyler' people?" Penn asked his kids.

"Yeah, other than those letters we found, we've seen nothing of what they look like." Sashi added.

Akira finished the 'food' in his mouth and answered. "Oh, well we've just been busy with school and heroing to formally introduce them." Lara nodded.

"Well I guess maybe tomorrow you could invite them to tomorrow's dinner." Penn suggested.

"Are you sure dad? Maybe it's best that-" Lara was interrupted by her mom who just got off the phone.

"Too late, just went over with their parents and they said it was good. Tyler's mom said something about getting a father's blessing for a relationship, and Rose's god father said 'Whatever, just makes sure she's not in a coffin'."

"Greaaaaat." The twins were a bit nervous, because of having dinner with your mate and parents and thy mates' secrets of their family.

 **Tomorrow after school**

The twins have been pacing around the court front of the school worrying about tonight's dinner, their friends watching from a bench.

"So you guys are unhinged because Your maternal figure invited your romantic partners to an evening eating gathering." Cass hypothesized.

"YES!"

"And you're concerned because of the truth about our families?" Tyler asked.

"Uh huh." Lara nodded.

"Yeah this may be an issue. This has to go smoothly." Rose said.

"We can do this, we'll just sit down have dinner, and hopefully Akirose and Laler will still live to see tomorrow." Akira said with a bit of worry.

"Really, that's the couple names you gave us?" Lara gave him a stern eyebrow.

"What it's the best I could come up with."

 **Tonight**

Okay, having dinner with a lover's family is hard, but having dinner when you're dating a Zero is a suicide mission. These guys are the definition of danger, destruction, and whackjob. That last one's not even a word. Now the Zero home was all prim and proper because this is a big night, it will decide the future of Akira's and Lara's relationship. The table was clothed with a scented candle and a nice table piece bouquet of flowers. Penn was wearing a blue polo and khaki pants along with brown dress shoes, his wife Sashi had on a short sleeved white dress, a silver choker necklace and white flats. Akira had on a nice black T-shirt with a tuxedo pattern (it was the fanciest thing he had) and black dress pants and shoes. Lara had a floral patterned thick strap dress that reached her knees and silver 4 in high heels.

"Is this really necessary?" Akira asked grouchingly at the fancy clothes.

"First impressions are everything." Sashi reminded him while trying to smooth his curly hair.

"This coming from a woman who beat up the school mascot on the first day of ninth grade."

"Don't get smart with me young man. You want to look good for this Rose character, she seems like a respectable young lady." she assumed while finishing gelling his hair back.

" _wait till you see what she looks like."_ Akira muttered under his breathe.

"What was that?" Sashi asked with note of anger.

"Nothing."

 **Outside**

We see Tyler walking up to the front yard of the Zeroes with his real mom and aunt. A little heads up Penn and Sashi don't know about the real families of him and Rose because they are evil and under a crazy lord's hand. Tyler was in a nice tuxedo Dora picked out for him, and he was holding a nice bouquet of roses.

"Now Tyler, I want you to be a good boy when your with your girlfriend's family. The Zero's have a long history of danger and violence, so be respectable and a gentleman." Dora told him.

"yes mom"

"Call us when it's time to pick you up." She asked him making her leave with her twin sister Nora.

Tyler took a few deep breathes and slowly walked up to the door. He then moved his hand to knock on the door, which was immediately opened with Lara in her fancy attire. Seeing her in that dress made Tyler's mind go hazy, he had several thoughts going through his head. This was the most beautiful Lara he has ever seen.

"uh Tyler, Ty Ty?" she snapped her fingers to get Tyler out of Laraland.

"Oh uhh, hey babe. I uhh got you these." he shyly handed her the roses, which she happily smelled.

"You always know how to treat a lady." she swooned.

"And you always know how to make me blush." he countered with a nervous red face.

"hmhm, maybe after dinner we could see what... other things I can make you do?" she suggested seductively while tracing her finger across his chest.

"Excuse me." They stopped at the intrusion of the man of the house. "I'm Lara's father, you must be Tyler?"

He straightened out and calmly walked up to Penn. "Why yes, yes I am." They proceeded to shake hands, Penn a little tight on his grip.

"My daughter has spoken highly of you." he narrowed his eyes.

"Oh well I'm just glad to have someone as beautiful and strong like Lara, she's a special special lady."

Penn let go of his hand but still kept an eye on him while leading him to the dinner table. There they encountered Sashi and Akira sitting down. With the five currently at the table they just needed one more, they were having turkey tonight with fresh vegetables, mashed potatoes and cranberry sauce (chunky and smooth).

"Okay dinner's almost ready and now we're just waiting on Akira's girl Rose." Sashi informed.

"I'm right here."

GAH, they all jumped at the sudden new occupant. The parents panicked the most. When they turned they saw a young girl the twins' age and they did not expect this is what she'd look like. They saw a really pale girl who looked liked she hadn't seen the sun. She had black hair like tar tied into a bun while a she had small bangs covering her eyes. She wore a thin strapped black dress that reached her knees, black flats, and a black bow tied around the waist. She reached out her black gloved hand "Hello, I'm Rose."

Sashi who had just ward off the urge to punch her lights out shakingly shook her hand. "I'm Sashi, Akira's mother."

"Ahh yes, the Sashi that once pull a tractor trailer across a parking lot." She said in an voice void of emotion.

"That's just a rumor... I pulled two."

"Wicked." She then went over to the chair Akira pulled out for her, which she happily accepted.

 **Ding**

"Oh, dinner's ready. I'll go get that."

And so they then chowed down on a nice spread of turkey, potatoes, and vegetables. Rose liked the chunky cranberry sauce because it looks like the inside of a person, which she did not bring up.

"So uh Tyler, what do you do after school." Penn asked pretentiously.

"Well aside from hanging with Lara I study for coming tests and support the sports teams at high school." Tyler informed him calmly.

"Nice nice, and Rose how about you?" Sashi asked Rose.

"Poetry club. I just finished my latest art, it's called 'Zeroes'.

 _The Zeroes_

 _Tough as nails_

 _Power that'll fly_

 _Cross them_

 _And you'll die_

The parents were a bit stunned at the morbidness of the poem, but it did fit the name of Zero. "That was pretty... deep."

"I try, but your son always puts me to shame." Akira laughed nervously at that.

"So uh anything interesting happening at work?" Penn asked the question the kids were hoping they avoid.

"Uhhhhh, nope nothing." The kids claimed at the same time.

"What did you do?" Sashi asked with eyes that can scar the lord of darkness.

The kids were all really scared right now, an angry Sashi Zero means the death of everyone in a three hundred mile radius.

Penn tried to calm his wife down "Relax Sash, I'm sure everything's fine. It's not like they have secret relatives that are minions to a dark entity of the multiverse or something like that." He said with rolled eyes.

GULP, they four teens gulped at that.

Soon he narrowed his eyes and sneered "You do do yah?"

"WHAT nooo, what could possibly make you think such a think?" they asked sweatingly.

"Then why are you all sweating?" Sashi asked accusingly.

"It's hot in here and were in really thick clothes?" Akira tried to pull excuse.

The parents gave them looks that could blow up a galaxy.

 _Sigh_ , "You want the truth?" The twins asked. They nodded.

"Rose."

"Sigh, a few months ago team villain had a new member. He was the top and youngest general of Lord Metteraun's army" the parents went wide eyed but listened "he has laid waste to many who got in their way. But unfortunately... he was also...

.

... my brother."

They gasped, the others knew so it didn't effect them. "My brother Zed, who has been gone for over a decade. Many nights I lay awake, wondering where he'd gone to. One day I got a message, one in a blood stain on my bathroom floor, that said my brother... was taken from he when I was two. He had been corrupted by an evil that had possessed a man into a dark being of galactic destruction. Who even more unfortunately, happens to be.. my father."

GASP

"All the pain I felt, years of pain and lost of my family. It's turn me into the sad and creepy goth girl I am today. Even though were on opposite sides now, we still love each other. And I want him back." The parents went from shocked to sorrowful for the pale girl "And being with Akira has given me hope that maybe there's a chance. He's given me something I haven't felt in a long time. Happiness and love. I can't lose that." She finished off with a hug to the young red head. Penn and Sashi could not believe what has become of a nice family.

"Same for me." They turned their attention to Tyler. "Before I was one full year old, I lost my mother. Shortly after, my aunt mysteriously vanished. I was then put in an orphanage, where I got a nice family. But every single night, I stare into space wondering where they had gone. For fifteen years, my mother and aunt were gone. And now i have them back, but as enemies. They recently got hired by team evil. I wanted my real family back but not like this." he then softly wept while Lara embraced him with comfort and care.

Penn and Sashi were devastated. Two kids had their families taken away from them by some evil mad man, and now they have to fight them. Penn dealt with the lost of his parents, but at least he knew where they were.

"Do you have any idea what's like to have lost the ones you love?" Tyler and Rose sadly asked.

"Actually I do." Penn told them depressingly. They stopped crying to listen.

"When I started high school, I had a nice loving family. My mom, my dad. They were amazing, they knew how to care for me and protect me. But after the first day of high school, I waited for them to pick me up... they never did. They told if I didn't see them after school, to head to this old movie theater. When I got there, I was shocked to see it wasn't a normal movie theater. It was part of something extreme. Like what you kids are doing now. My parents were somehow... trapped in the most dangerous world imaginable." Tyler and Rose were shocked to hear this. "It took me months to finally be able to save my parents, we went through three hells to get them back. I could've died, but luckily" he grabbed his wife's hand, which caused her to blush "I had someone there to protect. To help me through the pain and suffering of the lost of my parents. And the getting back of said parents. Sashi was always there for me, and I love her for that"

"oh Penn" she gave him a kiss on the lips which he returned.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwww"

"Oh sorry, forgot I was telling a story. But now, you guys have someone to help you threw it. Akira, Lara" the twins jumped at their names being called. "You make sure they get their families back!" He told them.

"Or you're grounded for life" Sashi added.

They nodded "We promise."

Their lovers were in eternal happiness. They have the best mates anyone could ever ask for.

Suddenly the twins felt their lovers pulling them in for long passionate kiss. Rose held on to Akira, while Tyler held Lara. The twins were surprised but quickly re-cooperated.

"Uhh guys were right here!" The couples didn't hear Penn complain. Then Sashi pulled him by the collar.

"Meh, if you can't beat them, join them." Sashi then surprised him with a kiss of her own, which Penn quickly returned.

 **And we're leaving it there, because this leads to all three in separate rooms... yeah.**

 **Well let me know what you think, next chapter will be a mission chapter.**

 **WTYL**


	24. Africa

**Alright, it's time for a mission. Last time, the Zero twins filled their parents in on the Metteraun situation, and their lovers told them the truth of their families. But luckily they accepted them with open arms, a sad story about Penn's parents, and their blessings to date their kids.**

 **Warning: the mission will be very similar to a problem that took place in a movie.**

 **Now this will start off the next morning after the dinner with Tyler and Rose.**

Okay, we now see Akira just waking up from a long sleep period, Luckily it was Saturday so there was no school. He just had introduced his six month girlfriend Rose to his parents last night, he didn't know how they would think of his dark queen but he got a better result then he thought. Along with his sister's boyfriend Tyler, Rose ended up staying for the night. Lara and Tyler were in the guest bedroom because... well why don't you just read to find out.

"ehhh, dang. What a dream?" Akira asked groggily with a little sleep still in his eyes. He couldn't recall what happen last night but, he didn't have time to think because he felt something squirm in his arms. He heard a pleased sigh, then light snoring. When he got his full sight back, all he could see was black nothingness. He felt an odd taste in his mouth, which he realized was hair. He pulled his head back to see the back of his sleeping shadow beauty. He saw how cute she looked when she sleeps, like a little angel. A dark, morbid angel of death. Weird, but he was a Zero so whateves. Until he realized what he was holding under the covers which was up to their necks. Not just Rose... but..

He slowly raised an arm to look under and... eyes wide.

 _It wasn't a dream._

Akira was total terrified. Which got even worst when he heard monotoned moaning. Which means Rose was waking up.

"hrrrr," she turned over to get a small glimpse of her mortified beau. "Morning Kira" she saw his expression and asked "Why you soooooooo..." then she looked under the covers and even under her bangs, Akira can see a mix of shock and fear with a hint of embarrassment.

 **Meanwhile**

During that ordeal, we see Lara gently waking up from her sleep with a big smile on her face. The blankets were up to her neck as well.

"sigh, best dream ever." she sleepily said with happiness. But that didn't last long as she felt a small breathing down her neck. She turned to see the sleeping form of her loving boyfriend Tyler, without his glasses on. She thought he looked kind of cute like this, but then he felt his arms around her, like really felt. Which could only mean...

She looked under the blanket and...

 _Nope, not a dream._

She heard slight groaning and she saw Tyler was waking up, much to her fear. "Hey uh Lara?" he then felt something soft in his hands aaaa

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **11:15**

At the time were freshened up and got to work, but the events of last night still plagued them. BJ and Cass saw the beat red faces of all four of their faces when they got to their posts.

"Why are you guys acting like that?" BJ asked.

"Like what?" the four embarrassed teens asked at the same time.

"The huge blushes, the nervous body language."

"I really don't think you want to know." Cass told him sternly. Her heightened wisdom lets her know whats going on EVERYWHERE. Even if she's not there, so she knew what they did.

BJ thought about this and thought about their behavior and decided "Yeah your probably right I don't want to know."

"Neither does Mildred." their boss enjected before sending them off.

 **ZAP**

We see our heroes in the forms of animals in Africa. Akira and Lara were lions, Tyler was a zebra, BJ was a giraffe, Cass was a hippo, and Rose had the form of a gazelle. Right now they were in what was supposed to be a watering hole in the field, but it was somehow totally drained.

"Okay being a predator and seeing Rose like that is NOT HELPING!" Akira screamed.

"Amen brother, anyway for our mission. 'A band of greedy tourists have build a dam to stop the flow of the river, where the animals get their drinking water. We have to tear it down so the river will flow again before tomorrow morning'."

"Okay how do we do that?"

"perhaps we could be of assisstance."

GAH, they all jump at the sudden voice. They looked to see where it was but

"Hey down here!" Oh they looked down to see a small batch of four penguins who pointed to a giant balloon being build by what looks like a thousand monkeys. "Why are there penguins in Africa?" Akira asked confused.

"Because these penguins have far more brains and attention to everything are a small group of army like flightless birds."

"The smart hippo is right." the penguin with a flat head stated. "You six aren't from around here are you?"

"uhhh, anyway you said you could help us?" Akira asked hopefully.

"Yes but we'll have to wait until nightfall to put the plan into action."

 **Nightfall**

We cut to a forest where a bunch of people were camping, nearby was a dam that built out of logs to stop the river from flowing. Team villain looked like about the same but in tourists clothes.

"Ha Ha, those animals will never find us, and they'll never get their water again." Zalio exclaimed evilly.

"You know I always wanted to go to Africa, it's so much more extravagant then the most dangerous world imaginable. They-"

 **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

 **uh sorry that story went so long I feel asleep**

And I wasn't the only one, while Carrie was telling her story about Africa and the MDWI everyone just got bored to sleep. She also didn't see the giant hot air balloon up above. We see Cass with a rope tied around her now large hippo waist, apparently the plan was to use her now massive sides as a wrecking ball.

They looked down to see all but Carrie asleep. "Good thing Carrie inherited her dad's obsession for telling long and dragging stories. You may want these." Akira handed Cass a make shift pair of earmuffs, which she took.

"Alright in 3.. 2. ...1!"

Cass jumped down at the end of the countdown. And with her and Tyler's calculations, she was heading straight for the dam.

 **BOOM**

Everyone jumped awake at the sudden burst, and Carrie stopped her endless story to see the dam get knocked over and the river flowing again.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo!" then everyone got knocked out by monkeys, dragged to ATVs and driven off to the nearest airports.

 **ZAP**

The heroes returned back to their world. After saying their goodbyes and leaving a kiss on their respective lover, the Zero twins went on home. When they entered they saw the glares their parents gave them.

"Can you two explain why your's and the guest beds were a complete mess this morning." Penn more demanded than asked in a serious tone.

They tried to plea innocent "We don't know."

"Talk or it's bathroom duty when your grandparents visit!" she threatened. The Zeroes men have a long history of turning a freshly clean restroom to smelling like the dump, where a elephant went. After spicy taco coupon day.

They gulped...

They turned to us and sighed "Wish us luck guys" before pulling down the black screen to end this chapter.

 **Yeah I'm not gonna go through explaining all that. They have been through many life threatening situations, but explaining... well you know, to your parents is dead suicide.**

 **Well tell next time, that's if Akira and Lara have a next time after their parnets are done with them.**

 **BYE**


	25. The Shroud of Darkness

**Okay, it's the third relic chapter of the story. If you read the title then you should know this may have some depression and suicidal thoughts, you have been warned.**

The heroes were now getting the briefing of the next relic to defeat Metteraun's evil. Which looked like a black hooded cape, but it holds something deadly.

"What you are looking at is perhaps the darkest thing that was ever created" Mildred explained to them.

"College?" BJ shivered.

"Kids?" Akira shivered.

"Neither,

 **The Shroud of Darkness**

 **Forged by shadows and the spirit of a dark evil, the same evil that created Lord Metteraun.**

 **This gives the wearer the ability to control shadows and the dark, shadow travel, teleportation, fear manipulation, and the ability to control others. But these powers can only be unlocked in one way. Once you put on shroud, you are faced with all the dark insecurities and inner demons in your mind. You'll have suicidal thoughts and you won't be able to trust anyone.**

The shroud is the most horrifying relic to ever be conceived, and because it was made from nightmares and evil you must have a lot of demons for it to work. So Rose" the goth stood up "because of the pain you went through in losing your family to evil and your levels of misery, this will be your task. Once you put on the shroud, you need to think of all the positives in your life to defeat the evil in the shroud, and that won't be easy because once you have the it, it's depression city for you."

"Sigh, well this will be my downfall." Rose sighed dreadfully. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll be there for you. I'll be there for you, my little rose bud." Akira cooed his girlfriend and sealed with a light kiss on her lips.

"You always know how to brighten my darkest days." She swooned.

They soon got in their positions to retrieve the most difficult relic yet, "okay everyone, you'll need this more than you ever will yet. Good luck." Mildred then slowly sent them to their next location of the tools to delete the evil of Metteraun.

 **ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPP**

The heroes were now in what looked like a dead field. There were skeletons and animal carcasses everywhere, the sky was dark and void of stars, the grass was grey, and the trees were dead.

"Okay, according to my specs. The shroud is an a dark cavern protected by a mad goblin. We must relieve him of the shroud and give it to Rose. Once that's done we have to help her through the pain and darkness she'll feel when she puts on the shroud." Lara explained their mission. "Luckily it's not far from here, come one." And so they went towards a dark mountain where they saw a tunnel with a skull on top of the entrance.

GULP

"Well we tried." BJ tried to run but Cass stopped him.

"Not so fast." _awwww._

They each took a deep breath, then slowly made their way in side. The caves were littered in bones and skulls, the walls has lots of blood stains. There was even a message in blood that say 'go away, or you'll die'. They turned on their flashlights were they got when they were zapped to this nightmare.

 _ **Wary travelers**_

They got spooked at the voice.

 ** _Leave while you still have your sanity. Don't go down the path others have died on._**

They continued anyway. After a lot of the twists and turns and darkness. They made it to the end where they found a small stone room in the corner they saw a small hooded figure cowering in the corner.

 _ **You should have run when you had the chance, now you will perish like the others.**_

The figure then sprung up and sent over a dozen shadow beasts at the heroes. They punched and kicked and sliced through them with the special knives they also obtained. While they were doing that, the figure escaped into the dark caves.

"Gr, follow him" The heroes ran after him, but they came to a cross roads. Six different paths, so they each went a different way. Looking for the hooded figure.

 **Akira**

The part time hero went the far left, after minutes of running he encountered a shadow werewolf, a giant shadow bat, and a a very ravenous shadow mime. Ever since he saw that movie he had been terrified of these things, but he had a job to do and they went at it.

 **Lara**

The part time sidekick took the next one over, at the end she saw the shadowy figures of a few not so nice drunk guys she unfortunately ran into. After puberty she may have attracted some unwanted and seriously wrong attention of a lot of messed up men she stumbled upon when she went to or from late night workouts at the ninja gym. After that she hated nothing more than perverts.

" **Well hey there pretty lady**." one of the shadows greeted.

Lara just got ready for a fight. "Ugh, not these people."

" **We're gonna have some fun with you tonight**."

"Over my dead unavailable body." And so she then began a beat down on her demons. When one went down two more appeared.

 **BJ**

While the twins were dealing with their demons, he went down the third path which led him to a dark classroom where they had a big test and he didn't study.

"Oh no no! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

 **Cass**

The genius took the third one from the right. Her nightmare scenario was where was being dragged by shadow versions of her parents to a scary Harvard away from her friends. "LET ME GO!" she struggled against the pull, but then she turned over and kicked them off her. She stood up and ran at the shadows with intent to kill.

 **Tyler**

Where Tyler went down his cave was a long dark tunnel, a few meters in he found a shadowy Lara.

pant pant "Lara honey?"

" **Who you calling honey you scrawny pushover?** " the dark body of his girlfriend asked harshly.

"What?" Tyler asked fearfully.

" **You think someone like me would ever want to be with a wimp like you? HAHAHAHAHA-** "

"I may be a wimp. But I'm the wimp that got to sleep with the real LARA FUCKIN ZERO!" fear turned to anger. His relationship to the real Lara made whatever insecurities he had that this dark impostor told him meant nothing anymore, he got into a stance. "And I'll show you how much I improved on my fighting abilities."

" **Well see about that, 'Ty Ty'** " And that started the brawl between Tyler and his insecurity of the his relationship with Lara.

 **Rose**

And then there was Rose, the darkest most depressed of the group. She went along the last cave, which was also the darkest. On the way she encountered the figure with the shroud.

"Please give me the shroud. I need it to stop Metteraun."

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, DON'T MENTION THAT NAME! THIS SHROUD IS EVIL, I CAN'T LET YOU HAVE IT" the figure yelled, they pullel the hood down to reveal a shaking and paranoid goblin with bags under his wide eyes and clattering teeth. "You'll get destroyed, along with your sanity."

"Well I don't care, I need it to get my family back!" she then tackled the goblin and that started a fight which had Rose trying to pry the shroud off the terrified goblin.

 **Akira**

While she was doing that we move to see how her boyfriend is dealing with his demons. And so far he beheaded the mime with an invisible axe. Meh, he's a mime. And now he just had the bat and werewolf to defeat. The wolf slashed at him and the bat tried to bite him but he kept avoiding their attacks. Though he had a few scratches on his face and arms. He had to think of something. "Hey, he said your mother has fleas!" he screamed at the shadow wolf.

The wolf turned to the bat and growled ( **I'll have you know my mother double shampoos and conditions** )

Akira then told the bat "And he said your mother's breath reeks"

The bat screeched ( **Why you little** ) And so that cause a battle between the two shadow demons, which gave Akira enough time to escape. When he reached the end of the tunnel, he found a button which he then pressed. And that sealed off the tunnel. "Suckers, now to help Lara." He tried to go into Lara's tunnel but was stopped by a black force field. He then saw a five torches above the one Rose went through which was now sealed off. One of the was lit. "Hmm so I guess I have to wait for the others to conquer their demons before I can help Rose. Good luck guys."

 **BJ**

While BJ was having a difficult time with his shadow test, he remembered all that Cass had taught him over the years and immediately wrote down all the answers. Which he saw a 100 appear and the whole thing dissolved into the cave, which he ran back down to the entrance and he saw a button.

"Oo button" he pressed and the tunnel he went through closed up with a rock door. He saw "Akira!"

"BJ" the boys then celebrated the tall one's victory over his demon. "You did it."

"I guess I did."

"Now for the other three."

 **Cass**

Cass has come to a stand still with her parents.

" **Your not learning anything with these dimwits and this stupid job.** "

"That is a lie, I've learned so many life skills from heroing. Stuff that may not get me in Harvard but Harvard's not everything!" her shadow parents gasped. "I've been more happy saving the multiverse with my friends than anything I've ever done. I will go to Harvard, just when I'm really READY!" she then punched the shadowy figure of her mother and father, which then dissolved into nothing. She saw the pathe back to the front and she ran. "She pushed the button to seal her tunnel and joined the others.

"Cass you made it." BJ congratulated the panting Cass with a big hug.

"Thanks BJ."

 **Lara**

With the fiery Zero twin, her situation has not gotten any easier, her shadow pervs have kept multiplying whenever she defeated one. The numbers kept adding up until she had about a hundred shadow men holding her down and had tried to remove her clothes, when they got her to her red underwear, she got a another dose of adrenaline and pushed them all off and did a flying helicopter kick that knocked off the heads of every shadow in her nightmare.

But all that did was make the number double. She had it.

"Okay fine you know, to heck with this! You want it then" she ripped of her underwear, leaving her naked much to the shadow's shock "then take it, because I know there will always be pigs out there. And I can't do anything about it." She got on her knees and accepted defeat. "Just do what you want to me, this fight I can't win."

Then the shadows then clapped for her and started dissolving.

"uhh what's going on? Why aren't you guys on me?" she was so confused.

One of the shadows explained to the nude twin. " **You just conquered your true greatest fear: accepting defeat.** " he then used a shadow to repair her clothes, now she was back in her normal attire. And so all the shadows were gone from her.

"Woah, deeeeeeeeeeeeep." She said before walking back to where she came. She pushed the button to seal her tunnel.

"What happened?" Her brother asked her after he saw the look on her face.

"I think I just learned a valuable lesson about accepting defeat. And it took giving in to a bunch of shadow guys trying to 'play' with me to learn it."

"i am not even going to ask."

 **I may have pushed the limits on the Teen rating with her inner demon scenario, she doesn't show that much fear to anything. Anyway let's move on to.**

 **Tyler**

From the real deal to the shadow deal that's fighting Lara's boyfriend Tyler. Before she would have won easily, but Tyler has improved much. Now he has battled her to a stand still.

" **You lasted longer than I thought.** "

"My relationship lasted longer than I thought."

" **You-** "

"Nope, I'm not hearing it anymore! I know I'm not the biggest or strongest, or most athletic, or coolest, but none of that mattered to Lara. She gave me a chance, and that's all I ask for. Lara is the fiercest, kindest, most loving person I ever had the honor of meeting and dating. We shared moments together, and they were awesome." Tyler got closer to the shadow Lara. "And I don't care what she, or you say about me. No matter what happens, I will always love her." After that he gave her a big kiss on the lips, the shadow tried to push him off but soon gave into the kiss and dissolved.

He looked on with a look of satisfaction. "Well that's over with, and I no longer have any doubt about me and Lara.". He then ran back and found the button that sealed his tunnel and lit the final torch. Now they can go help Rose.

But Tyler held Lara back while the others went on, before she could ask what he was doing he gave gave her a surprised kiss, which she returned. That went on for ten seconds until they separated and went to follow their friends.

 **Rose**

While her five teammates had dealt with their demons, Rose had managed to get the shroud of the goblin. That was the easy part, now for the hard part. Putting on and defeating the evil depression it had. Once she had it on and pulled up the hood, she was met with a dooming sadness not even SHE felt.

 _"I'll never save daddy._

 _I'll never see my brother again._

 _Akira doesn't really love me_

 _No one loves a pastey tar hair goth like me"_

These were only a sample of the the hurt, pain, and demons that immediately clouded her mind. She found her blade and went to bring it up to her neck. She was now feeling so down and depressed that she won't have anyone to love her anymore she wanted to kill her self thanks to the shroud.

But before she could finish she heard a voice in her dark abyss.

 _"Rose!"_

"Huh wha?"

 _"Rose can you hear me? Rose? It's me Akira. Look you have to fight this evil."_

"but-"

 _"Please Rose you have to beat this shroud. Think about all your giving up. Zed would want you to keep fighting, he loves you more than anything. Think about your dad, deep down in his evil's control, he's rooting for you and waiting to be rescued."_

"... Zed...dad..."

" _Think about your friends, and the times you shared with them!" his voice said desperately._

She then remembered all the good times she spent with Lara, BJ, Cass, and Tyler. The ladies' nights with the girls, the missions.

 _"And what about me? Without you my life has no meaning. When I felt lonely, you were always there for me! You always gave me love when ever I'm at my lowest, now it's my turn to return the favor."_

She then remembered all that Akira gave her. The dates, the missions, the kisses, their 'chats'. She loved those times, and she loved him.

"Akira."

 _"Rose, no matter where our hearts take us. You and me, will always be connected in a way._

 _Rosaria Svetlana Harven"_

In the real world where Akira was holding onto a crouching Rose in the shroud. He brought his face close to her's and said

" **I love you.** " Before giving the most heartfelt kiss he ever gave her. She wrapped her arms around him and returned the kiss. This caused a glowing Akira to appear in her mind trap and literally pull her out of her depression. In the real world, they separated for air. Rose moved her hand to remove her bangs to show Akira her tear filled violet eyes to his ocean blue eyes. He thought they were amazing.

"I love you too." And they went back to the kissing. The others were happy for them.

 **ZAP**

They were then zapped back their world, Akira and Rose were still making out with each other.

"Congratulations" they separated when Mildred came up to the team.

"You have completed the most difficult challenge of any hero part time or full time: facing their demons. Rose, Akira and your love for each other was more than enough for you to secure the shroud of darkness. Now you have full access to it's powers without the negative side effects."

"I couldn't have done without you with my red headed prince of darkness." Rose humbled lovingly to Akira.

"Anything for you my queen of the night." AKira gave one last kiss to her, which caused her to giggle and blush. Things she hadn't done with a huge smile in forever.

"And remember this lesson from this dark ordeal.

 **No one is an island, no one stands alone**

 **As long as you have people who car about you, you're never on your own.** "

 **And finally that is over. This really is the most darkest chapter I ever written to date. Shroud of Darkness, never look for it in real life. I may have pushed the rating a bit with Lara's inner demon challenge, but listen I HATE rape. It hurts to know that some people have been a victim of it and sexual abuse. It's the worst kind. For those people I'm sorry it happened, but you're not alone. Talk to someone you trust and let them know what you have been through. Speak up and stand up for yourself. Be brave.**

 **Anyway in the next few chapters will be some missions, and how Tyler is dealing with his mother and aunt since they returned.**

 **WTYL**


	26. World of Dance

**Alright now that we're done with that spookfest, lets move on to something else. I've written things I'm not proud of. Like, the next mission for the heroes? Okay for this world I got the idea from this dance competition show with the same name as this chapter, if you guess the right show and add a new or old world, that world will be next**

 **Enjoy**

Two weeks passed since the shroud incident, and things have gotten kind of took a turn for the better in some of our heroes. Rose has been a little more upbeat, especially around Akira. But still in her gothy ways. Cass had told her parents about her job, and though reluctant they let her keep it as long ad she stays safe. BJ had improved his grades since facing his academic demon. And Tyler was now more confident in his himself and in his reltionship with Lara, he stood up too three bullies and took them down, all at once. On his own.

But speaking of Lara, she was still a tad shaken from her demon challenge from the last relic hunt. There were three things in life that she hated more than anything. 1) losing, 2) soemthing bad happening to Akira, and 3) clothes with short sleeves and legs, in public. Not as much she would attract perverts as much anymore, but...

Lara never really told anyone this, not even Tyler, but she didn't really have any confidence in her beauty and body. I guess the the fiercest warriors are ALSO the most scared. And so for this her dad had signed her up for a contemporary dance class to shed that insecurity she had that still lingered, she learned pretty quickly on the basics but she still felt uncomfortable wearing a sleeveless leotard.

It was the end of that class and Lara had just walked out of the studio to find Akira waiting for her. "So how did go?"

"Madame Rayl said I hold a lot of promise, but any potential I have is blocked by the wall I put around my abilities." She told him the deep critique her teacher gave her.

"Is this about what happened during the shroud thing? Lara I know you hate being seen in anything that shows leave out some of your arms and legs, but that's a small part of dancing." He tried to help.

"It's not just that. Well a little, but I just don't know if I really am cut out for this." She said feeling more down than Mr. Krabs bankrupt.

"I thought you practiced when no one was looking."

She grabbed him by the shirt with fury "Who told you!"

"Sometimes I hear music from the basement when ever I get a drink of water at night."

She let him go and sighed.

"Look sis, you have great talents, but you need to let go of these troubles that keep from doing your best. Here's something that always helped me when we do those junior ninja competitions 'Dance, like no one is watching. Sing, like no one is listening. And repeat cliches like no one's original'." They went on to their way to work, Lara still had that message in her thoughts.

 _Can I really do this? Sure I had a lot of practice but only in private. But when I'm even around my family I just get frozen and stiff._

When they got to work and on their posts to go to their next world _Well at least I can go somewhere I don't have to think about it._

 **ZAP**

We see five of our six heroes in some kind of practice room. Akira and Rose were in the bodies of twenty something salsa dancers, BJ wore a money patterned jacket and jeans and sneakers, Cass had on a suit, and Tyler had on a black tuxedo. The three looked like they were in their thirties.

"Well this is new." Akira pointed out.

"Sweet" BJ said as he spun on his head for a little bit "I'm a break dancer"

"Guys, where's Lara?" asked Tyler.

Akira thought about it "if this is the world I think it is then..."

 **Lara**

We now find Lara in a room with the lights off.

 _Oh god no. Not now! Very funny fate._

Just then she heard a knock on the door. "Lara are you in there?" Akira's voice sounded out.

"Go away?"

"Come on Lara, this was gonna happen eventually. The sooner you get out here, the sooner we can go home."

She sighed and went over to the door. She turned the lock and open the door. She stepped out of the darkness to show her friends what's wrong.

The others saw something they never thought they see: a shaking and uncomfortable Lara. She was only in a in a black leotard with no sleeves and legs, and had a small patch of sport tape on her feet. When Tyler saw Lara in such an outfit, he felt both ping in seeing his lover in such an attire and sadness for seeing her so lost.

"Sigh anyway, 'the CEO of Dancerios Inc has built two world class dance robots in the World of Dance competition where the world champion will receive the deed to the Dancopolis. Akira and Rose are Juan and Claudia, champion salsa dancers in the upper division, and Tyler is a member of the dance team 'The Wolfpack' in the team division. I am 12 year old dance prodigy Emma Yuro of the junior. One of us must defeat the robots and become the world champion of dance so the evil dance company doesn't take over the world.'"

Akira put his hands on her little shoulders "Are you sure you can go through with this?"

"I'll be fine."

 **One Division finals later**

And after that the division champions were Lara, the Riot Sisters (who were Dora and Nora of team evil), and Tyler and the The Wolfpack. Akira and Rose were edged out by just one point. Lara had just won by point 1 point.

"Haha, one down three to go. And with the lady Zero all stiffened up, this victory is in the bag." Zalio cheered.

"Actually this donut is in the bag." Carrie pulled out a donut from her lunch bag.

"It's an expression Carrie."

After the first performance of the world finals with the three division winners.

 **Riot sisters 92.7**

 **The Wolfpack 91.2**

 **Emma Yuro 90**

As the leaders Dora and Nora got to pick the order, and they went from leader to last.

And there second performance was with the evil twins dancing to a slow and methodic tune but got upbeat and happy as it went on. They ended up with a score of **97.2**. And that gave an average score of

 **Riot Sisters: 94.9**

Lara hoped Tyler would be able to get a higher score than them so she wouldn't have to perform again, because if not she would need a perfect score to win it for the team of heroes. The Wolfpack was breakdancing group and had a hip hop theme final performance. But unfortunately his team got an average score of **93.**

 **"Oh no, just short of the leaders. With one act left Emma Yuro HAS to get a PERFECT SCORE to win the World Finals Championship."**

And that was the last nail in the coffin before Lara stormed off and locked herself in the locker room again.

She then started to cry "I-I can't do this. A per-perfect score. Hooow?" She was feeling a world of pressure she never had before. To win she had to get a 100 on the final to average 95. She just started dancing three days ago.

" _ **What are you doing?**_ " she looked up to a mirror and found one the demons she from her nightmare scenario.

"What do you want!" She had no time for this.

" _ **Have you learned nothing! You won't go anywhere in life if you just run away from possible defeat.**_ " the shadowy apparition yelled at her.

She sniffled before reply "But I need a perfect score to win this for my friends."

" ** _And do you think a cowering and scared little girl get's perfects! That's not the Lara Zero I know._** " the spirit of her imagination then took a surprising comfort approach " ** _You know what your teacher said "You have the potential to be an amazing dancer, but you need to break down this wall you built around yourself that keeps you from showing all you can do"._** she started to feel a lttle better. " _ **Just go out and there be the best you can be, and have fun while doing it. Dance, like no one is watching. Sing, like no one is listening. And repeat cliches like no one's original.**_ " He finished while resting his hand against the glass barrier.

She gave a light smile and rested her hand where the dark one was. "Thanks Mr. Inner Demon, it means a lot."

" **You can call me Andrei.** "

"teehee, okay." **Ding** "Hey I think I know what to do for my act."

 **The final dance**

And so it was down to Lara's final shot, the dance that will determine the fate of the world and mission.

It stared of in a dark and kind of demon like setting, the music started a bit cynical. Her dance told the story of someone experiencing the doubt and insecurity we all get as human beings when we think we can't do it. It has her grabbing at her head a few times during her routine and reaching out for guidance. but along the way the music slowly turned from sad, to confident and inspiring. Lara's dancing developed more confidence and letting go of the demons. With every move her little body made it felt like she was releasing all the negativity she had for dancing, and herself. And the big finish of the three minute dance she nailed a tumble roll down the ramp to the judges and finished in a sly pose on the judges table laying down with one leg over the other.

Everyone cheered and clapped, Lara had returned to the stage but not before the other judges gave her hugs for an act to always remember. They said that they loved how smoothly the tone had transitioned from a girl with all the fear in the world to a bright and confident young woman. They said that they've seen a lot of acts with passion and emotion, but not with the heart and feels as Lara had. Soon the judges locked in their scores. While the Dora and Nora walked out to see who had one, They looked like twin white females with brown hair and wore red tank tops and jeans along with high heels.

The other members of team hero and team evil watched from backstage.

"And with that final dance, let's see who is the World of Dance World Champion.

Emma's scores."

Everyone was on the edge of their seats. Lara was perfectly calmed, like Andrei said 'never fear defeat'. Whatever score she got, she would be fine.

 **judge #1:...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...100**

 **judge #2... 100**

Everyone was on their feet, the heroes with hope in their eyes. Zalio with fear.

 **Judge #3**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...100**

Everyone gave the largest ovation ever conceived as the final average rounded a perfect 100

"A PERFECT SCORE!"

 **Emma Yuro's final average**

 **95**

"And with that the leader board says"

.

.

.

 **1st**

 **Emma Yuro: 95**

 **2nd:**

 **Riot Sisters: 94.5**

 **3rd**

 **The Wolfpack: 93**

"EMMA YURO, is the champion!"

Lara never felt more alive, her friends all ran on the stage and tackled her in a group hug.

"Grrr NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooo" Zalio has lost again.

Lara was given the World Of Dance World championship belt. Which was a black leather belt with a gold in plate with a dancer on it. And A check for a billion dollars, plus the deed to Dancopolis.

 **ZAP**

They were still cheering for her after the heroes returned.

"I knew you could do it sis."

"Thanks bro."

"I love you more than ever now!"

"Thanks Ty."

"So you think you can do more dancing now?" BJ asked the now confident Lara Zero.

She gave a a sly look to the audience.

 **Next dance class**

"Lara Zero, I have never seen such an improvement in confidence as I have seen before." Lara's teacher couldn't contain her tears. Lara had just recreated her wining routine from her last mission, and the class just loved it.

"It was much, I just had to let go of all the frustrations that kept me from having fun. I had to dance, like no one was watching. Sing, like no one was listening. Write, like no one was reading. **;)** And repeat cliches like no one's original." She said nonchalantly.

"Well keep this up, and you will have a bright future."

Lara smiled at that. When everyone got started for class, she saw her dark demon spirit Andrei in the mirror and winked at him. Which he returned and dissolved.

 **Well that's that. We all have our own demons that still linger in our souls, and Lara here has finally put those to rest.**

 **Till next time guys.**

 **Write to you later**


	27. Duckville

**Alright, just got off a long day of work and now time for chapter 27.**

 **Hope ya'll like.**

Our heroes are now heading down to work, they just returned from this big dance competition that Lara has once again crushed. After their dance world mission a month she has had much more confidence in her body and a new fun hobbie when not heroing. She even decided to change her outfit up to a maroon short sleeved shirt, black shorts with pink stripes on the sides, and her usual boots.

"Another victory for the Phoenix Zero." Said Tyler. That's what they now call Lara in the dancing world.

"Meh, only the 21st one in a row." Lara was nonchalant about it, she always looked for a challenge but never received. She improves with every dance, in the month of her dance career she already master 7 types of dancing. When she feels she never gets a challenge, they make it up in money. "But this one gave me fifty thousand dollars, just nine hundred ninety nine thousand nine hundred and fifty more until Akira and I can get a yacht."

"It's ALL we ask for. That and our own country, but a giant ship is good too." Akira agreed.

"Dude if I had that kind of money, I buy like a million pizzas." said BJ.

"Only you would waste a large fortune on food. I use that money I'd give it to science research communities." Cass said, the first part insulting.

"LAME" BJ retorted.

"If I had all the money in the world, I'd burn it all to end all conflict on earth. We won't need a job, houses, clothes, all we would need is each other to have paradise."

Everyone just stared at Rose like she did something weird. "I don't think that's how it work Rosebud." Akira putting it nicely.

"I hate it." Lara didn't. They had just entered Junk Stuff.

"Mildred also hates Rose's idea for money, speaking of money. Good luck in your next mission." She told them while they got on the platform.

 **ZAP**

The heroes got zapped into a huge mansion, they were now in the bodies of duck people. BJ, Cass, Tyler, and Rose were now in little kid ducks. BJ in a red t-shirt and cap, Cass in a blue long sleeve shirt with a darker one short sleeved shirt, Tyler now had a green hoodie, and Rose had on a purple blouse and skirt. Lara was a duck man who looked like he was in his thirties in a sailor jacket and hat. Lara and Cass were in the bodies of dudes so they kinda blushed and covered their lower feather cover bodies. While Akira looked like an old filthy rich duck with a red robe, a top hat, and cane.

"EEP" the sounds Lara and Cass made when they found their new forms.

"Oh relax, you got feathers." Rose said.

"Your lucky you got to have pants." Lara told her.

"Relax Lars' and check the specs."

"Fine, 'Akira is Scrooge DuckIntyre, the richest duck in the world. Your money vault is being robbed by rival Dru Goldum, we must stop him from stealing all the money in your net worth.'"

"Well what are we waiting for, lets go before my vault is as empty as Zalio's last birthday party." Akira exclaimed while they all head to the plane on the roof. "Okay who's a pilot."

Just then another duck person appeared, he had on a brown jacket, brown pants, boots, a red scarf and cab. "I'm a pilot."

 **At the Money Vault**

We see Glodum, who was Zalio with his evil team taking all the gold coins, jewel, and other things they find.

"Haha, soon DuckIntyre will be the poorest duck in Duckvilee." Zalio laughed.

"Isn't this stealing, and stealing is wrong." Carrie asked sorrowly.

"We've villains, stealing is our main power. Don't you know anything about evil?"

"My dad was your dad's minion."

"And he was just like you!"

"Helpful?"

"Overly positive, easily distracted, has no evil bone in his body, fat, and totally unfit to be a villain."

"That is NOT TRUE!" She yelled feeling surprisingly offended.

"Oh you really aren't like your father, you actually take insults right."

"And your dad should know something about insults, he's the butt of every one of them." Carrie retorted.

"Uhh guys?" Zed try to get their attention.

"Sure my dad is challenged in every way, but at least he's not an OVERSIZED BABY!" Zalio screamed.

"AT LEAST MY DAD IS NICE TO PEOPLE!" Carrie screamed back.

"YOUR DAD ADOPTS EVERY WILD ANIMAL HE COMES ACROSS!"

"YOUR DAD SCARES EVERY ANIMAL HE COMES ACROSS"

"Guys" Dora tried to get their attention.

"HOW DID MY DAD DEAL WITH YOURS, AND HOW DID I DEAL WITH YOU ALL MY LIFE?! YOUR NOTHING BUT A FAT WOMAN BABY WHO NEVER TAKES ANYTHING SERIOUSLY!"

"GASP, HOW DID MY DAD DEAL WITH YOURS, AND HOW DID I DEAL WITH YOOOOOOUUUUUUUU ALL MY LIFE?! YOU'RE RUDE AND INCONSIDERATE WITH THE COMPLEXION OF A CROCADILE!

"GASP, YOU'RE THE WORST EVIL MINION EVER!"

"AND YOU ANNND YOUR FATHER ARE THE WORST! VILLAINS! EEEVVVVVVEEEEEEEEERRRRRRR!"

 **pin drop**

Everyone in the vault went silent. The villain team were stunned, the heroes couldn't believe what they just saw. Carrie, the daughter of Larry had just gave the worst insult Zalio could receive. Oh yeah the were there when the two started arguing.

Carrie panted for a bit, but then she got a good look of Zalio's face.

Gone was the anger and out came a look of hurt and sadness. Worst villain ever? That's what he was called everywhere he went, and what his dad was always called. Zalio always looked up to his father, even though he would always lose, he never gave up on being evil. Even though he didn't always enjoy Carrie's over optimism, she was the only outside his father who ever gave him any support in being evil. She was there for him since they were born twenty six years ago. He never told anyone this, but that optimism that made her support him in evil actually what made him continue to persue a villain life. He actually liked that about her.

He. .

.

.

... he liked her.

Not as a friend, but .

.

.

...like her like her.

And to hear the bearer of his unseen affection say what everyone else said about him...

"Zal?" Carrie asked sadly when she saw tears forming in his eyes.

"Everyone just leave everything you got. The mission's off!" The part time villain just ran out of the vault with his hands on his face to hide the tears.

The other villains just dropped everything they had and exited the vault.

 **ZAP**

When team villain came home Zal just immediately ran on home to cry. Carrie turned to see a transmission from her and Zalio's parents from the MDWI on Milferd's projector. Rippen and Ami (Lady Starblaster) looked furios at her. Larry looked really disappointed in her, the first time he ever felt negative in a long time. Carrie just frowned.

"Young lady" Carrie flinched at the upset tone Larry rarely if not never uses "I have never been more disappointed, in my life."

"Sorry dada"

"You knew how much villainy means to Zalio, and you just dumped all those years of support you gave him down the drain." Carrie looked ashamed.

"Do you know how much mockery my son has endured for his work as a villain? NO, you don't." Rippen said angrily.

"Rippen let me, Carrie. Why?"

"Well uuhh I don't know. He said some things about you and.."

"Maybe, but I taught you to never let other people's words get to you."

"You just LAUGHED while an insult comic insulted YOU, TO YOUR FACE!"

"CARRIE" she silenced "... I learned how to handle those. You need to learn as well."

"Okay"

"Also you need to apologize to Zalio."

She dropped to her knees and tears slowly formed. "I don't think he'd want to hear. We were each other's closet friends. ... he-he-he's the most important person in the world to me. I-I ..." she stopped.

Team villain just listened, her father and Zalio's parents leaned in, the heroes silently watched from the outside window. They saw everything.

"... I love him." she finished.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-"

 **Uh what?**

 **Uh bye**

 **(Running away now)**


	28. Pony World 2

**Alright time for chapter 28. And if you are new to this story, last chapter started a new sidebar for the fic. Zalio and Carrie, descendants of total opposites. They had a big bump and now things are difficult between the two longest members of this evil team, you know what just read to find out.**

 **RIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG**

"All right maggots, head to the locker rooms. After you freshen up, go home!"

We start this chapter right near the end off gym class, all six heroes had that for the last class of their A days at school. Unfortunately they had their nemesis Zalio as their gym teacher. He doesn't screw them of good grades like his father did when he was teaching art, though he has them doing more exercise than the other students. But for the past two weeks the heroes have been doing the same as everyone and Zalio just looked on with a look of depression, the heroes noticed this.

We move to the boys locker room and find Akira already changed into his regular clothes, Tyler just removing his white gym shirt showing an average body for a nerd like him, and BJ putting on his normal shirt already in his normal shorts. Akira then stated "Has anyone noticed Zalio's been more ... tame with us?"

"Yeah he usually has run 200 miles, but now it's just the normal 5." Tyler said.

"I think he still bummed about him and Carrie." BJ guessed while spraying himself in shower-in-a-can, the fastest way to smelling fresh after a long gym class.

"Maybe, they've never fought like that before." Tyler said thoughtfully.

"Well at least gym is more tolerable." Akira looked on the bright side.

"Agreed" BJ told him.

"I guess" Tyler said kind of disappointed. He caught the glare Akira gave him. "What are you looking at me for, not like I stare at Lara during our regular gym routines and the extra sweat sticks her uniform to her hot bod haha" he defended embarrassed.

"Eh, he stares at Rose all the time in gym."

"BJ! That was a secret." Akira scolded at the tall one of the group, while Tyler just smirked at him.

He shrugged.

We then see the heroes heading down to work, talking about the lack of extra activity from their gym teacher.

"This was the easiest gym class Zal has given us, my gym sweat is at an all time low." Lara said.

"Want to sweat, wear all black."

"You're lucky you never sweat Rose. Meanwhile my gym clothes always ends up sticking like glue." She said while lightly punching Tyler in the shoulder.

"Owww, what was that for hon." Tyler whined while rubbing his shoulder.

"You know" She narrowed her eyes at him while he looked away but got pulled back by Lara, who then gave him a kiss on the cheek "you're lucky I love you." She walked ahead while Tyler gave a small sigh.

Anyway let's move on from this and head to the teens mission.

 **ZAP**

And the four main heroes have returned to pony world, the new members were a bit surprised they were turned into ponies. Tyler was a yellow pony with a pink mane and glass, while Rose was a white pony and a black mane.

"Uuuggghh, so much color and happy. YUCK"

"Calm down Rose, just pretend it's all black and white" Akira advised his goth girlfriend. "Lara check the specs."

"Alright, 'our mission is to protect the North Country crystal in the North Pony village clock tower from the evil Lord Tirock'".

"Come one ponies" And so the heroes have just flown off to their destination and landed there 5 seconds flat.

With Zalio, he and the other villains have just arrived. "Surrender Heroes!"

"Nien!"

"So be it. Nora, Dora, you get Rose and Tyler"

"On it/ whatever." The evil twins who were tiny womanotaurs charged at the Zero Twins.

"Zed, you got Cass and BJ."

"...Okay." the now grey red-eyed pony went after the genius and wiseman.

When Zalio looked at Carrie, the purple pony in a dark cape "you" Carrie jumped "just stay here"

"But Zal"

"Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala-" he covered his ears and closed his eyes while charging at the Zero twins.

"Sigh"

And so Carrie just sat there doing nothing while the others battle the heroes. So she took this to sneak around the battle field and slowly crawl to the crystal. She first hesitated to take it, but she remembered Zalio's words from the duckville mission and immediately swiped it and ran off.

She exited the tower just as the villains had been thrown off the roof and landed on the ground.

"Darn it!" Zalio said again in failiure.

"Look what I got" Carrie showed him.

"The crystal" he took it in his hands "Yes" and raised it "Finally full time villain work and wait" he licked it "tastes like sweet sweet victory... and blueberry?" he gave it another lick or two "wait this isn't the crystal!"

"It's not?" Carrie asked confused.

"SUCKERS! HAHAHAHA" Akira mocked them.

"I pulled off the old switcheroo on the crystal and replaced it with solidifyed fruit liquid, street name: rock candy." Said Cass.

"Aww man" Carrie kicked the curb "I committed a crime for nothing."

"Well at least it's something."

"Zalio. You're actually talking to me again." she said while hugging him.

"Please stop, never mind." he patted her on the head.

"So are we friends again?" she asked hopefully.

"No" she deflated "but you may earn your forgiveness in the future." Zalio told her seriously.

"I'll take it" she then gave him a peck on the cheek, much to the part time villain's embarrassment as he blushed.

 **ZAP**

When they returned Carrie immediately skipped on out of the place, not before leaving a message for Zal. "See yah in school big boy." then leaving.

"Sigh, what am I going to do with that woman."

 **And that's it for now.**

 **Zalio is slowly forgiving Carrie, and Carrie is slowly taking her part time minion work seriously.**

 **Laters**


	29. Dora and Nora

**Alright it's chapter 29, and this will be one of those non mission chapters, this was suggested a while back by a guest named Franklin Uhlbeck.**

 **Speaking of guests, HEROS Central. What did I say about more of your crazy ideas. If you were a real person I'd cover you in honey and toss you in a bear cave, but I think I'll make an exception. I'll maybe use your idea on a return to Oceana-whatever it's called, and I'll see what I can do about him. But this is your LAST warning, no more.**

We cut to Tyler sitting at table in his house, about to eat breakfast made by

"Here you go my little TY guy." His birth mother Dora, she was able to talk the Mendellas into letting her be the family chef and for her sister Nora to be the house keeper. And by talk, I mean threatened them with a laser if they didn't let her make up for lost Tyler time. And they each got to sleep in one the guest rooms in the house, which means Tyler has to deal with them every. Single. Day. "Wildberry gluten free pancakes, turkey bacon extra crispy and egg whites with extra white. Along with non'pulp orange juice." Well he can't complain too much, Dora was a great cook and knew his preference in meals.

"Hehe thanks mom." he then started to happily eat his breakfast.

"And by the way, I packed your inhaler in your lunch today."

Tyler finished his eggs before annoyed saying "Mother I haven't needed that since I was six, and I don't need lunch boxes anymore."

She patted his head stating "You never know Ty Ty."

"Grr, only Lara can call me that."

Soon they were joined by the other new occupant of the house: Nora, who was doing a morning dusting of the house. "Speaking of Lara, how are things between you and her."

"Fine as usual. just regular dates, missions ( _ocassional 'night cuddles' when she wants it_ ) you know the normal things in dating a Zero family member." He said nonchalantly.

Dora some how heard something in his head. "Are you sure that's it? Nothing more... intimate a couple times." She asked slyly while inching to him, which scared the boy.

"Uhh nope, nothing like that at all, just occasional kisses and sometimes hand holding. She has limits when it comes to affection, like her mother."

"Are you sure? That's ALL your doing?" Nora asked, now both were on either side of him.

He quickly ate the rest of his food and quickly said "oh look at that all done, got to go love you bye." He said while putting his dish in the sink, grabbing the lunch box Dora packed, giving them a kiss on the cheek, then running out the door.

"How many times have I told you not to pry onto sensitive affairs?" Mrs. Mendella asked from upstairs.

"Is it wrong to make sure my boy doesn't do something he's not ready for?" Dora asked sternly.

"I'm sure he's fine." Nora replied.

 **At school**

It was now lunch time and the heroes were sitting to together at one the tables. Akira and Rose split a spaghetti dish his mom made from last night's dinner, Lara had packed a bag of grapes and a steak and cheese sandwich, BJ got pizza from the school cafeteria, and Cass packed a tuna sandwich with the crusts cut off.

"UGH, can't they just treat me like my own age." Tyler complained whil munching on the peanut butter and jelly sandwich his mom packed.

"Still babying you huh?" Akira asked before slurping up his noodles.

"Gah, I swear those two will be the death of me!" Tyler exasperated while rubbing his temples.

"Couldn't be that bad." BJ said.

"Remember when they were in class and 'helped me with my work?" he reminded the heavy set member of the team of when they were literally in the class writing the notes for him while looked on stoned faced.

"Ohhhh."

"And two weeks ago after gym class?" Akira said. They flashed back to when Dora and Nora were actually bathing Tyler in the showers after gym, YES THAT ACTUALLY HAPPENED. They seriously rubbed him down with soap and water while he was in the gym showers, while they were naked with him. The other kids didn't want to see that at all, and now I'm gonna have nightmares.

They all shuddered at the memory "Don't remind me!"

"And worst of all... they gave me these." he quietly showed Lara a bag under the table, she looked in and blushed hard and looked at Tyler with embarrassment. "I'm so ashamed."

"You need to confide in them that you don't need them on constant parental care." Cass pointed out.

"And fast, because I do not want another gossip session with my 'future mother in law' while cleaning up from gym glass." Lara told him while jamming her finger into his chest.

"But what can I do, they're never gonna stop treating me like five year old."

"Relax, we'll be right with you." Lara told him while wrapping her hand around his, and they both smiled.

 **Later**

Dora and Nora were now sitting on the Mendella family sofa, Tyler was in front of them and was about to tell them to stop with the constant babying. His friends were protecting him from any possible affection that his mother and aunt would give him.

"Listen Mom, Aunti Nora. We need to talk." Tyler started.

"SHE DID IT!" they yelled and pointed at each other.

"I'll get back to the blocked TV channels later, I'm talking about the constant smothering and babying you guys are always doing ever since you came back."

"We don't do that ALL the time." Nora said.

"Aww does someone need their juice boxy?" Dora asked in a cute voice while waving a juice box."

"Well it is five a clock." he said while taking the juice box and realized.. "WAIT NOOO! You see this is what I'm talking about." He pointed out while sipping from the tiny apple juice compartment.

"But Ty Ty were just loving you."

"First off, only Lara calls me that. Second, there's a different between loving and treating like a two year old. I'm a big boy now, let me grow up." he pleaded them.

Dora and Nora looked at each other and remembered what they did to him in the last few months. "Ok looking back, maybe we went a little too far." Dora confessed.

"A little?" Nora asked her twin with a raised eyebrow. Along with the teens.

"Sigh we're sorry Tyler, can you forgive us if we promised to cut down on the babying?" she asked while giving him the puppy eyes.

"Sigh, you've been hanging with Lara haven't you. Because I can never say no to that face. Come on" he yielded to let them give him a hug. A gentle hug this time. "I love you guys."

"We love you too."

The other heroes looked on pleases at the moment.

"I think our work on this chapter is done." Rose said.

 **And that's it for now. And now Dora and Nora will act like a normal mother and aunt around Tyler and not like a way overbearing mom who never lets their kids grow up.**

 **Till next time**

 **Bye**


	30. The New Robot

**Alright it's time for chapter 30 of my most popular fic. And a little heads up, I'm starting college tomorrow and I may not be able to update as often for a while. So anyway this will be the introduction to a new character.**

 **Enjoy**

The heroes are now getting into their positions for the next mission.

"Okay you guys are going back to the ocean world. Rose and Tyler, becuase you're new stay close to the others."

 **ZAP**

The four who were here are back into their ocean world forms. Rose and Tyler were surprised to find themselves as fish people.

"Okay this is new." Tyler said.

"You'll get use to it." Lara told him while wrapping an arm around Tyler's new fish form.

"Uhh where is everyone?" BJ asked realizing they were the only ones there.

"I don't know, Lara check the specs. Find out what's going on." Akira asked his sister.

"Alright, "the people of Oceana- whatever has been kidnapped by a rogue robotic shark, and we have to free them before they can be the giant cat chef's supper."

"I think I know who is behind this."

"Well think again." GAH. They were joined by Zalio and team villain. "For once I'm innocent."

They narrowed their eyes, Akira demanded "How can we know for sure?"

They resurfaced and Zalio pointed to the dock "Just look." They saw the people of Oceana something in giant water bowls being rolled up by a robotic shark with legs. They went over to investigate.

The shark bot had just reached the boardwalk at the end of the ramp.

"Not so fast."

The robot turned to see the heroes and villains behind him.

"Who are you and what are you doing?" Akira demanded to know.

"Uhhh I'm not sure, I don't know what I'm doing here or anything really." The robot said confused.

"What do you mean?"

"All I know is that what sent me here malfunctioned and now I can't remember anything."

Cass slithered up to him, because she was a mermaid soldier and they don't have feet. "Do you at least know your name?"

"Well my model name is XB-Z9N, but my friends call me Nigel."

"Funny I once knew a robotic Nigel."

"Really?" everyone was surprised to hear that.

"Yeah, my parents knew they would be so busy with work that mom had her scientist buddies build me a robotic nanny to watch me while I grow up. After many failed prototypes, they finally perfected one that knew how to raise me. I named him Nigel, he was my best friend. But one day he went missing, and I never saw him again."

Nigel then said "You know, you do look familiar."

Cass turned to him. "Really?"

"Like someone I knew, someone that made me feel wanted and loved, or feel anything."

"You knew an intelligent girl with no social life?" BJ asked.

"HEY, I HAVE a social life!" Cass was offended by that.

"We don't count." he reminded.

Cass looked down in shame. "Hey don't talk to her that way." Nigel scolded the boy turned crab.

"Sorry Nigel. Sorry Cass."

"Wait what is that on your back?" Tyler asked.

They turned him around to see a very demonic looking 'M' on the back of Nigel.

"Wait, I know that symbol." Zed said.

"You do?" The Zero twins asked.

"I have that M." Zed showed him the 'M' on his tentacle palm.

"You do?" the four original heroes asked.

"So do we" the evil twins said while showing the mark on Dora's neck and one of Nora's leg tentacles.

"That's the mark of the Army of Metteraun." Zed told them.

"IT IS?!"

"Oh my god, I remember now." Everyone looked at Nigel. "I was once taken by a someone in dark army and shadows of that name. One day I was kidnapped and reprogrammed to be Metteraun's servant. Corrupted from a humble robot manny (man nanny) into a dark cyber monster. I was taken from the little girl I loved and cared for." he turned to Cass and realized.

.

.

.

..."Cassie?"

"Ni Ni?"

"Ni Ni"? everyone asked.

"Oh my god" the genius and robot then hugged each other, Cass cried a little.

"You guys take the mer-people home." Nigel told the others.

"On it." Everyone else got on the wagon that had the bowls of fish people in them and rode it down to the ocean.

"After all these years, I finally found you?." Cass said sadly.

"We're finally reunited. But we can't fight together. I've done to much I regret to be a hero." Nigel said in a sad robotic voice.

"Oh fine, I guess it could even out the field. But you'll still visit me right?"

"Hmmm I guess. Let's leave before the giant cat chef finds us."

"Agreed." and so they returned to the ocean kingdom.

 **ZAP**

The heroes returned to Junk Stuff, and Nigel went along with Team Villain to apply for a job on their team.

And so when everyone else left. All that remained between the junk store and restaurant were Rose and her brother, Tyler and his mother and aunt, and Cass and her old robotic manny. In the Earth realm Nigel's outside looked like a 50 year old man in a green sweater, khakis, and brown dress shoes.

"I can't believe this has happen to our families." Tyler sighed.

"Metteraun has effected all of us." Nigel pointed out the issue.

"He broke our families." Dora cried.

"He turned you guys into monsters." Cass said.

"He must be stopped. We must free father from the evil that has taken over his soul." Rose said.

"It won't be easy. Because he already has one the relics." Zed told the heroes.

"What?"

"Metteraun holds the **Pendant of Power, gives it's wearer the powers of time and space and bend reality.** That's how he was able to escape his banishment and take over the Most Dangerous World Imaginable." Nora explained.

"Rippen and Larry are safe from him, but for how long? You guys must find all the other relics, you'll need them to faced the pendant and Metteraun." Zed told them.

"It's not gonna be easy, but we'll try." Rose said. She then shared a hug with her brother. Tyler embraced his mother and aunt in a hug, which they returned. Cass then hugged Nigel with everything she felt in the last 7 years, he wrapped an arm around her comfortly.

"We love you guys" the three members of team hero told them with tears.

"We love you too." the villain members said back sadly.

 **And that's it for now. Rose, Tyler, and Cass all have someone on the other side they need to free from Metteraun. Rose with her brother and father. Tyler with his mother and aunt. And Cass with her favorite cyber manny. Things are getting personal between the heroes and Metteraun.**

 **Anyway, tomorrow I'm starting my first college course. I may not be able to update as often as I did before, so just wait and hopefully I can find time within all the homework I'll be bound to in the next few months to update this story. I don't how many when the fall semester is over, but I hope it will sustain you guys.**

 **See yah later.**

 **I hope.**


	31. Ratch and Clack

**Okay, this will be the first update in my first college semester. I'm getting this out of the way before I forget about fanfiction. I'll try to put in as many updates as I can to my stories. There won't be as much, but at least I'm not those authors that hold off for like 6 months or 2 years before the next update to a good story.**

 **Anyway, if you can guess which world this is from, you get a to choose the next relic the heroes will find. More on that after the mission.**

Alright, it's been a week since the arrival of Nigel, the old robotic manny of Cass. Now the teams of good and evil are even, and the Zero twins and BJ now see what the book guardian told them about keeping them stable. Rose, Tyler, and Cass all have someone or two special taken from them by Metteraun, and now they are on opposite sides of the field. But the three descendants of the last part time team helped them through it. And so now they were just about to head out on their next mission.

 **ZAP**

When the heroes got zapped into what appears to be a futuristic space base. Akira was now some kind of cross between a lemur and a wambat. Lara was a tiny silver robot, she looked kind of cute. BJ was some musclebound orange guy. Rose was black alien lady, I mean that in an extraterrestrial way not a racist joke. Tyler was a green guy with four big arms. And Cass was a red alien lady in a lab coat. The others sans Lara were in green and white jumpsuits.

"Another space world, how original? Lara check the specs." snarked Akira before asking his sister.

"Alright, 'we are the Cosmic Commandos, we must stop the evil Dr. Devious from unleashing a giant planet busting death ray and destroying every planet in the galaxy'."

"Haha, cosmic commandos." laughed BJ.

"Uh BJ I don't think that means what you think it means." Tyler pointed out to the heavy of the team uncomfortably.

"Boy I hope not." agreed Rose.

They all checked, "Phew."

Okay now they were off in cool space ships and arrived at the giant death laser in no time. It looked like the size of a planet, and had a giant laser. They landed near the back docking zone. And are about to head in.

"Okay, here's the plan" Akira instructed "Cass you take care of the security and power."

Just then the whole thing went dead. "Done" Cass claimed while holding a laptop.

"Wow that was easy, BJ and Tyler you take out the guard bots, you'll meet me and Rose at the main core where we'll blow up the whole thing got it?"

"Got it"

"Alright let's move" And so they went in to defeat the evil team.

Along the way they encountered many robot enemies, luckily they were loaded with many types of weapons, like laser pistols, flamethrowers, a disco cannon, even a ray that turns people into lambs?...Eh at least the heroes were making progress. After going through all the robots, they managed to get the core.

They then set a bomb at the main core "All right lets blow this pop stand" Akira told the team.

"Not so fast heroes." Zalio stopped them as he was now a very thin alien on a dark robe and had a big head, the other villains were giant robots. "Get them" the robots went after the heroes. They got a few hits on them, and apologies to their kids when they hit them. But the heroes worked to well together and had the upper hand for the rest of the battle. They then flew off just as the bomb reached 5 seconds.

"Why do I even bother?" Zalio deadpanned.

 **BOOM**

 **ZAP**

The heroes returned.

"Sigh, this almost to easy." Tyler said.

"There's just no sport in it anymore." Akira complained.

"Hope we can do more next chapter." Rose said as the screen faded out.

 **And that's it for now. Wish me luck in college.**

 **And for any one who guesses where I got this world from, you can choose the next relic they'll look for in the next relic chapter. Either the Boots of Stamina, the Gauntlets of Might, or the Glasses of Sight.**

 **Until th next update, see yah**


	32. Miss Part Time Pageant

**Okay this will be number 32 in Akira and Lara's adventures. And there may be a return in an old character.**

The heroes were right now heading to work while having a brief discussion, one of Rose's poetry club members is competing in the Teen Miss Middleburg pagaent, but this one girl Sarina Carbinger is also competing and she's won her last nine hundred and ninety nine pagaents. Lara was a taaaaaaaaaad pissed at the name. And so they were trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Come on babe, what's got you more grumpy than a grinch?" asked Lara's concerned boyfriend Tyler. He hated seeing her in a bad mood, mostly because she takes all her anger on him, but in a loving way.

"Sis, I think you should tell them." Akira advised his sister. She decided to do it because they won't let it go.

" _sigh._ When I was little... I use to compete in beauty pageants."

"Really?" the Zeroes' friends asked shocked.

"It's true, dad said it would help her try to be less of a vicious pyscho." Akira said.

"You know that Sarina Carbinger Scarlette talked about, how she won 999 straight pageants?" Lara asked the group.

"Yes."

"She always beat me. I got second place in thirty six different pageants!" she complained.

"So you finally quit?" BJ asked.

"Zeroes never quit, but I got banned from pageantry because Sarina fell down a flight of stairs. Everyone thought I pushed her." It's true, her pageant career ended when everyone accused Lara for pushing Sarina down some stairs. "Now she's gonna become the first girl in America to win a thousand pageants in a row!" She said angrily when they entered Junk Stuff.

 **ZAP**

And just as you would expect, they're now backstage at a beauty pageant. Lara was in a beautiful red dress. Akira and Cass were in suits. The others were in black dress shirts, the boys were in black pants, and Rose had a black skirt.

Lara looked annoyed "How ironic?"

"Lara I know you're in a mood, but we need to do this mission." Akira told his grouchy sister.

"Whatever, 'One of the contestants is a android built by Ulsartech to gain control of the world. We must make sure it loses." Lara gave the mission. "I need a minute." She excused herself to an empty dressing room and set in front of a mirror.

"Here, of all places!" And then she got a visitor.

" _ **I'm guessing you're upset about the conditions of going in this world.**_ " The visitor claimed while he was in the mirror.

"What gives you that idea Andrei?" she sneered at the demon like shadow guy that follows her.

" _ **Your angry expression, the grouchy tone, a lucky guess.**_ " he snarked.

"Grrrr, too bad Carbinger isn't here, I would have rubbed the floor with that tramp."

" ** _Well why don't you in that Teen Miss Middleburg pageant after the mission._** " Andrei asked her.

"Well when Sarina fell down some stares I got banned, I can't compete in pageants for six years." Lara reminded him with a roll in her eyes.

" ** _Yeah but that was seven and a half years ago, it expired last fall._** " Andrei reminded her.

"Wait" she shot up and looked at him "Are you saying I'm eligible for the pageant at home?"

" _ **Does a demon it souls?**_ " she didn't know what to say. " ** _yes it does._** "

"Really, thanks Drei" she gave the demon a hug of gratitude. The demon stepped out of the mirror to hug her back.

" _ **One last thing," he told her when separating the hug but kept holding her shoulders. "At the question, make sure sounds thoughtful for the judges.**_ "

"Ugh, pageants always try to turn girls into little pink clones and give them no freedom. That's why I always hated pageants."

" _ **Well at least try to fake it. Good luck out there**_ " the demon wished her then gave her a light kiss on her head.

Lara smiled "Thanks man."

 **The Finals**

All that remained was two finalists: Lara, and the cyborg who was Carrie. At the question, Carrie answered that if all came together they would end world hunger. Lara on the other hand was asked how well she thought America did on gender equality annnd

"I think that...uuhh that " she then got angry "that America is awful at giving women the equal rights of men. And one of those reasons is in pageants like this that turn tell young girls that they HAVE TO BE PRETTY AND PERFECT WHICH IS A TOTAL IMPOSSIBILITY AND THAT THEY HAVE NO FREEDOM IN THIS WORLD TO BE WHAT THEY WANT AND GIRLS LIKE THE ONES IN THESE PAGAENTS ARE JUST POWDERED FAKES CREATED BY SOCIETY!" _pant pant pant._

Everyone fell silent. The heroes facepalmed, Andrei smirked.

"Miss Sorenster, I have never heard anything like that in my life" one the judges told her. Lara laughed in embarrassment.

"I lost didn't I?"

But to her surprise, everyone applauded her and cheered. The hero team and the villain team were shocked.

"On the contrary, you passed in every sense."

"Huh"

"By just being who you really are, and not playing for a stupid pageant. Congratulations to the new Miss Universe!" Lara was then given a tiara and sash, along with flowers and a check for a million dollars. She smiled and waved.

"OH COME ON!" Zalio complained backstage.

Lara walked back to her teammates "Well guys, what you think?"

The others were still stunned to see her major outburst had somehow won her the thing that was about poise and properness.

" _ **I think you fried their brains.**_ " Andrei whispered to her.

"Meh, they'll get over it when I win the real world pageant back home."

 **ZAP**

"And the next Teen Miss Middleburg is...

.

.

.

... **LARA ZERO!"**

Everyone applauded. She had the best gown, did her best dance routine on the barriers pageants had on women, and gave the same answer to the same question she had in the mission, but less yelling.

"I'M BACK BABY!" She cheered while raising her trophy.

 **And that's it for now. Dance champion, ninja warrior, pageant queen, and bull rider (that's another story). Is there anything Lara can't do?**

 **Until next time see yah.**


	33. Clown World

**Alright, another chapter for the heroes. After today will be the end of the first week of college, and it will get even harder as the semester goes. Getting this out while I can before school takes over.**

 **Have fun**

The heroes were just entering the store, they were a little late because guess who powerbombed a kid because they put a whoopi cushion under their seat. They have brown hair tied in a blue pony tail, specs, and once pulled a car with her teeth.

"Did you really have to do that?" Akira asked sternly to his sister.

"Rule number forty seven in Lara Zero: never make it look like Lara Zero farted!" Lara coldly stated.

"Jeez, that's the forth prank you've replied with violence this week. You really need to learn to take a joke and NOT somebody's spine." BJ told her.

"Come on honey ninja, lighten up." asked her beau Tyler in a pleading tone.

"Like you're one to talk?" She asked sarcastically. "Yesterday you were so frighten by a can of fake snakes you ran all the way to Mexico."

"HOW was I supposed to know when they pop out?" he indignantly defended.

They go to their posts and were zapped into their next world.

 **ZAP**

And they were now in what looked like a police station themed circus tent, in what appears to be a commissioner's office. The descendants are the same as their parents. Tyler and Cass looked like they twins but had glasses face paint.

"Okay clown world. Wait where's Rose?" asked Akira.

Just then they were joined by a woman in black leggings and skirt, a white dress shirt, gloves, and had on white face paint and a bur-ray. She was just blown in the room by 'wind'. She waved and ate an invisible sandwich, then pulled out an invisible rose that she gave to Akira. She then pulled out a sign that said " **Hey** ".

"Well that answers that, and a thanks" Akira then kissed mime Rose on the cheek, which caused her to deflate like a balloon. But she got back up by climbing an invisible ladder.

Lara just stayed stone-faced at the display, and everything around them. "Let's just get this over with. 'Our mission is to stop the evil clowns from destroying the town with a ... giant whoopie cushion.' This is my life now."

Just then an wind up hand burst through the tent and nabbed BJ who was the commissioner, the others followed the clown copter in their clown cars, and invisible car for Rose.

"Alright I see the package" Akira said before a ball flew by him, they turned back to see a bunch of evil clown goons in green clown suits following them.

"Freeze dirtbags" Lara pointed out a gun to them, but when she pulled the trigger there was only a flag they that said boom. She then tossed the toy for a bazooka.

That shoots pies.

"What is with these useless toys?" Lara complained.

"This is a clown world, everything is funny." Akira reminded his sister, whom she drove with.

Just then one the clowns squirted an acid from their gag flower and melted the tires which caused the hero clown cops to fall in a ravine.

They ejected but the parachutes they had only had an anvil and a piano. But they made down safely because Akira deployed his underwear, hey this is a clown world. While Rose had an invisible parachute, mime powers. They're safe, but Lara and Tyler were not feeling so good.

"Come on guys we can still stop them." Akira tried to get his sister and medic to continue but...

Lara just told him feeling dejected "I don't know how much I can help, your UNDERWEAR was more useful than me."

"Face it guys, me and Lara are useless here. You guys go on without us." Tyler sighed before taking Lara's hand, which resulted in him getting shocked. So the two sad clowns just left.

Rose held out a sign that said " **Will they be okay?** "

"I don't know, but we have a job to do. Rose?" the mime nodded and pulled out an invisible grappling gun. The others held on while Rose shot the hook and they flew off.

 **With Lara and Tyler**

The two were sulking in a clown buffet. Five minutes after giving up on the mission they had decided to drown their sorrows in drinks.

"Water please?" Tyler asked void of emotion.

"How about some..." the clown bartender just sprayed them with the clown water spray thing. "HAHAHHAHAH-uhhh" he stopped laughing when he saw the down faces of the two. "Hmm not often we see the smiles on a clown upside down."

Lara sighed "We just can't be funny. We don't belong here."

The clown leaned on the counter. "You know you have the same problem as your mother did when she was here." he told the girl Zero twin.

"I do?"

"She felt she was to serious for this world, but then she learned that being clown is not just about making people laugh, it's about our ability to laugh at ourselves. A clown's main weapon is to bounce back from any insult. For example try to insult me?"

They two were a tad hesitant. Tyler then slowly said "Uhh you have... a ... big butt?"

The clown the showed his rear "Oh you mean like this?" then his pants ripped along with other pants while each image made a movie about about a apple falling from a tree on a kid's head.

The two the gave small chuckles at the display. "hehe I guess that was kind of funny." Lara admitted.

"And see, it's not what you have that makes you a clown, it's what you do with it." He said wisely to Lara and Tyler.

"Can you teach us?"

"No" they then got bummed again. "But you can learn somewhere." He then pulled a lever, the two then fell through trapdoors and landed in cannons. They were then launched to '5 second clown school'. Five seconds later they rode out in unicycles with degree in clown arts, they nodded to each other and rode off.

" _ **They grow up so fast.**_ " And the dark spirit Andrei cried when he saw Lara learned to laugh and take a joke.

" ** _I know, it's so beautiful._** " He heard a voice next to him. He saw a shadowy figure that looked like Lara blowing into a tissue.

" ** _Woah, who are you?_** " He asked with wonder.

The dark lady turned to him and winked " _ **Name's Shadow Lara, or Shara. I'm Tyler's demon spirit guardian.**_ "

" _ **Uhhh Andrei, Lara's demon spirit guardian.**_ " he introduced himself to the hot shadow lady

 **AND Let's move on from this**

Lara and Tyler made it to where the giant whoopie cushion was set to fire at the town. They took out the guards with banana peels, an invisible box and grenade. And moved the cushion so the giant fart would go to Zalio and team evil.

 **(long fart sound)**

They were then pelted by a foul odor and knocked back into a paper mountain.

 **ZAP**

And the fart followed into the store, while Mildred just stood there stoned faced.

The heroes were coughing and plugging their noses, except for the twins.

"Babe how can you stand these fumes?" Tyler asked his fiery doll.

"I shared a bathroom with Akira all my life" she said nonchalantly while pointing to Akira. "Compared to that this is like a warm batch of cookies."

"The Zero men are born with horrendous bowels. One time my grandfather wrecked the bathroom of Pablo's Fiesta Casa on Taco Tuesday." Akira said.

Cass pointed to Akira "This specimen holds the record for most diapers changed in a week."

Rose looked at a blushing Akira. "... You pooped a lot."

"So I did."

 **Why did I do that last part. And why do Zero guys have the worst bowels of humans, the bathroom smells like a New York City dump. At least you could breathe in the dump.**

 **Well till next time.**


	34. Unmapped

**Alright, time for number 34. I hope you all like it.**

 **ZAP**

Right now the heroes were on some kind of Island, on the shore next to a boat. Everyone looked like they were in their thirties, except BJ who was zapped into a sixty three year old man. He was in a green button up shirt, khakis and flip flops. Akira was dressed like Nathan Drake, and his twin sister was dressed liked Lara Croft. Tyler was in a white shirt, brown jacket vest, jean shorts, and grey sneakers. Rose was in a black shirt, pants and shoes. Cass was in a suit. They all checked out the place and what they're wearing.

"Okay this is new." Cass pointed out.

"I could get use to this." said a blushing Tyler who was secretly admiring Lara's new from, but she knew he was staring and actually liked the attention he gave her when they went to worlds and she got a hot body when they get zapped. To her he's different.

"Cool, I'm my gaming favorite, a strong courageous woman who has the same name as me." Lara was pleased.

"Nathan should have won that 'Death Battle'". Akira grouched.

"Too bad, so sad." Lara mocked him while booping his nose. She then gave the briefing, "Alright, 'We've tracked down the resting place of Leonial McDoschero, the richest Scottish adventurer. He kept all his treasures in a deep cave beneath this island, we must retrieve the treasure before the greedy Donovon comapany gets their hands on it.'"

Rose held up an old looking paper with an island sketch and riddles. "Good thing this body came with a map," she checked then pointed away from the ocean "This way." she lead them to a cave near the base of a volcano.

After sometime going down the cave, they stopped at a tiny bridge. They crossed it fine, then came a stop when there was a bunch of rocks in and tiny stepping stones on the top.

After that came a river, a cave with no floor, and a walkway over a pit of snakes.

Soon they made it to a lake where they saw a pirate ship. They swam to it and got on it and found it littered in dab-looms, jewels, and other treasures. But they weren't alone.

"We'll be taking that those riches heroes." Zalio and team evil in business attire.

"The only thing you'll be taking, is a trip to the hospital." Akira countered before they got into a duel with the villains. They were in a six on six sword fight. Akira vs Zalio, Lara, vs Dora, Cass vs Nora, BJ vs Carrie, Tyler vs Zed, and Rose vs Nigel.

While Lara and Dora were clashing swords, "So how are things between you and Tylie bear?" Dora asked with content.

"Hmm just occasional dates, missions, ... some late night snuggles" Lara answered, the last part silently.

"Clothed oooorrrrrr...?"

Lara just blushed and looked away while still holding her guard.

After a three minutes BJ and Carrie accidentally set off a cannon which hit a sensitive spot and it started pouring lava into the room.

"Uh oh" The heroes knocked over their opponents and grabbed a few coins, jewels, and grails then ran for it while avoiding the lava. They went back the way they came while the whole thing crumbled around them. They left the cave and headed for the boat while the volcano was spewing lava and large flaming rocks. They just barely got to the boat and rode off alive. At the same time a helicopter in the distance flew the opposite way.

"NEXT TIME HEROES!"

The teens were right now on the boat celebrating their latest victory.

"That... was the craziest mission we had yet." Akira said.

"Agreed"

"To bad we can't bring some of this loot with us." He complained.

"I know, we could afford a mansion with this diamond alone." Lara agreed while holding a single large diamond.

"When do you guys think we'll be looking for the next relic?" BJ asked.

"Propbably around the next couple of chapters." They looked at Rose. She just winked to us.

 **And that's it for now. Till next time.**


	35. Gauntlets Of Might

**Okay everyone, this is gonna be the fourth relic the heroes will go after. This was decided in a little contest I made a while back to guess the world from chapter 31. And the first one to guess it correctly and add picked the relic was... Shining Light50. HEROS Central was a close second.**

 **Speaking of which, Central Thanks for the ideas of the relics. Though I may change some of them, because I'm hoping to give each teen hero two relics that go with their respective spot on the team.**

 **And a little thanks to all that faved and followed my story, it means a lot in my young career as a fanfiction author.**

 **Enjoy.**

The heroes were now getting the run down of the forth relic they need to stop Metteraun. Mildred showed them a pair of golden metallic gloves with bejeweled knuckles.

 **"The Gauntlets of Might, they give the wearer near infinite strength and power. But prolonged exposure to the gauntlets will turn the victims into near unstoppable killing machines, and will not stop until the wearer is remind of who they are.**

Lara" The girl Zero twin stood up. "For your unprecedented strength and ferociousness, this will be your task. You must defeat it's current holder in a one on one battle, and control the rage the gauntlets induce on you." She nodded. "Everyone, when Lara starts to get too out of control you HAVE to keep her sane so the heroes can claim the fourth relic to stop Metteraun." They nodded and got to their posts.

Lara was content, but worried. Tyler looked over and told her "Don't worry Lara, we'll be there for you." He then gave her a small peck on the cheek. Which got a smile out of her.

"Thanks."

 **ZAP**

Our heroes were now in some kind of alien gladiator arena, the crowd was rockous for one hell of a fight. The heroes were in futuristic suits. Since Lara is the one to obtain the gauntlets, she was in the fighting ring that spread nearly the entire ground level. On the other side of her was the one going up for the villain team, Dora. She holds all the strength records in Metteraun's army. They were waiting for the alien who they had to get the gauntlets from.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages. THIS, IS the MAIN EVENT OF THE NIGHT. TWO brave souls will be battling out for the ALL POWERFUL GAUNTLETS OF MIGHT! BUT To obtain these powerful beauties they must first go through their current holder"_ The two looked to a giant door on the far end of the arena _"This creature has over ten million years of experience and has held onto those gloves for over five hundred thousand years. He's HUGE, he's RUDE, he's INSANE, HE IS! THE MULTIVERSAL ALIEN DESTOYER! HE'S THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION OF THE 9TH DIMENSION... GAIA, THE ENDER!"_

Just then they door burst open and out came a sixteen feet tall purple cat man in kinda like an Egyptian like necklace, pants and shoes. He was also wearing the gauntlets. But what got the two ladies was the expression on Gaia's face. His eyes were twitching profusely and he was foaming from the mouth while his whole body was shaking. He looked like he had the absolute worst case of rabbies. His eyes were blood shot and he saw nothing but purple. This was going to be brutal.

"Sweet, a challenge." Lara cheered while cracking her neck.

"Oh dear." Worried Dora.

"She's dead." BJ said.

Gaia then charged at the two, Dora ran around the arena while Lara ran towards the maniac.

"LARA!" They screamed while the mosnter Gaia went to strike her, but Lara rolled out of the way and swept the legs from under him knocking him down.

 _"And the challenger Lara Zero has taken down the beast, but I'm not sure that was wise of her."_

Gaia immediately got back up and went for a combo, but Lara dodged all the shots and landed a few of her own. Though she kinda hurt herself a little. _This will be a toughie._ The monster brought a fist down and Lara moved out of the way while the punch to the ground shook the whole arena. You could feel the quaking all across the multiverse. The others were getting a little scared. Gaia went for a another punch...

.

.

... but Lara caught him in a flying triangle choke. She squeezed the life out of the ender's neck with her legs while pulling on his arm, more specifically his right gauntlet in an attempt to pry it off. Everyone was shocked to see the god get taken down by a fifteen year old human girl, but this girl was from the most dangerous and death defying families in any verse out there. Gaia tried to get up, but any progress he would make would be thwarted by Lara rolling him over and tightening her hold on him. She managed to juust slip the glove off of his hand and put it on her own. _One down, one to go._ Gaia then successfully lifted her up looking for a powerbomb...

.

... but Lara responded with gloved rights to his sternum. Until he dropped her and she gave a haymaker to his groin.

 _"Oh the challenger had discarded Gaia of one of his gauntlets and nailed him in the family jewels. Safe to say he's never having kids."_

The monster was down on one knee, then Lara nailed a superman punch to Gaia. Then another punch that sent him down to the other knee.

She readies for third gauntlet superman punch "Let's do this." She ran at him annnnnd.

.

.

... nailed it.

With the giant now prone, she removed the other gauntlet. After she put on the second one, everyone cheered and clapped for the new champion. But Lara didn't hear any of them, because when she put on that first glove she heard voices. Telling her to smash and break everything around her. When the second one came on her face went blank. The heroes went to congratulate her but stopped when they saw her vibrate uncontrollably.

"Uh is she supposed to do that?" BJ asked.

"I don't think so." Cass told him.

The shaking went wilder and ...

"Oh no" the heroes amd villains teams groaned when...

 **"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRR-"** Lara screamed while smashing everything in her path. She burst through the side of the arena and went on a total rampage.

"This isn't good." Akira said scared for his sister.

"Why, Lara is always a volcano about to erupt." BJ said uncaring.

 **BOOM**

They saw a canyon form from where the girl Zero punched the ground.

"Yeah we should probably go get her." BJ was convinced.

They found some space bikes and went after the now even more dangerous Lara Zero, they just followed the path of destruction and bodies left by Lara. They found her running on all fours through a field, she was big and red, and her suit was ripped of by her giant destructive form, and she had a tail. Yeah I wasn't kidding when I wrote the gauntlets turned you into a monster. The teens were now extra terrified of what has become of the part time sidekick, they had to work fast before they lose her forever.

"Oh my ... god!" Akira said at the transformation the gauntlets had on his sister.

Tyler gulped.

"Guys, fall out!" Akira ordered as the five surrounded the beast once known as Lara, but anytime Akira, BJ, Cass or Rose got close the monster would knock them off. But they got back up and went back at her. Tyler just rode along, when all four of his teammates went down. He made his move, he got up on the seat of his bike and .

..

... hopped off and grabbed Lara's tail. He grabbed on tight and made his way up the tail and ran across the monster's back. The others stayed behind and watched what Tyler's was gonna try to do to. The part time medic climbed the beast until he reached her ear. "Lara!"

The beast heard and quickly grabbed him and beat him across the forest like it owed her money. The team were now really scared, seeing the part time medic getting scrapes, bruises, and other injuries. Five minutes of this and Lara immediately climbed the highest mountain in this world, which scaled higher than Mt. Everest. "LARA STOP!" The monster held the now battered Tyler to her terrifying glare, he glared back "Lara I know this isn't you. You're not a murderer, you're our friend. And my number one girl, and I love you." She kept the glare but relaxed her hold on the boy. She opened her hand to show Tyler in pretty bad shape. He was head to toe in bruises, cuts, and one of his arms and legs broken. But he was still standing, most surprising was that while she was banging him around like a ragdoll, his suit was completely destroyed and torn off leaving him stark in front of the seething beast, though he could see a faint blush on her face. He rested his good hand on her chin "Lara, the time I spent with you gave me something I never had in my life. Self confidence and drive. When you asked me out, I was total scared. I'm a nerd who plays the triangle and is a Rise of Mages LARPer, who out of all the guys in the world got asked out by the roughest, meanest, most destructive girl to walk the Earth." Her glare lessened as he continued "But, when I saw you. I knew they were wrong about you, you're not the monster everyone says you are. I got to know the real Lara Isabella Zero, you're kind, passionate, resourceful, strong, talented, and overall perfect in every way." She whimpered at the words from the tiny human she held in her hand.

"Lara, I mean it from the very core of my heart and soul when I say, .

.

.

... **I love you.** " He finished off with a kiss to her bottom lip. The giant was shocked and was blushing all over through her red skin, but she soon kissed his face back. This was the most awkward and unorthodox kiss they had yet, but it was also the sweetest. Even when Lara started dating Tyler she felt she was to vicious for anyone, but hearing the words from Tyler made all the doubt wash away.

In a blinding light, Lara had shrunk back to her normal self while still tongue wrestling with Tyler. They wrapped their arms around each other, not letting up on their love. For them, nothing existed. Just them, and no body around in space. Not even their friends who were string very uncomfortably at the display.

 **ZAP**

And were still staring when the team returned to Junk Stuff. They along with Mildred left the two alone.

When they reached the shop Akira asked. "Uh should we tell them?"

"I highly doubt that." Rose said.

"Yeah we probably shouldn't tell them that Lara's transformation back to her normal self didn't include her clothes AND that the return trip left them both still nude." Cass pointed out in an uncomfortable tone.

"They'll figure it out when they need air." Mildred Said.

 **And that is it. Four relics down, eight to go. If the last bit was a tad uncomfortable for anyone else, just ignore it.**

 **Anyway heads up, after BJ and Akira get their first relics the heroes will get their second items of power to defeat Metteraun. For BJ, I was thinking the first of his relic would be something a little magical.**

 **The Magic Wand of Merlin.**

 **What do you think? Vote yes or no if you want to see that in an future chapter.**

 **Like, fav, follow and review. Bye.**


	36. Old Timey World

**Okay time for another chapter for our heroes. We have four relics down, and we have eight to go. Until the next item of power is found, enjoy some other missions and things the kids get into.**

 **Like this...**

It was the day after the gauntlets have been found, the heroes were just entering their place of business. Though with one little difference. Lara and Tyler were wearing one of Akira's old shirts and jeans, and they were a tad big on them. They had to borrow one of Akira's dad's belts.

"This is not very comfortable on me." Tyler complained while tugging on the loose clothing the male Zero lend me til he can get home.

"Well it was either this, or mom and dad's old wedding outfits. And trust me, you do not want to be seen in that." Lara told him.

"But still. Why didn't the portal repair our clothes on the return trip?" Tyler asked while they walked into the portal room.

"If Mildred knew answer, I give it to you. Good luck, and be careful with outfits." Mildred informed the group while sending them to the next world they'll be in. Hopefully they all still have their clothes intact.

 **ZAP**

The next stop for our heroes, looked to be in one of those black and white old cartoons. And old timey piano music was playing in the back ground. Akira and Lara were now cartoon mice in pants and skirt respectively. BJ was a big cow in overalls. Cass was a duck in a business dress. Tyler was a goat boy in a vest. Rose was a black cat in a black dress. Their hips and legs were also moving because old cartoons were mostly about bouncing and torturing animals.

They looked around and BJ mouthed something inaudibly. And to know what they're saying.

 **Woah everything is black and white.**

Tyler screamed and covered his lower regions

 **GAH where are my pants!**

Akira gave Tyler a relax wave of his hand then pointed to his eye while looking at Lara.

Lara activated the specs, which showed a giant dog in overalls on a steamboat carrying several bags of loot. Their mission was to stop the bad guys and return the gold by sun down. After the instructions they found the river and went down it to find the boat.

Meanwhile with the villains, they were down stream to the ocean. If they manage to successfully get there they win. They were all dogs in overalls, though the ladies had big hairdos.

Zalio the big dog man laughed.

Carrie said something that can't be heard, luckily I can help with that.

 **You know it's weird how we have no audio here.**

Zed rolled his eyes.

 **This is an old cartoon, there are no voices.**

Nigel nodded and raised a finger.

 **Just repetitive music and wacky logic.**

Just then they saw the heroes running along the river next to slow moving boat. Akira pointed to the ship defiantly.

 **HALT FIEND!**

Zalio laughed and silently ordered the others to attack. The villain team then threw what was around at the heroes, but they dodged some and bounced some back with giant sticks they had on them. This went on until Akira knocked a sink back to Zalio who was steering the ship unconscious and the boat veered around until it was now going the opposite direction. The villains were dazed, which opened up the door for the heroes to jump on the ship and nab the loot and return it to the city. Not before BJ pulled a lever which caused the steamboat to explode.

Everyone in the black and white city celebrated while old timey celebration music played. Lara looked slyly at Tyler, who blushed and was pulled into a deep kiss by the now mouse Zero girl. He jumped up and took Lara to a different location for some alone time. Akira facepalmed at this scene.

 **Some things never change.**

He was then tapped on the shoulder by Rose. He faced her then was pulled into a equally deep kiss like his sister and her boyfriend. This caused the boy Zero to pick her up and take her to a far location as well for private celebration.

Cass and BJ looked on annoyed.

 **What are we going to do with them.**

Cass looked at BJ.

 **Don't know, but I'm contacting Mildred to inform her of this.**

The part time genius then took out her MUHU to message her boss to hold off on bringing them back, because knowing the Zeros. They would be here for a while. BJ held out his hand for a dance with Cass, which she happily took.

 **Okay that's it for now. A mission in the old timey cartoon world.**

 **Anyway, what world would you guys like to see them go to next? Would you like to see BJ obtain Merlin's magic wand? And what would you like to see when all twelve relics are together?**

 **Don't be shy, let me know. Until next time, see yah.**


	37. Haunted Pizzeria World 2

**Time for the next chapter of Akira and Lara Zero. And today the team returns and Tyler and Rose get acquainted with the world inspired by the nightmarish game where your only objective, is to NOT DIE.**

 **Also Central, ... maybe. What is it?**

 **Here**

The heroes were right now having lunch at the kids pizzeria in Middleburg, Tyler's babysitting his neighbor's kids for the day. The four original team hero members were right now a tad watchful of the animatronics there. If you read the first mission in chapter two you'd know why. Lara was just waiting for the mechanical animals to try something so she can bash their heads in.

Tyler caught on to her glaring "Uh babe are you okay? You seem to be trying to burn the robots with your anger."

"Is the violent lady upset?" the kid Tyler was watching asked. He was a five year old boy with short black hair in a orange shirt with a monkey on it, jeans, and blue crocs. This was Dennis.

The feisty Zero twin turned to her boyfriend and kid he was babysitting. "Well, lets just say. I had some BAD experiences with robotic animals."

Tyler turned to the five year old "Dennis, how about you go plan in the ball pit while Lara and I chat okay?"

"Okay" the boy scampered off to have fun. The part time medic faced the sidekick. "What do you mean bad experiences?" he asked with worry.

She leaned in to his ear and...

GAH

Akira went over to the two and asked "What did she say?"

"Nothing she just stuck her tongue in my ear!" He complained while he tried to get the saliva out of his ear.

"Now you know how I feel." Lara sassed.

Akira just sneered at her attitude.

 **Next day at work**

The heroes were now getting ready for their next mission.

"Okay today you will be returning to security guard job at pizzeria." Mildred informed them.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Akira, Lara, BJ, and Cass all screamed at returning to Monkey Cheese Pizzeria and the animatronics waiting for them. Rose and Tyler asked when they got their hearing back. "Is it bad?"

"It's horrible my black rosebud." Akira told his gothic girlfriend.

"You're about to see why I acted at the pizza place yesterday Ty Ty." Lara said paled.

"At least your time during chapter 2 wasn't haunted by the sins of your past." BJ said with the million yard stare.

They stare at the wiseman for the deep and ominous message. Cass then told the two new members "Get ready for the worst experience since high school."

 **ZAP**

And now the group was in a dark office, with two vents on opposite sides and a entry to a hallway across from a desk with monitors. That's where Akira sat at. Rose and Lara were on the vents. Tyler was next to so sort of weird device thing which I'll explain shortly. And BJ and Cass were watching the halls. They all were security guard outfits, and each had a monkey mask.

"Um guys, what is this?" Tyler asked a bit scared right now.

"It's dark and spooky... I love it." Rose said emotionlessly.

"Okay guys get ready, 'our mission is just like last time. We need to survive until six am while the animatronics will try to get in her and shove us into sharp and deadly costumes'". "Wait what?" Tyler asked while Lara continued. "'This time how ever we each have a monkey mask so the machines will see us as one of their own. However one animatronic 'the puppet' will instantly see us through the mask, so to keep him in check he must be constantly listening to his special music which must be played by activating the machine Tyler is next to. If any of the robots see us, we'll be killed and we'll lose'".

"Okay now I understand the hatred for mechanical animals." Tyler said, already wetting himself.

 **2 am**

So far about three of the animatronics are on the prowel, one had just reached the office. Dora who was in the form of a really sexy hawk robot that had an apron on, looked around to see the team in their masks frozen. She walked around to make sure her robot vision didn't detect any humans which her form saw as endoskeletons. She found nothing and left, not before walking up to the masked Tyler before lifting his mask up and giving him a kiss on the cheek with her cold metallic beak, and a wink.

After she left, the heroes have removed their masks. But not before putting them back on and freezing again while a white leopard head on a metal arm with a hand had entered. This was Nora. She also found nothing due to the masks, though just like her sister she lifted Tyler's mask to kiss him on the other cheek before leaving.

They removed their masks and Tyler asked with wide eyes "How did they know it was me? Do we lose now?"

"I hypothesize that their maternal and instincts were able to spot their beloved son and nephew. Also we lose if our forms die." Cass said while adjusting her glasses.

 **4 am**

We see a dark room and a sleeping tiny doll with a clown face and a pencil like black body sleeping. This was Nigel's form here. He was sleeping but recognize something.

"Huh, HEY WHERE'S MY MUSIC!" Then he was about to run off to the office but then he heard some soft and comforting music. "Oh, that's it. No must " he tried to leave but instantly fell asleep.

Meanwhile in the office, Tyler had just got the where-with-all to replay the music for the puppet. "Phew" That's one disaster averted for now.

 **5 am**

Okay, now all the robots are on the loose, camera are out of power, flashlights out, all they could do was stand perfectly still in their masks and hope they could survive for a few more seconds. Zalio the robot monkey was in the office, along with Dora and Nora, also Zed the new robot alligator and Carrie the mechanical hippo.

"Guys, they're in here. Just slaughter them and we finally win." Zalio told them. When they weren't looking at certain members, the heroes slowly inched towards the exit, they planned to run out of the place when they reached the hallway. Tyler had just reached the hallway exit of the office when he saw the sight of the clown face that they desperately didn't want to see.

" **Lights out Tyler.** " He was just about to pounce on the medic, but then...

 **Ding ding ding.**

 **6 am**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-" Zalio screamed while his form had powered down and the villains were zapped back to the real world. The animatronics were now returning to their original positions, when they left the heroes then promptly fell down to the floor in relief.

"Finally... it's over." Akira panted.

"That was worst than the last time!" Lara said.

"Let's hope that was the last time." Cass told them.

"I think I need new pants." Tyler said sweating.

"Same here" BJ agreed.

"Ditto" along with Rose.

 **ZAP**

 **And that's it for now. Let me know what you all think.**

 **Until next time. See yah**


	38. The Night Movie

**Okay, time for a new chapter. This won't be a mission, but the next one will.**

 **Enjoy**

 **"It all was so perfect, and safe. Until...**

 **They came."**

 **ZOMBIES, one eat a man alive, one ripped another's arm off.**

 **"The Savage Ravagers. This Saturday at nine."**

And that ends the trailer for this new horror movie the twins want to see. Their parents had a rule about movies, the kids tell them what it's about and if they say yes the twins can see it. Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut...

"No!"

"Oh come on why?" Akira asked upset about the answer.

Sashi deadpanned "It's about a bunch of kids in a zombie apocalypse where zombies try to kill you, then turn you into one of their own by raping your corpse. THAT IS IN NO WAY APPROPRIATE ON ANY LEVEL!" **I totally agree with that, if that was to be an actually movie I'd sue the producers before it even airs.**

"And you two have a... history with horror films." Penn reminded them.

 **8**

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the twins ran around screaming while guarding their brains.**

 **10**

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Akira and Lara ran around town screaming EVIL DENTISTS.**

 **13**

 **They just locked themselves in their room and made a panic room out of their furniture, and didn't come out for a month.**

"But guys, we've grown up from those past experiences. We deal with terrifying situations every week." Akira argued.

"No means NO!" Sashi told them. The parents then left their kids, who then groaned that they can't see the thing that really shouldn't be a thing.

 **Saturday**

The twins were right now with their frineds at the theater. BJ had a giant thing of popcorn, and Tyler was wearing a shirt that had a blue dinosaur for kids on the front.

"I can't believe we can't see the movie, this sucks! Jinx!" the twins complained word for word at the same time. The others actually agreed with their parental units.

"They're right guys, that movie is way to scary and unfit for the public." Tyler told them.

"This film has more gore and blood than a Stephen King book, and the undead are trying to ...Cass informed them before shivering woth disgust and fear with the others.

"What kind of sickos come up with this?" BJ asked disgustedly.

"Even I have limits." Rose said.

"Oh come on guys, where's the friends that go on life threatening adventures with us everyday?" Akira asked.

"Not that movie that's for sure." They told them simultaneously.

The twins glared, then beamed "How about we just see the movie without telling our parents? Double Jinx!" Akira and Lara jinxed again.

"Bad Idea."

"You know Garney the Dinosaur has a song about that," Tyler told them.

 _Everytime you lie, an angel wil cry._

Then two little girls joined in, one in a tutu and one in a princess dress.

 _A fit to mom and dad, well that's just twice as bad._

The twins were unimpressed.

"We rest our case, we're going to the Savage Ravagers. Triple Jinx!"

"Your funeral." Tyler went to see the kid movie with the two girls.

"I'll get my uncle Cedric on the line, he's a therapist." Cass told them while walking to smart people movie.

"Bye" BJ said while heading to a superhero movie.

"I'll get started on the preparations for the funeral." Rose walked away before giving Akira a kiss on the cheek.

The twins walked awaiting the horrors... the ... horrors.

 **175 minutes later**

Everyone walked out of the movie, total uncaring and talking amongst themselves on the film. After everyone left, only two remained. They were gingerly walking out of room. Akira and Lara went in full of confidence and excitement. Now they wish they never even saw the trailer in the first place. They were shivering uncontrollably, teeth chattering, eyes roaming everywhere. They held onto each other and guarded their private areas, you see this is why not EVERYTHING should be a movie. Just because something CAN happen, doesn't mean it's a good idea. They looked behind them slowly, then got tapped on the shoulder.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH PLEASE DONT EAT OUR BRAINS AND TURN US INTO YOUR PERVERTED WALKING UNDEAD KIND!" The twins screamed for their lives while croaching down and balling up.

"I guess it was bad?" Tyler asked knowing how they act.

"We warned you two." Cass told them.

"It all went so bad so quickly." Akira said in a trillion yard stare.

"I think my rape nightmares will be returning again." Lara said in an uncharacteristally high squeaky voice. **_You dug your own grave Lara._** _Not now Andrei._

"We'd say we told you so but..." BJ said.

"Garney has a song about it," Tyler finished.

"Don't want to hear it!" The twins told them.

The group was now outside the twins' house.

"Are you sure you guys can sleep well tonight? You can stay with me Lara if you want." Tyler offered his girlfriend who was in silent terror.

"...nope I'm good."

"We'll be fine guys, we're big kids now. It was just a movie."

 **Midnight.**

They were once again in a fort made of their blankets, pillows, and other things. They wrapped extra blankets around them because their pajamas were in the wash. The twins were scared, cold, terrified,... and naked, save for the blankets. I'm gonna go on record and say they are not gonna get any sleep tonight.

 **Morning**

Akira and Lara had the worst night of their lives, they didn't get any sleep tonight and their paranoia had caused them fight imaginary zombies trying to eat them and other things to them and that left them unprotected. So when they were just about to fall asleep, in each other's arms, in their birthday suits, NOT IN A WIERD WAY! They heard a knock on their bedroom door.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" they screamed and hid behind their bed as Penn and Sashi walked in to find their room a mess.

"woah there, What happen in here?" Penn asked worriedly.

"Nothing."

"Looks like zombies got in here." Sashi said coyly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH ZOMBIES" They screamed and hid under the bed, shivering and holding on to each other.

"They saw the movie didn't they?" Penn asked deadpanned.

"Duh." They walked over and sat on the side of the bed the twins eyes were seen in the dark underneath. "We told you that film was too much. You may be part time heroes, but that doesn't mean your ready for everything."

"What were you guys thinking?" Penn questioned his twin son and daughter.

Akira sighed "We didn't, we thought the stuff we go on as part time heroes would give us some help with Sa-sa-sa, the thing that shall not be named. We went to a pizzeria where the animatronics are trying to kill us, but I guess this was waaaaaaaay different."

"We're sorry mommy and daddy, are you mad at us?" Lara asked sadly through the darkness.

"Well we'd punish you two for lying to us and disobeying us, but it seems you've been punished enough." Sashi calmly told them.

"Totally, we didn't sleep at all." Akira told them.

"It's fine kids. Just no more horror films again okay?" Penn asked them.

"Okay."

"Why don't you kids come on out from under there and we head out for breakfast?" Sashi suggested to get their minds off last night.

The eyes of the twins turned to each other and back to the parents "Ummm about that, we uh didn't have any clean pj's last night annnnnnnnnnnd..."

Sashi glared at her husband who then laughed nervously and sweating. Looks like someone forgot to finish the laundry.

"You have a five second head start!"

 **Okay, I'll admit I may have gone into things that are bit uncomfortable. Okay I hated this part, the movie, the sacredness, and the twins suffering. If you need me, I'll be hiding for a while. If anyone asks, you don't know me!**

 **(Running away)**

 **Not one word Central.**


	39. Brainzburgers

_**pant pant**_ **Gah, that was a long run. I need a pizza. Oh hey guys, time for number 39, Utopia. Sorry, that was from a Yugioh saga. Anyway, the world here will determined how much progress was made in Akira and Lara's... recovery from... that which shall not be mention.**

It was 7:30 am on a cool Tuesday night, our twins are currently getting their morning grooming for school today. Growing up, they took baths and sometimes showers together, it's not weird! Their teenagers and twins, but they also believe someone could attack at any moment. So Lara was right now brushing her teeth with the fury of a thousand winds, she had a blue towel wrapped around her. Akira was shaving off some light stubble from his chin, with a red towel around his waist.

After getting the last of the beard hair off "Ahh clean as a whistle." Akira commented on his smooth face.

Lara gurgled the water and toothpaste in her mouth before spitting it out. She breathed a little in her hand to check. "Ahh, fresh as a daisy."

Akira had just started trying to brush his unwavery hair. "So what do you think we'll be doing for today's mission?" He asked his sister who was right now flossing some in-between spots in her teeth.

"Not sure, though I could use a break from the dangerous worlds." Lara answered.

"Yeah me two. Last week was at the haunted pizzeria." They shuddered at the memory of the animatronics.

"Last month was ghost world." Lara continued.

"And yesterday we looked for pages while a faceless man in a suit with tentacles tried to kill us." They shivered and groaned at the memory of the last mission.

"Don't remind me, I had tentacles in places man. Speaking of which what's one world we never want to go to?" Lara cringed at the uncomfortableness she experienced. Seriously what kind of god made these horrendous worlds they go to?!

"Zombie world! Jinx!" They answered at the same time.

"Gr, I still can't get that movie out of my brain. Remind me again why we wanted to see it again?" Akira whined at the last horror movie they vowed to ever see again, and never go to again.

"I don't know" she finished her flossing. "I couldn't think while seeing those people getting mauled by zombies, then use their corpses as toys til they become zombies. Literally can ANYTHING be on a screen and cost 20 bucks to see?!"

Akira stopped with his brushing, and his hair still not down. "Well let's just hope we get something light today." They went to their rooms to get dressed for the day.

 **At Junk Stuff**

The twins had just entered the store and hopped on their spots on the multidimensional transporter.

 **ZAP**

And so the gang was now in a public mall. Akira and Lara were in red, yellow, and green shirts with nametags, black dress shorts and white nikes. BJ was in a white suit. Cass was in a white dress shirt and skirt with high heels. Tyler and Rose were now in security guard outfits.

"Ahhh, nice and peaceful." Akira sighed.

"I could really use a break from danger." Lara also sighed.

"Well if you say so, me and Rose will go look around. Meet yah back here." Tyler told the twins as he and the goth kissed their respective lover on the cheek before leaving.

"I gotta tinkle, catch you in a few." Cass left along with BJ so they can powder their noses.

So the twins were now left alone. They leaned back on the restaurant counter they worked at. "You know sis, this is probably the tamest mission we had in a long. Time." Akira said setting his arms behind his head.

"I couldn't agree more bro." She also rested her head on her arms.

"Yep, nothing on Earth that can stress me out now." Just as he said that, a briefcase flew by and landed in a sink in the kitchen. They walked up to it and saw a note.

 _There isn't much time, get this to the government building in the bay. GO NOW!_

They read it and got a bit worried. "Uh just in case Lara-"

"On it, 'Brainzburgers is an evil food company and plans to turn everyone in town into zombies, this brief case contains the cure for the infected burgers. We have to get it to a military base in the bay area and cure all the infected people.'" Lara finished the briefing.

"Wait did it say..." The twins just then heard low moaning and they turned to the back to see a couple people with light green rotting skin and roughed up clothes. This can only mean one thing.

 **"ZOMBIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES"**

They screamed as they left with the briefcase. They then saw zombies on the left side of the fountain, then the right.

"WE'RE SURROUNDED!" Akira screamed.

"OH NO, THEY'RE GONNA EAT OUR BRAINS AND RAPE OUR CORPSES UNTIL WERE UNDEAD LIKE THEM!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"

They screamed and held each other until they were grabbed by the others on security cycles. Akira rode with BJ and Rose, with BJ driving. And Lara was on the one with Cass driven by Tyler.

"How's that for perfect timing." BJ joked.

"We caught on to the zombies rather quickly" Cass told them while they just exited the mall into the zombie infested people with infected burgers. "The bay base is not that far from here, we should be okay."

"I'm not sure about the twins though." Rose pointed out her keening boyfriend and his sister who was rocking back and forth while sucking her thumb.

"I've never seen Lar-bear in such terror. She's the most daring girl ever existed." Tyler said worrying about his traumatized beau.

"I believe they are experiencing post shock traumation from that zombie movie." Cass hypothesized.

"That was two weeks ago." BJ pointed out.

"But I think it was enough." Cass said as gang of zombies surrounded the streets. They hopped off with BJ carrying the twins who were too frozen in fear to move. The others bashed whatever undead that came their way with bats and frying pans. Several streets they navigated through zombies until they reached the docks, where they found a speed boat. The group was now on the boat about to leave.

"Okay were almost- BJ!" Cass yelled as they turned to see BJ eating a hamburger.

"What I'm hungry" he then realized "Oh right, uhhhhhh-" Rose knocked him over on the dock when he turned. Just then were pelted with burgers from a carrier up top with the villain team.

"HAHA, as long as we can get those heroes to eat these zomburgers we win." Zalio said as Nigel armed the burger cannon. "Carrie stop gift wrapping the ammo."

The part time minion asked "Why?" Zalio growled as he had to explain this again.

The other four villains fired as the heroes squirmed and the twins kept keening on the boat. Tyler tossed them the case. "Guys, you have to go without us."

"But Ty Ty-" Lara was interrupted by Cass.

"GO-Doh" she screamed as she caught a zomburger in her mouth, along with Tyler and Rose.

"NO!" The twins screamed as their lovers were turned into zombies. "YOU'LL PAT FOR THIS ZALIO!" And in a point of expert marksman and martial artists, they kicked incoming zomburgers back into the carrier. Which promptly crashed as the villains were turned to zombies.

"We gotta get going." Akira told his sister. She nodded as they started the boat and sped off to the base.

It was all smooth sailing from there, they presented the cure to the government, they then turned everyone back to normal with French fries made of the cure.

Just then the exhausted twins were confronted by their friends who are now normal again.

"You guys did it." Tyler congratulated them with a hug to Lara, and Rose gave Akira a hug as well.

"Thanks guys." Akira said to the gang.

"And I think we're over our little zombie phobia." Lara gloated.

"Good, because they have this new zom rom com Tears of the Undead." Rose said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" The twins screamed as the screen faded to black.

 **And that's all folks. Aren't Akira and Lara so cute when they're scared?**

 **Anyway next time will be a more upbeat world, and less scary then the last few chapters.**

 **Bye.**


	40. Dessertworld and a Secret

**It's chapter 40 now of my longest, most viewed, faved, followed, and reviewed fic. Okay due to some... events that may or may have not traumatized my two best original characters, this world will be something a little less... life threatening. I had just gotten Akira and Lara out of their panic room, it has six different game systems, a pool table, and machine that can make pizza out of thin air, and other cool stuff. I'm getting off topic, let's start this thing.**

Five days since the last chapter, and things were just as dangerous. The heroes went to worlds with demons, a wolfman, and a ravenous alien that almost killed them. Akira and Lara were exhausted from all the violence and horror themed missions they had. The twins just wish that they had one world where they aren't about to get slaughtered or in some sadistic guy's fantasy, don't ask. The gang was just about to be sent to their next mission. Akira then asked his boss lady.

"Mils any possibility the next world won't try to rip our heads off of our bodies?"

"Mission's will always be at some level of difficulty, regardless of where you are. But I believe you'll find this world particularly 'sweet'." Mildred told him before sending them off to the next world.

 **ZAP**

Our two twins had their hands over their eyes, with their luck they expected to be in a dark forest with tentacles either trying to attack them or ravage them again. Which I will NOT get into, because NO ONE wants to see that image. But when they opened them they saw...

.

... a world made completely out cake, ice cream, cookies, and other kinds of desserts. The group was now in royal get up, with their outfits having bits of candy on them. Akira and Lara were now the king and queen of dessert land, so they had crowns made of cake. Tyler and Rose were now guards, and BJ and Cass were jesters. The heroes were in a dessert throne room.

"Finally! Something not trying to kill us." Akira stated with so much relief.

"A bit on the sugary side, but I'll take this over a guy with a cut up smile and a butcher knife." Lara said with acceptance.

BJ licked his lips and rub his stomach "This world is actually making me pretty hungry."

"Can't you ever think of anything else but food, you simpleton." Cass complained. "Can we get this mission over with so our heavy set friend doesn't get anymore overweight than he is in the real world?"

"Hey, I'm only 240." Cried a hurt BJ.

"Such weight at a young age is not good for your health." **Ugh Cass sounds like my mom, I'm 295 at 18 and I'm fine.**

"Can you save the debate till after we complete our mission. Lara check the specs." Akira said.

"Okay, 'We are the kingdom of Dessertia, the Veggeries will be invading us shortly. We must end the war between the two kingdoms by winter'. The dessertians won't survive the harsh winter in their current state if they're distracted by war." Lara briefed the mission.

"Okay so, when's winter starting?" Akira asked.

"Tomorrow."

"SERIOUSLY! Could've sent us here sooner instead of a world inhabited by VAMPIRE ZOMBIES MILDRED!" Akira complained to the sky. Just then they heard loud banging on the front door. "Great, let's just get this over with."

The veggeries, who looked well built and healthy were punching and kicking the dessertians, who appeared as overweight people. The hits kept bouncing off their fat, so they didn't really do much. The gang looked over this.

"Is this really what goes on here?" Akira asked on of the knights.

"Yes sire."

"Doesn't seem much. Just the veggie people using the dessert people as punching bags, and the desserts not even feeling it. Why can't they just be friends? Because all this fighting is pointless." BJ asked while eating a slice of chocolate cake.

"Dessertians, veggeries. Think about it."

"Ehh, a little salad every once in a while won't kill any one." everyone of the dessert people gasped at the heavy of the group. "Have any of you ever even tried any?" The people just shifted their eyes to each other.

"HA"

BJ turned to the veggeries "And have any of you ever took time out of your diet and exercise to have a donut?" The veggie people were silent at that. "Dudes, everyone has their own food preferences, but it never hurts to try anything else. As long as you eat junk food in moderation, you won't be any less jacked. And dessertians, a life of sugar and nothing else is really bad for your health. I mean who's the lightest here?"

One guy slowly raised his hand "420."

"And how old are you?"

"... 13."

"Jesus! Look, you guys can still have your desserts but, try a bit of salad every now and then. Go on guys."

One dessert guy took a piece of a veggie guys carrot hat, and he took a piece of the cake floor. They each took a bite and...

"...This is actually kind of good. I guess I do feel a bit healthier, not a lot but a start."

" And I guess this is a nice change from broccoli and Brussel sprouts. I don't even like them."

And so after that they signed a peace a peace treaty, and they agreed to lend the other kingdom some of their delicacies. So the dessertians were eating more healthy, and the veggeries had something for a nice snack in between meals.

 **ZAP**

After the mission they went on to the park.

"BJ where did you get all that anyway." Tyler asked.

"Just stuff I got from Cass whenever we hang."

Cass stared at him "Now you listen to me?! Where were you when I told you having a penpal in prison was a terrible idea?" Cass demanded to know.

"You two sound like typical twins or an old married couple." Rose told them.

"Oh please, we have nothing in common. I'm a prodigy with a room full of degrees while Boone Jr is a bafoon with a pizza complex." Cass denied.

"Yeah, I like fun. She likes reading. We're too different." BJ agreed.

"Cassandra, there you are" they were joined by Cass's mother, who looked like an older her but with black hair. "I need some assistance in the lab, and you're the closest one available."

"Yes mother."

"BJ, man it's time for Impractical Jokers." They then heard Boone Sr coming over to them.

"Really what are we standing around here for?" BJ asked getting up.

Just then Boone and Mrs. V caught glimpse of each other.

"Boone?"

"Maryssa?"

Everything was awkward now. The adults were standing there silent and nervous. The kids were surprised to see this. "Do you guys know each other?" Akira asked.

"In a way. So how's Cass doing?" Boone answered then asked the lady apparently named Maryssa.

"Cassandra is doing well. How's Boone Junior?"

"BJ's fine as well."

.

.

.

... **I'm uncomfortable.**

The adults just left with their kids in opposite directions, leaving the two couples in confusion.

Jr. asked his dad "Uh pa, do you know Mrs. Vilanova?"

"Well you see daughter" we then cut to Maryssa explaining to Cass. "Your dad is... not he only man I ever been with."

Cass raised an eyebrow "Huh"

To Sr. and Jr. "Well a long time ago I knew a woman, she was my greatest treasure.-"

"He was the funny and relaxing thing I needed in my busy science schedule."

"But that wasn't always the case."

"Work got in the way."

"She spent more time with science then me, even after we were married."

"It got to rough for us, so we decided we needed to move on."

"But not before we had one last thing before we parted ways." The adults said at the same time to their kids when they got home.

"What?"

"On one special night. Our last night before we split." Boone Sr. started.

"It was glorious. The only time I ever had." Maryssa then said.

"But that one thing came to some... reaction. Not one."

"But two."

"Wait what are you saying?" Cass asked her mom.

"Does this mean?" BJ asked his dad.

"Yep, Maryssa/Boone Sr.

.

..

.

.

... used to be my wife/husband."

Cass and BJ were wide eyed and slack jawed.

" **WHAT!** "

 **That's... uhh. Surprising. A world of food, and this...**

 **Bye**

 **(Runs away)**


	41. What Are We Now?

**I'm back, I know some of you are right now trying to reattach your jaws from the last chapter's closing moments. If your new to the series, go read that. For everyone else, they'll be more on that some other time.**

 **Hope you all like.**

It was a nice Friday night, most people would be ecstatic at the end of a long school week and the start of the weekend. Unless, your Great Uncle Chuck and Great Aunt Rose drags your family to this weekend chinchilla pageant that goes on for two days. Akira and Lara managed to talk their way out of the whole thing, leaving the parents to suffer. Penn and Sashi were right now giving their kids the ground rules for this is their first night alone.

Penn asked seriously "Now are you absolutely sure that you guys can handle being home alone for while your mother and I go to this chinchilla pageant with your gruant and gruncle?" Short for great aunt and great uncle.

"We fight bad guys and monsters. And we did a LOT of things we aren't proud of in whatever world Mildred sends us, I'm 100 percent sure we can handle being alone the house for two nights." Akira assured them.

"Plus we're too old for a babysitter." Lara deadpanned.

"Well okay but there are some ground rules." the twins rolled their eyes at this "1) don't leave the house. 2) no friends over."

Sashi continued where her husband left off. "3) No paper view movies. 4) No parties, remember what happen to your classmate Lucas when he had a wild party?" The girls shivered.

"No because I WASN'T INVITED!" Akira complained.

"Join the club" Penn told him. "And lastly, if this house is not in the same condition as we left it, major consequences." The twins nodded. Just then they heard a car horn. "We'll see you kids later, please don't destroy the house?" And with that the parents walked out the front door with a suitcase in each hand. The twins then heard the car pulling out, they watched as the car went out of their vision.

"All clear guys!" Akira called to the top of the stares, and down came their friends.

"Finally, do you guys ever clean your bathrooms. It stinks like a goat." Tyler stated while fanning his nose.

"I don't really mind the smell, makes me think of the inevitability of death." Rose monotonely said.

"Didn't your parental units specifically stated no friends over?" Cass pointed out to them.

"Yeah no friends OVER." BJ reminded his sister, btw the others don't know that they're twin brother and sister yet.

"They never said anything about friends already there right?" Akira asked knowingly.

"Hmmm I guess that's a fine loophole." Cass conceded with that logic.

"Now who's ready for Smash Bros?" BJ excitedly asked.

 **Smash bros is brought to you by the makers Super Smash Bros. I don't on this.**

So the heroes were now playing a an eight man brawl, with six players in an arena that looks like a planet with a home and a galaxy in the background. Akira took his favorite smasher Sonic the Hedgehog, Lara took Samus. BJ went with the big guns in Bowser, Cass had taken Lucina. Tyler went a tad small with the Jigglypuff, and goth Rose went with Ganondorf. **Each smasher belongs to their respective owners.** They were doing a stock battle with three lives each. The Zero twins had two lives left, BJ and Cass and Rose were down to their last life. Tyler surprisingly had all of his lives left and not had a single bit of damage.

"Tyler how are you still intact?" Asked Lara.

"Just doing what I did with my old bullies. Also you would never harm little old me." he finished with the doe eyes and eyelash batting.

"You no. But your smasher on the other hand." Tyler gulped.

Soon Sonic winded up his fist and in the path Bowser landed with about **93%** damage.

 **POW**

And with that BJ was eliminated. He groaned at being the first one out.

"If you think I would be out first because the myth that boys are better than girls at games, well it's dead-"

 **POW**

Cass was interrupted her character was blasted with a rolling Jigglypuff, eliminating her. She slumped her shoulders and mood. "Never mind."

"Everyone after Tyler say I?" Akira asked.

"I" Lara and Rose called.

"Oh come on!" said boy complained.

Soon after that everyone had went after Tyler. And the combined efforts of the remaining three got rid of his first life, then his second. But Tyler was now running all over trying to avoid the others and preserve his last life. So he fought back and tried using their moves against each other. All that remained were Tyler and Rose.

"Come one Rosebud, you got this." Cheered Akira.

"You know what fine, first to lose has to be their lover's slave for a month." Tyler challenged his goth friend.

"Deal." Rose dully agreed. "But let's make this more challenging."

"What do you have in mind?" Tyler asked while send her across the screen but not out yet.

She turned to their partners and gave them a look. They knew what she was talking about, and sighed before complying.

"I don't want to see this, let me know who won." Cass told them before heading up stares, along with BJ.

The two were now in the guest room of the Zero's. They had decided to take this time to talk about the secret they had learned from their parents while their friends were... busy.

The two sat on the bed awkwardly, it was dead silent. Then BJ decided to break the ice. "So..."

"Sooo."

"Is it true, your mom..."

"... and your dad..."

Sigh. Silence again. "This has made our dynamic really, really awkward." BJ uncomfortably stated.

"Big time."

"Everything we did together."

"The study dates."

"The arcade."

"The Library."

BJ sighed "Our entire relationship, all this time... we were brother and sister."

Cass then laid down on the bed. "Why didn't our parents say anything sooner? That would have been great to know before the night of '31."

BJ groaned and covered his face while laying down with her. "Don't bring that up now, it makes this worse." He released his face and frowned. "Why does it have to end like this?"

Cass frowned too. "We were bound to learned this sooner or later. I would have preferred never. So this doesn't happen."

"Does this mean we have to just stay as friends because society is-"

Cass interrupted BJ "It doesn't have to too." BJ raised an eyebrow and sat up. Cass followed suit. "Humans are complicated in a number of ways, and society doesn't dictate who and what can go with a certain person. Especially when it comes to love."

BJ thought about this. "Hmm I guess people can't help who they end up falling for. Lara fell for a smart guy with a lack of muscle. Akira found love in a girl who rarely has emotions."

"And I have seen this kind of stuff happen with some people."

They stared at each other, waiting for someone to make a move. BJ saw how lovely she looked in glasses, and how official she looked in her business attire. Cass saw how built and toned he was. The fact their twins made this minutes of staring, that's all they did in that time. But Cass slowly leaned in but stopped near his face, she was extremely nervous about this. She then quickly retracted her head from the close proximity. BJ frowned and whimpered. Cass looked in his eyes and gave him a scared look. He put his hands on her shoulders, gave her a comforting look while tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. They smiled and-

"GUYS GET DOWN HERE IT"S OVER!"

GAAAAAAAH, they jumped at the sound of Lara screaming. They've been up there for a while now and the others were trying to get their attention.

"We should probably go now." BJ stated.

"Agreed."

 **And I know about everyone of you is really against the idea, hell I'm not all that into it either. But sometimes things happen that you don't want to. Before this secret they had a great bond and did everything together. They make up for the other's difficulties. BJ and Cass were close, but sometimes life throws rain on your parades like this. I know you guys are worried, but relax. You have nothing to worry about. But if you are gonna sit in that review section and flame on and on and on about how this is ludicrous.**

 **Then you can SUCK IT!**

 **BJ: Yeah, if you're gonna complained about our problem here,**

 **Cass: Then you are as ignorant as a bag of rocks.**

 **Akira: hurt our friends...**

 **Lara: Then I will destroy you.**


	42. Rennasiance World

**Time for the next adventure for our six heroes. I got the idea for this world from this renaissance fair my parents took me to yesterday.**

 **Anyway before I go into this, uh Central that's not really what I... nevermind.**

 **Just read.**

The heroes were now entering the portal room for their next mission, when they got on the platform they saw Dave the robot in a bard outfit and Kelly skillfully painting the Mona Lisa with Mildred's face with her teeth. The gang was a bit confused as to what was going on.

"Okay why is Dave wearing a man diaper?" Akira asked with an eyebrow raised.

"It's not a diaper! I don't get paid enough for this crud." Dave complained.

"Reminds me of Cass's last birthday party." BJ commented "OW" before getting smacked in the arm by his smart sister/teammate.

"Today you'll be going to what people had before your modern day technology and customs." Mildred told them before sending them off through the portal.

 **ZAP**

The gang was now in what looked like a 1516 Italy village, where they had horse carriages, weapons stores, leeches, old clothes, and other stuff they had in the sixteenth century. Akira was wearing a white shirt, brown pants, and brown boots. He also had a small scabbard for a butcher knife on his left side. BJ was now in a white shirt, leather vest jacket, black boots, and a Scottish kilt. Tyler was now in an Victorian style red jacket, really baggy yellow pants, green elf shoes, and a red hat. He also had an accordion.

"Seriously, why am I the bard?" Tyler whined. "I always get the embarrassing outfits."

"At least you got underwear." The two looked at BJ in disgust.

"I am NOT checking."

They heard a voice and what they saw coming out was left them in wonder. Coming out of a renaissance jewelry store was the girls of the team in old Victorian style dress with thick straps. Lara was in red, Cass in grey, and Rose in black. Akira and Tyler went up to their respective lady.

"Well Rose, looking mighty fine in that dress." Akira flirted with his gothic goddess.

"Why thank you good sir, I always like the time of the renaissance. When the plague roomed, anything that involves total death." Akira was now slightly uncomfortable when Rose mentioned the plague.

"Well Lara, I seem to have lost my teddy bear, will you sleep with me?" Tyler said like an Victorian dude. Lara gave him a 'really' look. Tyler shielded himself from possible destruction.

"You still sleep with a teddy bear?" Lara asked.

"Really, that's what you got from that? Uh I mean noooo. I love you." He pleaded quickly, hoping she wouldn't pound him into oblivion. She sighed before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're lucky I love you too." Lara told him with a mix of threatening and sultriness. The part time medic gulped at this.

Cass and BJ however, were now really uncomfortable and looked away form each other. Before recently the heavy set wiseman would comment how good the part time genius looked, but now he finds that to be kind of a red flag. "Uh you look... okaaaaaay."

"Uh thanks... I guess." Cass awkwardly thank him for the awkward... I don't know what these two are anymore.

"Anyway Lara check the specs?" Akira asked.

"So the author doesn't have a brain-melt trying to write that." Rose pointed out the uneasy scene of Cass and BJ. Her forth wall awareness lets her know that these two are twin brother and sister, and what these two do in between chapters, but she's not a squealer.

"Alright, 'the late king has issued a tournament in three stages, sword fighting, archery, and jousting. The winner will be issued the crown and control of the surrounding land. We must not let a corrupt knight win the contest. Akira must pose as a nobleman and enter the contest to be the evil knight and keep the land safe and peaceful'." Lara did the briefing.

"Okay quick question how can I enter the tournament when I'm a freaking peasant!" Akira asked frustrated that he's a peasant here. Rose pointed to her left where they spotted a merchant selling used nobleman outfits and authoritive figures in this era. "Okay that will do."

 **At the tournament.**

The villain team was getting Zalio ready to win the tournament to gain control of the land for evil. Nigel placed his robot fist in his jousting stick, Dora made heat seeking tips for his arrows while Nora placed a heating pack behind his target, and Zed got him a more weighted sword for the sword fight challenge. Zalio decided to the evil thing and try to cheat to victory.

"Are you sure you want to do it this way?" Carrie asked.

Zalio rolled his eyes "We're not starting all this again. Besides, it's only cheating if you get caught."

"Sigh fine, don't say I didn't warn you."

 **Sword fight**

We start things off with the sword fight challenge, Akira under the alias 'Lord Rijan MacIndoche' was in the final round with Zalio or 'Sir Evius'. They were clashing swords left and right. Because Zalio's was more weighted, Akira got pushed back a few times, but made up for it in with skills, speed, and tactics. He ducked a slash and swung his sword back just at the villain's chest.

"Point Rijan. Your winner." Everyone cheered at the show and the outcome. Akira's friends came out to congratulate him.

"Nice one man, how did you do that?" BJ asked.

"Six years of fencing classes." Akira boosted.

"One down two to go." Cass pointed out.

 **Archery**

In the sport of the bow and arrow, it all came down to two players, Akira and Zalio. Zal had a great score of **498** due to his heat seeking arrows and heat pad. But Akira made up for that with a perfect score of **500**. "Six time archery champion." Akira bragged.

"Well to bad it will all be in vane Zero." Zalio told his enemy.

"I have two wins over you, yeah I think I'll win."

"Yeah but the joust is worth 85% of your score." Zalio countered.

 **Joust**

It all came down to the final event. This is for all the marbles. Zalio and Akira were the only ones left. They mounted their horses, and were in full knight armor. But Zalio had extra metal in his jousting stick, so this would hurt. In the first round they had brutal hits, but Akira was almost knocked off his horse. Everyone cringed, but it happened again. But the third time it went right to the head and Akira was lights out.

GASP

"HAHA I win" Zalio cheered. The heroes ran to their friend's side.

Lara tried to slap him awake, but Rose pushed her off and tried her something that always get's him up for her. The goth scout lowered her head to his ear and whispered something inaudiably, and just like that he was up and about. But he had a small frown on his face, feeling like he let the people down. "Hey guys."

"Akira it's okay. You did your best." Rose then hugged him, along with the others.

It was then time for the awarding ceremony, Zalio was up with the royal court about to be crowned king. Until,

"Ladies and gentlemen, lend me your ears." Everyone heard the announcer bard, with Carrie by his side and other officials. Everyone turned to see what this was about. Zalio saw the look in Carrie's eyes and got worried.

"Oh no."

"According to our highest officials of the tournament, they have found Sir Evius had used a weighted sword," one of the officials hit Zalio's sword with a metal mallet, and it didn't even dent.

GASP

"... heat seeking arrows..." a guy weakly shot one of Zal's arrows pointed at a candle, but the arrow then flew itself to the tiny flame.

GASP

" ... and, had place metal in his jouster." The men opened up the jouster he used and showed a bunch of metal pieces.

GASP

"Wait he cheated?!" Akira angrily concluded, his team, the people and the court glared at the sweating Zalio, who then embarrassedly laughed.

"And with the evidence that proved the Sir Evius is a liar and a cheater, he has been disqualified." The bard announced as Zalio was thrown into a prison carriage. "There for your winner and new king ... Lord Rijan MacIndoche!"

The heroes were shocked and glad. Everyone cheered as they moved the new king to the stage to collect his crown.

"Three cheers for King MacIndoche!"

While everyone cheered the gang went up to congratulate Akira on the surprise victory. Rose then planted a big kiss on Akira lips.

"What's a king, without his queen?" Rose seduced Akira with another kiss.

 **And that's all for now. Until next time.**

 **But before I go, to deter any confusion. BJ and Cass had a thing for each other, but now that they learned they were twin brother and sister, they had to rethink everything. They still care about each other, but now they're trying in a different family kind of way. Though they'll still feel a bit awkward after everything they did in between chapters before number 40. Got a complaint about this, file it in the complaints department (points to a trash can).**


	43. Dance War

**Okay time for chapter 43. I hope you guys like it, more than the last one. I knew the Renaissance was a terrible idea.**

When you think of Lara Zero, you usually think a fiery and deadly pyshco. And, you're not wrong. But underneath the viciousness of the female Zero, lies a majestic and gentle soul. None knew that more than her boyfriend Tyler Mendella. Speaking of which, the part time medic was currently backstage at a big dance competition watching something on a monitor with dreamy eyes. What he was currently viewing was his lovely and ferocious gal in red sequence leotard and red mask performing a fiery and passionate contemporary dance routine in front of huge audience. She finished with back flip into a splits. The ovation she got was thunderous, Tyler wasted no time and ram on stage and tackling her in a congratulatory and loving embrace.

"You were amazing Lara! I love you so much!" Tyler cried with tears of joy.

"I love you too Ty Ty.", Lara told him as she hugged him back.

"Your winner, LARA ZERO!" the announcer stated as confetti rained down, and Lara was givin a huge trophy and a check for a million dollars. She then dipped Tyler and they shared a nice long kiss.

 **Tomorrow**

"Another win for the Goddess of Dance." Lara gloated while doing a celebratory dance when entering Junk Stuff with her friends and teammates.

"Okay sis, we get it now can you please stop?" Akira asked tired of watching Lara do that bragging butt-shake.

"Tyler doesn't mind." Lara commented to blushing medic's embarrassment.

"But seriously babe, please stop?" Tyler asked the sidekick for yielding from the constant twerking that was pointing at him and giving odd feelings.

" _sigh_ Fine.", She ceased the dance while rolling her eyes. She leaned in to his ear "..but you're getting the rest of the show." Tyler than blushed more from that.

"We are now experience a not so brief intermission on Lara's gloating dance routine. Speaking of dance, guess where you six are going?" Mildred intercepted.

The group turned to see Lara with a huge smile on her face, and she did a little two step and a twirl.

"Oh boy."

 **ZAP**

The heroes have now returned to the World of Dance. They were in roughly the same forms as they were last time, but the only difference was that Lara was in a two piece black sequence leotard, instead of the one piece she had last time. They looked around to see they were a Utopian future where everyone is using dance in their everyday lives. Right now they were in the park.

"Hmm I guess this is why they call it 'World of Dance'. Hehe", BJ joked.

"Well guys this will be a strange one, Lara check the specs." Akira asked his sister.

"Fine, 'a group of old timey dancers has challenged the new school styles of dancers to a dance war, our mission is to end this was before fall'. Well a bunch of tap and line dancers won't know hit em." Lara gave a little twirl.

 **At noon**

The park was now clear of pedestrians, but everyone watched from the gates. We see the group along with several other tango, salsa, break, and any other modern dance style waiting on the left side of a disco road. They were soon faced with several dancers from the fifties were the had line dancing and disco people. The villains were in the same forms as they were last time, but the evil twins Dora and Nora were in disco outfits.

"Remind me how this works-"

"ATTACK"

Everyone then charged towards each other then broke it down in a dance battle. Literally, they were using dance as combat. Some were using punches in kicks with break dancing, others were using slaps in line dancing. This is odd.

Lara was nailing some flip kicks and other dance hits on her enemies. "Now this is what I'm talking about." She said while nailing a split kick to a pair of disco dancers heads.

Tyler was using some break dances in avoided some hits "I have no idea what we are doing" .

The battle was long and brutal, many people on both sides were down. Don't worry no one was killed, they're just injured. Lara and Akira were now dance battling what appears to be the leader of the oldies.

"So why are you guys attacking Dancopolis?" Akira asked.

"Do either of you know the charleston or the lindy-hop?" the man in a brown suit asked. The twins had no idea what he was talking about. "Exactly, you youngsters and you modern day stoats don't appreciate the works of the past dance."

"I'm sure you guys are still cool, just need moves people have actually heard of." Lara said.

"WHAT?! Who hasn't heard of the vanderlane consbo?" he asked like it was common knowledge. Everyone raised their hands at this, including the old stylers. "... Yeah I just made that up." The dude slumped.

"Hey are you okay?" Lara asked.

"Fine, just... don't never really learned any of these fancy modern styles of dance. My father is REALLY old fashion."

"I'm sure he's not that bad."

"He writes plays where the ladies are played by dudes."

"Oh god."

 **Later**

"... so what you're saying is I can have my old dance style in the dance academy."

"Yeah" she gave him a pack of papers "I already made you a presentation."

"Why thank you nice lady."

"Anytime Mr. Old timey dance guy."

"Please, Mr. Old Timey dance guy is my grandfather. Name's Mitch."

And with that the war is over, and everything is okay in the World of Dance.

 **ZAP**

We see the villains returning, after they got off the platform Zalio and Carrie went on home. The other villain team members were held back because Milferd had was holding a blood stained scroll. "Message from Lord Metteraun, good luck."

"Oh jeez." Zed dreaded.

"You think he's upset we have made no progress in getting the relics." Dora asked fearfully.

"I calculate a eighty five percent chance this is something bad."

"Let's see what he wants." Nora sighed while opening the scroll. Then some words in blood appeared on the old paper.

 **"4 relics, all in failure. This is not my soldiers."**

"Listen sir, these kids are a lot more-"

 **"SILENCE BITCH!"**

Dora jumped at that insult.

 **"You four have done nothing since your mission of collecting the twelve ancient relics I need to escape the most dangerous world imaginable, and rule ALL OF EXISTENCE. Must I do every single thing my self.**

 **Sigh, time for plan B.**

 **You dunces are now relieved of your duties."**

And just like that the scroll lit up in flames and turned to ashes.

"That's not a good sign." Zed said.

"What's plan B." Nora asked.

"Something tells me, this is gonna get a whole lot more personal." Nigel said. Just then they all felt a burning sensation as their insignias were burning away, leaving heat scars.

"We gotta tell our kids." Dora stated while rubbing her sore spot.

"With Metteraun coming, who knows what he'll do?" Zed said while hoping Rose will be okay in the coming events.

 **Akira and Lara**

The twins have just returned home "Mom, dad, were back." Akira called out but no one answered. They set their back packs down, and looked in the kitchen.

"It's quiet. Too quiet." Lara said on guard.

"Where are they?" Akira asked. His sister just shrugged. "Well I guess we may as well have dinner."

 **BJ**

With the heavy set wiseman, he returned to an equally empty household. "Dad I'm back." cree cree cree cree. "Maybe he's napping again. Ehh I guess that's what happens when he works a double shift.".

He then called Cass on his phone while eating a left over meatball sub. "Hey BJ."

"Sup Cassie."

"Your house empty too."

"Yeah, haven't seen dad since I got home."

"The twins called me too, apparently their parents are out too." Cass explained.

"I'm not an expert, but this seems to convenient that all four of the original team hero members families are away at the same time." BJ said smartly.

"Wow that's the smartest thing you said since you told me your favorite thing to eat was FOOD."

"Yeah, we'll discuss this tomorrow."

"Fine, anyway you busy tonight?" Cass asked slyly.

 **Back to Akira and Lara**

The Zero twins had just finished their dual shower, and are now eating a microwave pizza they prepared while they were freshening up. They were currently watching the latest episode of Global Ninja Warrior on the coach in their PJs, just then they got a call on their MUHUs from their respective lovers.

"hey guys"

"Listen dudes, Zed just told me something big. I think Lord Metteraun may be planning something." Rose told them with more fear in her voice.

"Yeah, mother told me that he just fired her, Nora, Zed and Nigel. Something deadly is coming." Tyler stated nervously.

The twins looked at each other and back to their beaus. "Don't worry guys, with all six of us working together, nothing can stop us." Lara told them.

"We'll see you guys in the morning. Love you Rose." Akira said.

"Love you Ty." Lara Said.

"Love you Akira/Lara.", the scout and medic signed off.

"Lara, do you think we're in over our heads here?" Akira asked his twin.

"We just might be. The most evil and sadistic foe we ever had is arising. We need to be fully prepared for this." Lara made her point while crushing her current slice of pepperoni pizza.

"Well whatever happens, I love you sis" Akira wrapped an arm around her and kissed her on the cheek.

She did the same to him. "I love you too bro."

 **Okay that's the end of that. But now we're in something odd, where are the four main heroes parents? What's plan B? And what's gonna happen in the next two chapters?**

 **Stay tuned for the epic two part season finale of**

 **Akira and Lara Zero, Part Time Heroes**


	44. Lord Metteraun Pt 1 Merlin's Wand

**Okay everyone, for those of you who have supported this story from my first chapter here, thanks. But come next chapter, it will be the end of season one. But no worries, there will be a season 2. More on that later, but right now here's part one of the finale.**

 **Good luck**

The next morning came, everything seemed normal. But one thing that wasn't, was that when the twins woke up and got ready. Their mom was always up to make them their favorite wild-berry waffles and eggs, but she and their father were still not back yet so they had to go with cereal.

While they were eating, the twins got a little nervous. "You know what I'm thinking?", Akira asked.

"That something is diffidently wrong because our parents have been gone for too long?" Lara guessed while munching on ninja flakes.

"No I- wait yes. You think something bad happen to them?"

"I don't know, our family has been through a lot in history. So wherever they are I'm sure nothing is wrong." Lara assured.

"I hope sis." Akira relented and went back to his cereal.

"Me too."

 **Later**

The gang was now in on the coach being informed by their boss, Mildred, on the next relic they'll be looking for. Which was a black 1 and a half foot stick with pointed end and a dragon wrapped around the bottom with a green stone.

" **There have been many great wizards in history, but none came close to the wizard Merlin. His wand, enchanted with the stone of life, gives the protector unlimited powers in magic and spells.**

The wand is the most powerful piece of magic in the multiverse, it was cast to only serve the one who can tap into it's full power. But to do so, you would need a brain with enough space to give the power a home without turning phsyco." Everyone then turned to BJ.

"I wonder who the poor idiot who will have to get that is." He then saw everyone giving looks, and realized. "Wait... oh."

"BJ, you have so much space in your brain, it's perfect for this mission."

"Okay, fine."

They all got into their respective spots. "Everyone, with Metteraun on the loose, you guys will need to be on constant guard in the worlds you will be going to from now on. Whatever he has planned, good luck." She then sent the six teenagers on to the next part of their adventure.

 **ZAP**

Meanwhile we see a hooded figure running from what looks like a a demonic being in a dark suit of armor, on a demon horse. The chaser also wielded a scabbard with a gold and purple pattern. He then rode up in the sky on his horse and unsheathed a dark looking sword. He then cut an opening from the demon world and several hordes of dark knights came out and surround the purple cloaked figure.

Just then she heard a zapping sound and screaming. The next she knew was several knights being crushed and dissolved by what looked like six teenagers.

The red headed one groaned and held his head "Why did we appear from the sky instead of the ground?"

"No idea" the one in specs said.

Just then they realized the number of dark soldiers around them and got to work. They punched and kicked every demon they saw until they were no more. They then saw the cloaked figure approached them and lowered her hood, revealing a young woman with red hair. "Noble travelers, you have saved me from those fiends. You came just in time."

They then heard laughing and saw her dark chaser landing his horse. He sent a slash their way, but the heroes dodged. "You young fools, how dare you spite the wrath of King Arthur." He said in a demonic tone.

"Wait what?" The dark 'King Arthur' charged at them, but then Rose activated her cloak of darkness and teleport-ed them to a safe place. "Damn it. Oh whatever, soon those heroes will perish at my hands. Thanks to a little dark help." He then rode off to a cliff where he saw the villain team as the knights of the round table and their traveling maids. "You fools know what to do." They nodded as the dark apparition of the King of Camelot rode off.

"This is nuts." Zalio stated.

"Something's wrong with that king. Why would he be like this?" Carrie asked scared.

Zed shook his head, "We won't know until we do. But right now we have a job to do.

 **With the heroes**

The six were now walking along a forest. Lara was giving their mission briefing. "Okay a dark evil has been unleashed in the kingdom of Camelot. We must defeat it to return the land to peace."

"So we have to defeat that Arthur guy?" Tyler asked.

"That will not be easy." the cloaked girl explained, "He holds the scabbard of Excalibur, with it he cannot be wounded or killed." she then pulled out a wand that looked exactly like the one Mildred told our heroes.

"Where did you get that?" BJ asked.

"This was the wand of Merlin. I am his great granddaughter, Merraina. He gave to me to bestow on the one worthy of wielding it's power. So BJ, you will need this in the battle against King Arthur." She gave it to the heavy set boy.

He took it and asked "Wait you know us?"

"I was informed of your arrival from Merlin."

"Well thanks." BJ said blushing. Cass growled at this.

"But that's not the only thing your six will need. You will also have to use all your current relics to defeat this evil." Merraina told the heroes as Tyler, Cass, Rose, and Lara manifested their relics. "But for you Akira, your journey to your first relic starts here" she stopped the gang at a stone with a sword that had a gold and red handle with a white circle en-crested in it. "It beigns with the sacred sword, Caliburn."

Akira looked at the stone in wonder. "Um okay." He then went up to it, gripped the sword and pulled it right out to a shining light. After it died down, "Huh I don't feel any different."

"That makes two of us." He heard and saw a face on the circle in the handle.

"GAH, you can talk!"

"Like this is most shocking thing you've seen." Caliburn deadpanned.

"Yeah actually this doesn't make top ten."

 **After a montage of kicking dark knight but, giving money to the people, and defeat the knights of the round table, Akira was finally ready for the fight.**

"wow that was quick." the red headed part time hero twin stated.

"Yes montages do make things more quickly." Caliburn agreed.

"So with all three of the sacred swords from the round table knights and Caliburn, will the immortality of the scabbard be totally void?" Lara asked.

"Precisely."

"Well guys, this will be our most difficult mission yet. I understand if you would want to go home." Akira told his team.

"We're with you till the end/ thanks for understanding." They four glared at BJ "I mean I'm with yah."

They all then fist-bumped "Sec-tumble fist bump.", They cheered.

 **On the island town.**

The heroes have just reached the setting for their battle with King Arthur. The dark king was waiting for them. "Fools, I'll squash you like bugs."

"We'll see about that." Akira stated while raising Caliburn. The others were readying their relics. Lara pounded her gauntlets together, Tyler swung his staff around, Cass readied her book, Rose had just put on her cloak. BJ had raised his wand up, he had a natural act with the wand from watching Harry Potter and other wizards on TV.

Arthur charged at the heroes, but they dodged. Akira got in a scar on the horse's leg. Lara ran up and superman punched Arthur in the jaw, followed by a staff butt to the helmet by Tyler. The Staff of Eternus also doubled as a weapon. Akira and Arthur then clashed swords as BJ used a spell to knock the king off his horse, and Cass used her new improved brain powers to make the dark horse disappear. The sword fighter got some cuts on them but they still kept up the fight.

When they got Arthur on one knee "You idiots, I am immortal. You CAN'T DEFEAT ME!"

"NOW GUYS" on Akira's words, the girls placed the swords in a triangle position, then in like some king of ritual Arthur felt his power and immortality fading.

"Wait what's going?"

"Your doom." Akira stated as he readied for the final strike.

"AVADA KADAVRA" BJ yelled as a purple light combined with Caliburn, and then...

 **SLASH**

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-" Arthur got sliced through the chest by Akira and Caliburn and fell dead to the floor.

The grouped cheered as Akira raised the sword in victory. "YES!"

With the evil king slained, everything was back to normal in Camelot.

 **Or was it?**

Right when they all got into a group hug, they turned to see the corpse of King Arthur had dissipated into nothing. And a dark flash had was lit on the only remaining thing. The scabbard.

"Huh?" They walked up to the discarded sword carrier. They were so confused, they won but why are they still here?

"What's going on guys? What did we just see?" No one can answer Akira. "Maybe Merraina knows. Let's go." They ran off as the words appeared.

 **"To be continued"**

 **What is going on, all will be revealed as the next and final chapter here will explain everything. And changes appear for the gang.**

 **But most of all, where the Zeroes parents, and BJ & Cass' mother and father. **

**Stay tuned for part two of season one finale of Akira and Lara's adventures. And a little heads up, the answer will rock you to the very core.**


	45. Lord Metteraun Pt 2 Excalibur

**Okay everyone, this is the last chapter of the season. I would like to thank all who supported me through this crazy spiral of a story. All the ones who faved and followed my stories, you guys are the best. DragonEmperor, Shadow Joestar, HEROS Central, you guys were the most supportive with your reviews. But that doesn't mean Akira and Lara's story ends here, because in the upcoming future, I will write season 2 of Akira and Lara Zero Part Time Heroes.**

 **Some of you must know, I'm ending the season with a two for one deal on the relics. But now it's time for some answers**

 _ **Last time on Akira and Lara Zero,**_

 _ **Our heroes went to the land of Camelot, where they found the wand of Merlin the Wizard. They also encountered the shadowy spirit of King Arthur.**_

 ** _But after adapting to the sacred sword Caliburn, our heroes managed to put an end to the reign of terror... but the journey is not over._**

In the castle courtyard, we see Merraina kneeling in the place where her great grandfather was in his last battle. Ever since he perished on that fateful day, she was sad and broken. She was upset that all things would eventually meet their end. But more on that later. She was soon met with the villain team.

"Hey! Where's King Arthur?", Zalio harshly asked.

"Also why are we still here, we failed." Dora said.

Merraina donned a smug grin, "The King Arthur you knew was just an illusion my great grandfather conjured up." The villains were now in confusion. What?

"MERRAINA!" Soon the heroes have arrived at the courtyard, and approached the young wizard. The teens still had their relics and sword on them, but Akira held in his left hand the only remainder of the King Arthur they defeated, the scabbard of Excalibur.

"What did you do?" Zed sneered. The red headed hero just ignored him and presented the descendant of Merlin the scabbard.

"This was all that was left of him, until he just vanished. Like one of the underworld nights." Akira explained. She took the scabbard and held it close.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow. I thank you heroes, for now with the power of the scabbard, I can finally pull of my greatest desire." Just then a dark and powerful energy was released from Merraina, everyone stepped back when they saw a pool of darkness coming from the young wizard. "To make this kingdom...

eternal." She the jammed the scabbard down and that unleashed evil like no one has ever seen before. The castle started to fall apart, the sky's turned a dark purple and red. "I will rule over this land with the new king. Metteraun."

"METTERAUN!?" the good and bad guys were shocked and scared to hear this.

 _"hahahahaha. Foolish mortals, meddling in the affairs of cosmic affairs. You have no idea what you're dealing with."_

Everyone jumped at the sound of a dark, demonic, and deep voice. And just like that a dark ball of energy had just formed in the shadow pool, then materialized itself into the ultimate god of darkness. A guy made completely of shadows, evil and hatred. Donned in a suit of black armor, his helmet covering up his face. But most of all was the necklace along his neck, along a gold chain was a small dark silver plate encrusted with a black gem, among a dragon eye pattern. This was the Pendant of Power, gives the wearer powers over time and space. "Greetings heroes."

"METTERAUN!"

The dark god saw the goth hero scout "Hello daughter."

Rose was fuming in rage, her fists shaking screamed "YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER! YOUR A MONSTER CONTROLLING HIM!" Zed was in silent fury, to see the thing that turned his dad into a killing machine.

"Oh as much as this family reunion has been, I'm afraid it's time for you to leave before someone get's hurt." Metteraun warned.

"FAT CHANCE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!", Akira yelled as the heroes readied their weapons, "You're clearly out numbered 6 to 2.".

"Oh really." He then made four portals appear, three in the courtyard and one giant one behind him. From one portal out came a dark 10 foot tall koopa monster, with long dark brown hair in a spike collar and four along his wrists and biceps. He was big with arms and legs the size of a big tree trunks. But what tipped them off was that on his legs were not only collars around his ankles and thighs, but ..

.

... flip flops, only one man they knew wore the questionable choice of foot wear. Someone that BJ and Cass went wide-eyed and in fear and sadness over seeing like this.

.

.

.

..."Dad?" BJ guessed fearfully.

"DAD?!" Everyone turned to the monster standing by Metteraun and Merraina. He looked away in shame.

"I'm sorry kids" the beast growled lowly "but I'm afraid I have no choice."

"same to me" out from the portal next to the monster that was once Boone Wisemen, was a women in a black and orange metal armor like Samus Aran with a black helmet. This new person lowered her visor to show...

"MOM?!" BJ and Cass screamed in unison.

"WHAT?!"

"Nothing personal dearies, but I have a job to do." The vigilante once known as Maryssa Vilanova stated.

The part time wiseman and genius fell to their knees and cried into their hands, well Cass cried into her book but you get the idea. The heroes glared at the dark being in rage.

"I'm sensing some hostility in the vicinity."

"You took their parents, the same way you took our families." Tyler fumed while gesturing to himself, Rose, and Cass.

"Would this be a bad time to show you my other new pets." Mettaraun asked in feigned innocence. From the portal on the other side of the evil lord, came a dark and evil form of an already dangerous person they knew. She was in a beat up blood red bikini top and a brown surong. She had a necklace made of green demon teeth and had a dragon's eye earring on her left lobe, she wielded two giant machetes. But most shocking is that she was now black, not being racist but her entire skin was pitch black. And her eyes, they were now black with red instead of her normal eyes.

"Hello Akira, Lara." the demonic being greeted the zero twins because...

.

.

.

... "MOM?!

The hero team and villain team went shocked at the fact that the most terrifying woman they ever saw was now in Metteraun's army, and now looked scarier then she did. Metteraun just laughed at hero and sidekick's misery.

"W-w-w-w-where's dad?" Lara fearfully stuttered.

The dark Sashi smirked and whistled. Everyone turned to the only remaining portal, it was bigger than the entire castle. So something big must be coming.

And big it was. Out came a giant humanish hand on one side of the portal, then the other. And out came.

GASP

Everyone gasped at the unholy sight. From the shadowy portal was a human like giant standing at twenty stories tall, and naked. Like the giant creatures from Attack on Titan, but not as ugly. Also, this thing had long crazy red hair that reached it's back. It then roared out loud that flew the entire castle away. Akira and Lara fell down to their hands and knees, and softly cried. Their friends and even team evil went over and comforted the now broken Zero twins. They then turned to see the dark being that once was Sashi Zero put her swords away and flew up to the giants head where she was at level with his face.

"Oh Penn, you look so hot as a giant mass of destruction." The she-demon seductively wooed as the titan-Penn half lidded his eyes his evil wife. He then gently took her in his hand so that she was sitting of the side of his palm.

Back on the ground "YOU PIECE OF-" Akira ran at the dark lord, only to be pushed back by the dark aura. The evil lord laughed evilly as the humans ran off to safe place.

 **Several miles away**

The humans were now in the same cliff we saw the evil team at the start of the mission. They saw a giant dark palace being built in place of the old castle. The four main heroes were getting comforted by everyone, Akira and Rose wrapped in the arms of their lovers. Zed gently rubbed Akira's back as Dora was crying into Lara hair and Nora gently rubbed Lara's head with her black mascara running from tears. BJ and Cass were crying and hugging each other as Nigel embraced Cass from behind. Zalio and Carrie were watching the scene.

"I can't believe this is happening." Zalio sadly said.

"Even through my inherited ability to repress all negative emotion, I just wanna KILL THAT DARK BASTARD WHO BROKE THEIR FAMILIES!" Even Carrie was infuriated. Zalio jumped at the outburst. He turned to the hero gang.

"I am so so sorry. As some one who never had parents around, I would never wish this kind of fate on any human being." Zalio took a knee when he approached the zero twins.

"It's... fine." Lara told him with some tears in between.

"It's not too late." They heard an old voice. They turned to see their bosses in cool armor.

Milferd told them, "They're being comtrolled by Metteraun's corruption."

"So if we can defeat Metteraun, then your parents shall be save and both twin sets will reunited with their loved ones." Mildred finished.

"Wait twin sets?" Akira asked.

"Yeah uh, me and Cass are kind of... well you know." BJ told them.

"yeah I know."

"Anyway," Mildred pressed a button on her helmet which showed them what they need to do. "You peoples will need to use the sacred swords at the marked locations to form a barrier around the darkness, then you guys will need to defeat the evil queen to free Camelot from the darkness." The briefing ended.

"What about Metteraun?" Lara asked.

"To defeat Metteraun we need all twelve relics, you guys have five right now. He has one." Milferd explained.

Akira gave Zalio, Zed, and Nigel the other sacred swords. "You guys think you can handle this?"

"Bring it on." Zed confidently stated.

"I'm in." Nigel affirmed.

"Just to be clear, only when facing this demon right?" Zal asked.

"Yes."

"Then I'm good."

Akira raised his sword up "For multiverse."

"FOR MULTIVERSE!" everyone raised their weapons.

 **After the barrier was made**

The villains and bosses watched from the lake where they saw the heroes entering the dark evil castle.

"Okay guys, this is gonna be one of our most dangerous and horrific missions we will ever face. If we don't make it, I just want you guys to know, I couln'd have asked for a better team." The five smiled at Akira's words. "Lara, you're the best sister anyone can have" he hugged his twin sister, who hugged back. "I love you."

"Love you too."

Akira released the hug and turned to bro shake with BJ "BJ, never shut off the flip flopped brain of yours." The wiseman saluted, the hero turned to Cass "Never stop being who you are Cassandra." Cass nodded with a smile. "Tyler, you have exceeded all my expectations when you joined this team."

"Being part of this world saving, bad guy kicking team was the highlight of my life." Tyler said as he fist bumped Akira. The red head then turned to the last member and certainly not the least he is grateful for.

"Rose, of all that I've done in my life. Nothing can be more rewarding, than having you in my life. You're strong, smart, talented, deep, and the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I love you." Rose had the largest blush on her face and tears running down her face at the words of her soul mate. She wrapped herself around him cried.

"I love you too." They then shared the last kiss before this dangerous mission. After a five second kiss, they proceeded to the throne room.

 **At the throne room**

The heroes have made it to their final destination armed with their weapons. In the large dark throne, was Merraina in a long dark cloak, her face pale as a ghost and had black markings. Next to her was Metteraun.

"I've been expecting you." the dark Merraina stated.

"Why, why would you do this? I thought we were saving this kingdom from the underworld." Akira asked.

"You have some explaining to do missy." Lara pointed threateningly.

"This is wonk man." BJ said.

"Talk." Cass demanded angrily.

"Now." Rose continued.

"Please." Tyler finished.

Merraina just looked down "The day my great grandpa Merlin died, I was sad. At the end of everything, they all will meet their end. But with the combined power of the scabbard and Metteraun's power. I will make this world something new, a kingdom that never ends." She resurrected a dead flower.

"What good is a world that goes on forever?", Akira shouted.

"Not like you could understand.", Metteraun stated, "With Merraina in my hand, you will perish. Until the next time we meet, all twelve relics will be united, and I will RULE THE MULTIVERSE. Starting with this one, go on Merraina." He stated while transporting back to his lair.

"Can't you understand what I'm trying to do?" Merraina asked solemnly.

.

.

..."NO, and I DON'T WANT TO" Akira screamed as the heroes charged at her but she knocked them away.

Merraina gained a serious look. And she conjured a giant dark tentacle which swatted at the heroes, but Akira blocked it with Caliburn.

"Akira, we mustn't lose focus." Caliburn told him before being busted by the force of Merraina's magic.

"CALIBURN!" the blade and handle were broken. Akira held on the handle. They chraged again and again, but all they got was swats from her dark magic.

"It's time to end this." Merraina then manifested into a dark spiritual being with dark tentacles. She then knocked the heroes around like punching bags.

From the lake "Akira, you must retreat." Zed told him.

"A night never leaves his foe." The part time hero groggily stated as he tried to get up from all the cuts and bruises all over him, only to be knocked back by the witch.

"You fool, this is no time for chivalry!" Nigel warned.

"This isn't about chivalry."

"We're heroes. And It's our job to fight for what's right." Lara said as she got back up and went over to her brother's side.

"We're in this together." BJ stated.

"Until the end." Cass continued.

"We swear by the light of the divine eye." Tyler chanted.

"To be loyal and honest, and never say die." Rose continued.

"FOR MULTIVERSE!" The heroes chanted as they were coated in a golden light.

GASP

Mildred and the villains saw the heroes going through a transformation.

Rose was now turning into a black shadow with white eyes and claws. She donned her Shroud of Darkness and long white devil tail. **"Scout!"** She yelled in a gentle pose.

Tyler held his staff of Eternus as he clothes turned into a golden muscle shirt and pants. He then separated his staff as they were now dual light-sabers with golden lasers or whatever light-sabers are made with. **"Medic"** he yelled in a fighting pose.

Cass held her book of wisdom as her body became a translucent blue being of smarts and knowledge. She made a scholary pose and held her relic **"Genius"**.

BJ used his wand to make a grey robe around him and a flying broom materialized as his ride. **"Wiseman."**

Lara pounded her gaunlets as she then became the monster she was when she first got them, but she now in full control and had her brain still intact. **"Sidekick."**

But for Akira he was still in his golden light, which now had a white light in it.

"The lost light of the sacred swords. Quick your swords." Milferd told the male villains as they dropped their swords into the lake. And then something epic just happen.

Akira became decked out in a suit of solid gold armor, with a red cape and red feather on top. He lowered his helmet and ready his broken sword, which then magically formed a six foot long dual edged blade with ancient writhing on it, the handle turning gold, white, and red. "Woah."

" **The sixth ancient relic, the greatest of the sacred swords: Excalibur.** " Mildred told him. Akira then got in a fighting stance.

 **"HERO!"**

 **"ANCIENT HEROES, FIGHT!"** the now AWESOME LOOKING heroes charged forward into battle. They dodged tentacles and blasts from the dark queen, and went on the attack. Rose and Tyler slashed her tentacles with their claws and staff blades. BJ counter her magic with magic blasts and spells of his own. Cass made a force field around her when tentacles came at her and pushed them away. She also used them against each other and goth them in Gordian knot. Lara bashed her gauntlet fists against her body with great force, speed, and precision. Akira slashed Excalibur against the dark core, which is her weakspot. The dark empress knocked them away to swat them again, with no luck.

Every time she went for an attack, the heroes came right back ten fold.

 **"NOW THE FINAL BLOW!"**

First, Rose flew in and slashed her claws against the core in the dark villain's mid-section. Then Tyler strikes it with his blades. Next Cass fired a laser at it to deal damage. Then BJ fired the spell **"AVADA KADAVRA!"** Which hit her square in the core. The Lara nailed her with a very hard right. Lastly Akira charged up his blade and went for one last strike that sliced her core in half.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-" Merraina screamed as she fell down to earth.

 **"SEC-TUPLE FIST BUMP!"**

Everything went back to normal in Camelot.

"Well down heroes, you saved Camelot and gained half of the relics needed. But Metteraun is still out there, and he has your parents." Akira, Lara, BJ, and Cass frowned at this. "I have already sent message to your temporary care takers. You six will now be staying in Middleburg Mansion until we can rescue parents." The sixth heroes looked into the sunset, and held hands. From order BJ, Tyler, Lara, Akira, Rose, and Cass then floated up high. "All we know is, he has crossed the final line. And this mission, has become greater than anything I have ever seen before. Now more than ever, good luck."

 **And that everyone, concludes the first season of Akira and Lara Zero. Now for everyone who loves these two and wants them to free their families, you must decide whether you want it or not. Comment in the review 'season 2', and if this chapter get's six season two reviews from different people, there will be a season two. Everyone who Favorited and followed my story, let your voices be heard. Because the war, has only begun.**

 **Zoryan, out.**


End file.
